


Dark Honey

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After care, Aged Up, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Ball Gag, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom!Nino, Branding, Breast Worship, Buckles, Caning, Catheters, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Cock and Ball Torture, Cream Pie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demon!ChatNoir, Demon!Ladybug, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Fingering, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Forniphilia, Gags, Glory Hole, Hair Pulling, Harnesses, Kinks, Kinktober, Knife Play, LadyNoir - Freeform, Latex, Leather, Licking, M/M, Marichat, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Play, Medical Restraints, Mouth Fucking, Needles, Nipple Clamps, O-ring gag, Oldfactophilia, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Piercing, Piss Play, Post Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Scissoring, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Sounding, Spanking, Spider Gag, Squirting, St. Andrews Cross, Stockings, Suspension, Syringe, Tattoos, Threesome, Underwear, Vampirism, Vibrators, Wartenberg Wheel, adrienette - Freeform, ankle restraints, ass worship, ball restraint, ball stretchers, bedpan, choke collar, collaring, costumes/masks, dildo, e-stim device, enema, floggers, forceps, formal wear, fuck machine, gagging, handjob, impactplay, kinktober2019, knife playish, ladrien, lap dance, latex suit, leash, male masturbator, medical bed, mentions of abuse and bad bdsm in chapter 25, october prompts, public, rabbit fur, romantic BDSM, scalpel, spreader bar, straps, striptease, suspension wrist restraints, tit fucking, top!Adrien, urethra play, vibrating sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 87,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Welcome to Kinktober 2019. The dark side of Miraculous Ladybug where Sweet and Spice compliment each other in a warm embrace.





	1. Day 1: Angry Sex, Suspension, and Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am following a prompt list on tumblr by rons-kinktober.**   
**Also... While, Adrien is being possessive in this and both are angry... I do not... condone anger being shown through BDSM. Just thought I'd drop that here. haha I don't normally mix the two.**

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s arm and spun her towards him as his skin grew hot from the searing anger that was clouding his vision. His chest rose and fell as he glared at her. Her gaze slowly ran down his arm until it rested on where he held her by her forearm. 

“Let me go.” Her voice was clipped as she spoke through her clenched teeth and glared at him with a murderous expression. 

“Not until you admit that you flirted with Luka.” Adrien burst out in a growl as he yanked her against his hard body. 

She wiggled back and forth and screamed out a primal yell that started deep within her chest. “I said… let- me- go!” 

“No.” Adrien clenched his teeth and held her as she tore back and forth in his arms. “Not until you talk to me.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Marinette burst out as she planted her palms on his chest and shoved him. 

He held strong as she shoved all of her weight into him, knocking him against the closed front door. He growled from deep within his chest and flung her around, causing her back to hit the door. He pinned her by his hips and she screamed as she punched him in the chest. 

“IT WAS A STUPID PUN! LET- IT- GO! YOU STUPID CAT!” Marinette screamed and Adrien stuck his hand over her mouth. 

“Tell the damn neighbors why don’t you!” Adrien spit the words out as his hair fell in front of his smoldering emerald gaze. 

“Why are you being such a DICK?” Marinette screamed at him and he grabbed her wrists, to slam them above her head. 

“Why are you being such a BRAT?” Adrien scolded her and grabbed her, dragging her off to their bedroom. “You know what? You want to be a brat? I’ll punish you like a brat.” 

“Stop. Adrien. Wait.” Marinette planted her feet as he pulled her down the hallway. 

He stopped and pinned her to the wall again, running his thigh between her legs. Adrien grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, exposing her neck. He slowly licked up the side of it as she clutched onto his forearms. He gently bit down and sucked on her pulse point, causing her to gasp and whimper. 

“Is this what you want?” Adrien whispered against her throat as he nibbled up to her ear lobe, biting down on it. He tugged hard and she moaned louder as she dug her nails into his muscles. “You want me to punish you?” He hissed as the bite of her nails caused an electric shock to go between his legs and made his cock flex. 

“Adrien.” Marinette sighed as he pulled her from the wall and continued to take her down the hallway. 

“Are you going to tell me what you did?” Adrien shoved her into their bedroom and kicked the door shut. 

“IT WAS A DUMB PUN!” Marinette argued again and Adrien suddenly crossed his arms, stepping one foot to the side in a solid stance. Her chest rose and fell as she slowly fell to her knees and looked down at her lap with her hands on her thighs. “I flirted with Luka.” Her voice came out quiet as she admitted defeat. 

“I couldn’t hear you.” Adrien stood there and waited for her to speak louder. “Look up at me, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette slowly peered up at him through her dark lashes with her bottom lip between her teeth. “I flirted with Luka by saying a pun.” 

“Show me how sorry you are.” Adrien ran his hand along her jawline and watched her follow his hand with her head, nuzzling it. 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette sighed as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along it. 

Adrien slipped his thumb between her lips and she wrapped them around it. Marinette peered up at him with a loving gaze as she wrapped her hands around his hand and gently sucked his thumb. She brought her lips to the tip and circled it with her tongue before she went back to sucking on it.

Adrien watched her with parted lips and a smirk. “Good girl.” 

He took his thumb from her lips and she whimpered as she tried to yank his hand back. She wanted him and the anger only fueled her passion for him. Adrien undid his belt and yanked it from the loops. He undid the button and zipper before he stepped out of them. He held his hand out and crooked his index finger in a come hither motion. 

She got up and followed him over to the metal rig that sat in the corner of their bedroom. 

“Undress for me, baby.” Adrien stared at her as she parted her lips. “That’s not a question.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette ran her hands along the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. She let it slowly fall to the floor and reached behind her to unclasp her black bra. 

Adrien watched as her creamy breasts were exposed to the low light in their room, taking in her rosey nipples. He pointed at her pink jeans and watched her slowly undo them and shove them down her legs. She stepped out of them and then spun away from him. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her black lace panties and slowly bent down at the waist. She slowly pushed her panties down her legs, exposing her smooth pussy to him and her gorgeous ass. 

“That’s my good girl.” Adrien watched her stand up straight and kick her panties away from her. 

She slowly spun back around and his gaze ran down her body. “Now what, Master?”

Adrien smirked at her and pointed at the metal rig. Marinette’s heart sped up in her chest as her cheeks flushed. She walked over to it and waited for him to fasten a pastel pink body harness on her. It ran around her breasts and hips. The straps were held together by silver O-Rings and buckles. He hooked her up by her hips and chest. Adrien smirked as he suddenly suspended her. 

Marinette gasped and relaxed with her head back as she dangled from the metal rig. Adrien walked around her as he reached behind his shoulder to grab his black tee to yank it up and over his head. He threw it onto the ground and Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him slowly slide his boxers down his muscular legs. She let out a soft whimper as he walked up to her. Her gaze focused at what lay between his thighs and she suddenly wanted to nothing else but to lavish it with her lips and warm tongue. To show him how much she appreciated him.

“Wrap your beautiful hand around my cock.” Adrien watched her slowly reach back and slowly wrap her fingers around his cock. “Start slow.” 

Marinette licked her lips and parted them as she slowly moved her hand along his throbbing cock. He ran his hands down her chest and caressed her breasts in his soft hands. He moaned and pinched her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers, dragging his fingers from her breasts and up to pinch the peaked tips. She lovingly stroked his hardened cock as she moaned for him. 

“Faster.” Adrien bit the words out as he watched her through his lashes. His grip tightened on her breasts and she moaned as she rolled her hips. He dragged his fingers up to her nipples and gently tugged on them as she sped up her hand. 

Marinette gasped as he moaned and watched her cheeks flush. She gripped her fingers around his arousal more and tugged on him, causing him to growl from deep within his chest. 

“Is that good?” Marinette softly mewled as she watched his breathing come out in short, ragged, pants. 

“It’s always good, Bugaboo.” Adrien smirked at her and lost his smile as she slowly rolled her wrist, bringing her fist up around the tip. He moaned and bucked his hips in time with her hand as she worked him. 

He slid his hands down her taut stomach and undid the carabiners on her chest piece to attach them to her hips as well. “Let go.” 

Marinette took her hand off of him and he suddenly pulled her up into a standing position, causing her feet to dangle a couple of inches from the ground. She panted as she stared into his dangerous gaze. 

“What was the pun that you said?” Adrien ran his hand down her stomach and smirked at her as his fingers sat between her thighs. 

“I don’t remember.” Marinette swallowed hard as she braced herself for her favorite sensation. 

Adrien gave her pussy a sharp tap and she clutched onto the ropes with her hands as she cursed under her breath and moaned. It was a smoldering pain that only produced heat and more passion within her than before. “I don’t believe you, baby. You know.” 

“Something about snakes.” Marinette whimpered as she looked at him with pleading eyes. He slowly ran his hand between her thighs.

Adrien smacked her pussy again and she cried out as her body trembled. “Nope. Bugaboo, I’m beginning to think that you want to be punished like the bad girl that you are.” Adrine smirked as he rubbed against her sensitive skin again. “Maybe we should go back to what we were doing before. Touch me.” 

Marinette let go of the rope with one of her hands and wrapped her fingers around his hardened cock. She started out slow like he liked and waited for him to talk. 

“Now, what was that silly little pun?” Adrien bit back a groan as she ran her fist over the head and focused on it. 

“Chat got your tongue?” Marinette whispered as she ran her hand back down his swollen cock. 

“That’s right baby. Now, would my girl like her reward?” Adrien gripped her chin and watched her nod with babydoll eyes. 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette sighed as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip and dragged her lip down with it. 

Adrien brought his lips close to hers and smirked as he rehooked the rope to her chest. “Let me go one more time then.” 

Marinette let his cock go and he stepped back to let her fall back again. He stepped closer to her once again and she wrapped her fingers around his cock, starting out slow and progressing faster and faster. Adrien bucked his hips into her hand and gripped her breasts with his fingers as he got lost in her. His thighs trembled as he felt his muscles tense up. His cock became solid and pulsed as she felt him getting closer. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Adrien moaned and felt her suddenly grab his hip. 

She pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her lips around his swollen tip to catch his warm cum as he released in several streams. She sucked his cock and pressed it to the roof of her mouth with her tongue as he dug his nails into her skin. His moans came out in loud bursts as she slowly coaxed him down from his high with her hand and mouth. 

Adrien panted and pulled away from her as he undid the carabiners and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down gently and undid the harness, pressing kisses along the red imprints that were left behind by the soft leather and metal rings. 

She softly mewled as she rubbed her thighs together and he grabbed her knees to suddenly spread them. He climbed between them, spread his thighs to hold her open, and she gasped. He peered into her face as she arched her back and tilted her face up when he slid his hand between her thighs and circled her swollen clit with his finger. He slid his hand further down her soaked folds and sank his fingers into her tight pussy. She gasped and moaned, clutching at his biceps as her whole body stiffened and trembled. 

“I have you, baby.” Adrien softly spoke as he bent down to kiss along her jaw and neck as he circled her clit with his thumb and crooked his fingers to caress the bundle of nerves within her. 

She panted and cried out as her breath caught and she gasped for air. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she writhed beneath him, using her hips to beg for more until she came crashing down in a loud shrill moan. Adrien watched her body tremble as she came hard for him, rocking her hips against his hand until she soaked the bed. He panted as he peered down at her satisfied expression after her body relaxed into the bedspread. 

Marinette covered her face and giggled as she blushed from embarrassment. Adrien smiled and pushed her hands from her face as he gently kissed her cheeks and lips. 

“You’re beautiful. Absolutely stunning.” He whispered words as he lavished her in kisses. 

“I’m sorry that I flirted with Luka.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her body. 

“It’s okay.” Adrien held her and ran his fingers along her back after he rolled them onto their sides. “I forgive you, Bugaboo.” 

“I love you, Adrien.” Marinette pressed kisses to his chest and listened to his heart gently beat. 

“I love you too, Marinette.” Adrien pressed a kiss to her head as he felt her slowly relax and fall asleep. 

  
  


**Song I wrote to: **

** [Hate Me by Ellie Goulding](https://youtu.be/iE3WKbLFomI) **


	2. Day 2: Striptease, Underwear, and a Fuck Machine

Marinette sat back on her heels with her palms facing up on top of her thighs. Her back was straight and her hair was in a long dark braid down her back. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the cool end of a familiar black belt run along her bare shoulders. A shiver ran down her spine as she bit her bottom lip. He didn’t say a word as he circled her, causing his steel toed boots to ring out along the wood flooring. She gasped as he ran his claws beneath her chin and gently gripped it, tilting her face up. 

“Look at me, kitten. I want to see those beautiful bluebell eyes.” Chat’s voice came out like dark honey and coated her soul. 

Her puffy pink lips parted as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She watched a smirk slowly form on his lips as he peered down at her. “There’s my pur....rincess.” 

Marinette gazed at him with a wanton expression that only showcased her devotion to him. He let his claws slowly drag from her chin as he backed up from her. She watched him run his nails along the rich cherry wood countertop in the playroom as he made his way over to a stereo. 

She watched as he slowly pressed play with his clawed fingertip and all she wanted was for him to rake his nails along her back, her thighs. She wanted him to bite her neck and tie her up. Make her scream and beg for his cock. She wanted to worship him like the good kitty that he was. To show how much she loved and appreciated him. 

Chat began to slowly sway his hips to  _ Spank by Kidneythieves _ . Marinette watched him walk towards her and slowly roll his body as he ran his hands down his muscular pecs, his abs, and over his arousal that stood out through his skin tight leather suit. She bit her bottom lip as he ran his claws back up his body and sank them into his blonde hair. He tilted his head back and ran his spread out fingers down his neck and grabbed the gold bell with one of his hands, slowly sliding it down while his other hand caressed his cock through the suit. 

Marinette tried to keep her hands from pleasuring herself as she watched him slide one clawed hand across his chest and beneath the tight fabric. He bit his bottom lip, winked at her, and slipped the side of his suit down his arm. He ran his other hand across his chest and slipped the other side down, letting the top of his suit fall down. His suit sat low on his hips as he walked towards her. 

She peered up at him with a helpless expression as he held his hand out to her. “Come with me, pretty.” 

“Yes, Chaton.” Marinette took his hand and stood up with ease as he led her to the bed. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” Chat smirked at her with a spark in his peridot eyes. 

“No, Chaton.” Marinette sat on the bed and Chat ran his hands along her smooth thighs, stopping at her knees. 

“Present.” Chat suddenly spread her thighs and she gasped . 

Marinette moaned and rolled her hips with her hands behind her. She parted her lips as she peered through her dark lashes at him. 

“Sit still for me, gorgeous.” Chat winked at her as he walked around the bed to grab restraints for her. 

Marinette swallowed hard and gripped the red satin sheets in her fists as she waited. Her heart raced and her adrenaline spiked, causing her breasts to rise and fall in a faster rhythm. 

Chat came back with fur lined wrist restraints. They were made from pink leather and the fur inside was a creamy white hue. “Wrists out front for me, Princess.” 

Marinette released the sheets to bring her fists out in front of herself. She watched him graze her tender wrists with the cold metal buckles and a shiver ran up her spine as she gasped. He smirked and ran one around one of her wrists before he fastened it. He slowly teased her other wrist in the same fashion and fastened it with a quick tug. Chat brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

“Ready?” Chat gently set her hands in her lap and ran his claws down her thighs as he got onto his knees. 

“Yes, Chaton.” Marinette’s voice trembled as she felt him run a matching ankle cuff around her left ankle before doing the same to her right one. 

“Two more, Kitten.” Chat kissed her thighs. “Lay back for me with your knees bent.” 

Marinette laid back on the bed and watched him slowly run a matching thigh restraint around her left thigh. He fastened it and pulled tight, making her gasp. She bit her bottom lip and giggled as he stared into her eyes and nibbled on her inner thigh. He kissed down to blow cool air on her swollen clit and she gasped out a moan before he kissed back up to her right inner thigh. He slowly slid the other thigh restraint onto it and fastened it with a quick tug. 

She gasped as he sat back and grabbed her ankles, pushing them against her rounded behind. He snapped short chains to the D-Rings that decorated the ankle and thigh restraints, keeping her in that position. He walked around the bed and attached her wrist restraints to the side of the bed frame, keeping them above her head. 

“You okay?” Chat made sure that she was comfortable and not in pain. 

“Yes, Kitty.” Marinette swallowed hard as he leaned over her with his hands on either side of her head. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled. “Good. Now, for the real fun.” 

Marinette whimpered as she watched him walk away from her. He walked around the bed and opened a drawer, pulling out lubricant. He carried it over and tugged another toy over. One that she hadn’t used in a long time. 

“Chat?” Marinette heard him opening the lubricant container as her heart rushed. 

“Yes, Purrincess?” Chat smuggly spoke as he ran lube over the dildo that was attached to the machine. 

“You are not. Are we- Is that?” Marinette could hardly contain her excitement as she slowly realized what it was that he was about to subject her to. “It’s been ages, Adrien.” 

“And… you are quite due, my dear.” Chat smirked as he pulled it over and heard her inhale, watching her squirm on the bed. 

She gasped as she felt the tip of the dildo press against her wet opening. Chat walked away to clean his hands and grab a vibrator along with some jute. He came back and knotted the jute around the vibrator, securing it around her hips with a series of elegant knots. Marinette watched him walk back around the bed to grab his phone and a remote for the vibrator. 

Marinette cursed under her breath as the vibrator came to life first. It softly vibrated on the lowest setting, warming her up. Her chest rose and fell and she clenched her hands in and out of fists. Chat smirked and used his phone to turn the machine on, causing it to slowly enter her. She gasped and moaned as she licked her lips and tilted her head back to watch him. 

“Ready for the rest of your free show?” Chat chuckled as he watched her cheeks flush and her lips part. “You look ready.” 

“Please. Ah… God.” Marinette moaned as he poked his phone and made the machine speed up a little faster. 

She panted and watched Chat hook his thumbs into the sides of his suit and slowly swayed his hips; while, he pushed it down his hips and thighs. She gasped as he revealed a black pair of underwear that left little to the imagination. It was skin tight and cradled his erect cock and balls. Two massive cut outs ran around each hip with neon green strings running across the openings. Chat turned around and she noticed the small cutout that sat above his ass. It only showcased his muscular ass more. She whimpered as he stepped out of his suit and boots. 

He pushed the button and she cursed as the machine fucked her harder. She gasped and dug her nails into her palms as he turned her vibrator up. Chat walked over to her in only his mask, underwear, and cat ears. He placed his hands on either side of her head and peered down at her. 

“Having fun, Bugaboo?” Chat showed his canine teeth as he smirked and bit the tip of his tongue. “You look … absolutely tantalizing and delicious. I could just…” He leaned down and slowly licked from her top lip to her bottom one. She arched her back as he teased her with his tongue. 

Marinette slowly stuck her tongue out to run it along his as he brushed his soft lips against hers. She moaned and fought against her binds as she felt her whole body begin to tense up. 

“I want to suck your cock.” Marinette gasped out and he smirked. 

“Beg for it.” Chat softly spoke in a low tone and she whimpered. 

“Please let me service your amazing cock. I want to suck it, lick it, taste it. I want to swallow your cum as you go over the edge.” Marinette begged between moans and he bit back a groan. 

“Say the magic words.” Chat grazed his lips against hers and heard her whisper. 

“Please, Matou.” Marinette spoke in a ragged whisper and he purred. 

“Good girl.” Chat stood up, grabbed both the remote and his phone, and walked back to her. He set the remote and phone down beside her and slowly inched his underwear down his hips and freed himself. 

She gasped and tilted her head back to flick the tip of his smooth cock with her tongue. He hissed as she swirled her tongue around his swollen tip. Marinette wrapped her lips around his cock and he pushed the button on his phone, causing the machine to fuck her harder. He crawled over her body to make it easier on her, taking his phone and remote with him. Chat turned up her vibrator and she moaned louder around his cock. He groaned and moved his hips as she sucked him harder. The more the machine and vibrator brought her to her impending orgasm, the harder she worked on his cock with her lips and tongue. Marinette moaned as she got closer and closer to euphoria as Chat’s thighs trembled. His hips rocked more and she mewled as he turned both of the toys up more. She rocked her hips in time with his and before long they both moaned as they fell over the edge together. 

She felt his warm sweet cum spill into her mouth as she focused on swallowing it. Chat panted and slowly rode out his orgasm in time with her as he slowed the toys down. He watched her slow her hips and whimper as the machine came to a steady stop. Chat turned the vibrator off and removed his cock from her lips. 

He quickly went to work removing the dildo and untying the vibrator from her hips. He pressed kisses between her thighs and she trembled. 

“Do you hurt?” Chat peered up at her and watched her shake her head. 

“A little sore, but I’m okay. Thank you.” Marinette softly giggled as he undid her thigh and ankle restraints. 

“You’re welcome.” Chat slowly let her legs straighten and he rubbed the feeling back into them. He crawled up her body and undid her wrists, giving them as much attention. 

“Cuddle with me.” Marinette softly hummed as he laid down beside her. 

Chat rested his cheek on his fist as he leaned on his elbow and ran his fingers through her damp hair, causing her to close her eyes in bliss. She tilted her head up and softly kissed him over and over again. Chat slid his hand along her hip and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. She grabbed his bicep and pulled him on top of her, causing him to settle between her thighs.

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Spank by Kidneythieves](https://youtu.be/-eSDs-iio6A) **


	3. Day 3: Food Play and Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is voyeurism and a threesome in this too. Just because. haha**

Kagami and Marinette stumbled into Adrien’s apartment as they gripped at each other’s dresses. Kagami’s lips were on hers in a fire fueled kiss that made Marinette’s heart race and her get wet between her thighs. It only made it hotter that Adrien was standing in the doorway watching them. Kagami stopped kissing Marinette and walked over to Adrien. She smirked up at him and ran her hands down the front of his grey suit as she fell to her knees. 

“Wanna play with Marinette?” Adrien ran his hand beneath Kagami’s chin and watched her lips part. 

“Yes, please.” Kagami gripped his grey slacks in her fists and Adrien slowly peered up at Marinette, who was leaning against the kitchen counter with her hands behind her. She was gripping the counter and his gaze smoldered at her trembling knees. 

“Take her, but- I get to pick what you do to her and I get to watch.” Adrien peered down at Kagami and watched her nod. He pressed his thumb against her bottom lip and she parted her lips for him. He slipped his thumb between her lips and she eagerly sucked on it with her gaze on his. 

Marinette watched Adrien with a jealous expression as she watched Kagami service his thumb. She didn’t like other women touching her man and it made her blood boil. She pushed off the counter and walked up to him. Adrien stared at her as she pressed her body against his side and ran her hand up his neck and along his jawline. He softly hummed as she pressed gentle kisses along his neck. 

Adrien tilted his head down and kissed along her shoulder to whisper in her ear. “You know you’re mine. Not her. I just want to spoil you.” 

Marinette nodded and he used his other hand to touch Marinette’s chin and grazed his lips against hers in loving kisses. “I know. I just don’t like someone else touching you.” 

Adrien smirked and peered down at Kagami. “Kagami?” 

“Yes?” Kagami looked up at him with her soft dark eyes. 

“Can you be amazing and get me a few items from the kitchen?” Adrien watched her let his pants go and slowly stand up. 

“Yes.” Kagami waited for his command and Marinette shifted to where she was in front of him with her arms around his waist, clearly claiming him. 

“Can you please grab a bottle of Pinot Noir, a wine glass, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup?” Adrien watched Kagami’s lips part and her cheeks flush. 

“Yes, Sir.” Kagami walked into the kitchen and began to grab the items for him; while, Adrien leaned down to kiss a begging Marinette. 

Marinette’s fingers clung to his coat and he held her close by the small of her back as she ran her tongue along his. Adrien broke the kiss and whispered to her, “I want you to have fun. Let go.” 

Marinette dropped his coat and walked over to the blanket that was spread in front of the fireplace. Adrien set up the fireplace with the push of a button and watched Marinette face it. 

Kagami nearly dropped the items as she watched Marinette run her hand across her shoulder to push the thin strap of her satin red dress off. Kagami’s lips parted as she watched Adrien sit down in the black leather armchair that sat off to the side. Marinette moaned as she ran her hand over her other shoulder to drop her other thin strap down her upper arm. 

“Drop it.” Adrien spoke in a soft yet stern tone and Kagami whimpered as she watched Marinette put her hands at her sides, causing her dress to fall down her body. 

It caressed her skin on the way to her ankles and pooled on the floor. Marinette spread her black stilettos and slowly bent down, gliding her hands down her legs as she bent down to grab her dress from the floor. She arched her back as she came back up and threw her dress off to the side, giving them both a perfect view of her ass and pussy. 

Kagami set the items down on the coffee table and gathered all of her confidence. The room shifted and Adrien sat back with his arms relaxed on the arms of the chair as he pulled himself from the dominant headspace to a more neutral one. A smirk fell on his lips as he watched Kagami walk up to Marinette with purpose. 

Marinette peered down and slowly got on her knees. She placed her hands on her thighs and kept her head down. “Such a beautiful girl.” Kagami smiled as she slowly walked around her, running her hand along her shoulders. 

Marinette sucked in a shaky breath as she felt the other woman’s fingertips disappear from her heated skin. Kagami walked over to Adrien and undid his neon green accented black tie from around his neck. She kissed his cheek and slowly pulled his tie from the collar of his black shirt. 

“Merci, Adrien.” Kagami winked at him and he smirked as he watched her walk back to Marinette. 

“I want you to feel and not see what I’m doing to you.” Kagami stood behind Marinette and slid the tie over her eyes as she whispered. 

Marinette parted her lips as she felt the cool material cover her eyes and make her world black. Kagami tied it behind Marinette’s head and pulled it tight. She heard Marinette gasp as she walked away to grab the wine. Adrien pointed at the glass and Kagami smiled at him as she popped the cork and poured some into a glass. 

She walked back over to Marinette and took in how her pink nipples were taut. Marinette’s breasts rose and fell with each breath as she licked her lips. Kagami pressed the glass against Marinette’s bottom lip. Marinette parted her lips as Kagami tangled her fingers in her hair and tilted her head back. She slowly tilted the glass and filled Marinette’s mouth with the dark, sweet wine. She moaned and swallowed the wine as Kagami watched her. Wine trickled from the corner of her mouth and ran down her neck. Kagami watched it fall down the curve of her breast and she let Marinette go to get on her knees in front of her. She set the wine glass down on the blanket and slowly ran her tongue along the curve of Marinette’s breast, slowly licking up the line of wine. Her warm tongue ran along Marinette’s skin as she slowly licked up her neck and captured her lips. 

Adrien swallowed hard as he popped his belt buckle open, causing the metallic sound to ring out around the two women. He heard them moan at the sound and his ego inflamed. He sat lower in the chair and undid his slacks, reaching beneath the band of his black trunk boxers to graze his hand along his hardened length. He bit his bottom lip and groaned as he watched Kagami break the kiss to grab whipped cream. 

Kagami walked back to Marinette with swaying hips. “Lay back for me.” 

Marinette laid down and Kagami ran her hands up her shins and onto her knees. She suddenly spread Marinette’s thighs and sprayed whipped cream between them. Marinette trembled and squeaked as she felt the cold cream tease her sensitive clit. She arched her back and moaned as Kagami bent down to slowly run her tongue up her smooth folds and scooped the whipped cream onto her tongue. The tip of her tongue grazed her clit and Marinette raised her hips. 

Kagami put more cream on Marinette’s clit and circled it with her tongue before she wrapped her lips around the cream and sucked it off of her. Marinette moaned and raised her hips again. Kagami ran a line of whipped cream up Marinette’s stomach and put some on her nipples. Marinette cried out and moaned as the chill of the cream made her nipples harden more. It was almost painful, but she loved it. 

Kagami set the can on the blanket and slowly licked up the line, dipping her tongue into Marinette’s navel before continuing up her body. She swirled her tongue around one of Marinette’s nipples and wrapped her lips around it to suck the cream from it. Marinette suddenly grabbed Kagami’s hair and held her in place, rolling her pussy against the silk of Kagami’s gold dress. Kagami licked over to her other nipple and sucked it clean. She sat back on her heels and slipped her dress up and over her head. Kagami ran her dress between Marinette’s thighs and along her wet folds, causing the girl to roll her hips and moan louder. 

Adrien slipped his pants and boxers down his hips as he took his cock into his hand. He shook it and began to slowly stroke his fingers along it, teasing the head and coming back down to the base. He reached beneath his cock with his other hand and began to caress his balls as he parted his thighs and watched them with parted lips. 

Kagami got up and grabbed the chocolate syrup from the table. She put some in her mouth and slowly crawled up Marinette’s body. Her hard nipples grazed Marinette’s soft skin and made her moan. Kagami settled between her thighs and pressed her lips to Marinette’s. Marinette parted her lips and Kagami ran her tongue along hers, causing chocolate to pour into her mouth. Marinette moaned into the kiss and swallowed the sweet dark chocolate. Kagami grabbed her own breast and rubbed her nipple along Marinette’s, causing them both to moan and rock their hips against one another. She circled her nipple around Marinette’s and straddled Marinette’s thigh. She rolled her hips and soaked the other woman’s thigh with her wet pussy as she rubbed her thigh along Marinette’s smooth folds. 

Marinette moaned as she rubbed her pussy against Kagami’s soft thigh and gripped Kagami’s other breast in her hand. She pinched her nipple and gently rolled it, causing Kagami to moan. Kagami sat back and brought her legs out in front of her. She grabbed Marinette’s hips and pulled her up one of her legs. Marinette sat up with her hands behind her. She felt Kagami’s wet pussy press against hers and she softly moaned as Kagami rolled her hips. Her folds brushed against Marinette’s and made them both moan loudly. 

Adrien watched the two girls cling to one another as they brushed their pussies against one another. He groaned as he ran his hand along his cock and teased himself. His thighs trembled as he planted his feet into the flooring. He tilted his head back and slowly peered down to watch them some more as he rocked his hips. The room filled with the sounds of Marinette’s moans and it only drove Adrien wilder.

Marinette trembled as Kagami tugged on one of her nipples with her fingers, rocking her body against hers in bliss. “Ah! Kagami! Fuck….” Marinette cursed as she grabbed the girl’s hip to press her harder against her pussy. 

Kagami panted and got lost in the sounds that were coming from beside her and in front of her. Adrien’s groans combined with Marinette’s soft moans caught her soul on fire and only made it worse. She peered over at Adrien with a hungry expression and watched him kick his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off. He stood up with his cock still in his hand as he walked over. She peered up at him as he brought his cock to her lips. 

Marinette heard the familiar sound of Adrien being serviced and felt the atmosphere change as Kagami dropped her headspace. Marinette reached behind her head to untie the tie, letting it fall from her hand. She watched as Kagami ran her tongue around her fiance’s swollen tip and it only made her more jealous. She became possessive and soon she was the one shifting the room’s mood as her hands itched to pull Kagami away from him. Adrien watched Marinette’s cheeks flush and smirked at her.

“You want it, don’t you?” Adrien spoke in a low voice as he sank his fingers into Kagami’s hair as she tilted her head to change the angle. He moaned and raked his teeth along his bottom lip as he watched the woman worship him. Kagami pulled herself away from Marinette and sat back on her heels. Kagami’s nails ran up his thighs as she neglected Marinette for Adrien. 

Marinette softly growled beneath her breath as she became irritated and she crawled up to Kagami. She ran her hands up the girls thighs tugged her towards herself by the woman’s hips. Kagami gasped and let Adrien go, causing Adrien to softly chuckle as he watched his fiancee take over. Kagami caught herself on her hands and knees as Marinette spread her thighs. She ran her fingers along Kagami’s soft folds and circled her entrance with wet fingers. Kagami moaned and rolled her hips as Marinette dipped her fingers in, slowly. Kagami slowly dragged her nails along the blanket and curled her fingers into her palm. 

Marinette laid on her back and slid between Kagami’s thighs as Adrien walked around them. He got between Marinette’s thighs and ran the swollen tip of his cock against her folds. Marinette gasped as she slowly licked along Kagami’s slit. Kagami rolled her hips as Marinette slowly fingered her and flicked her swolen clit with her tongue. Adrien teased Marinette’s entrance with his cock by barely dipping into her and slipping back out, over and over. She whimpered as her thighs trembled and Adrien smirked as he watched the woman bucking her hips on top of his fiancee’s face. 

Marinette wrapped her lips around Kagami’s pussy and sucked as she flicked her clit in a fast rhythm like Adrien always did for her when she was close. Adrien rolled his thumb along Marinette’s hardened clit and heard her cry out against Kagami’s pussy and buck her hips into the air. He slowly spread his knees along the blanket and entered her in a quick thrust. Marinette gasped out and dug her nails into Kagami’s thighs as she pulled the woman down harder against her lips. Marinette worked her lips and tongue faster against Kagami’s pussy as Adrien pumped into Marinette. He slid closer and raised her hips up onto his thighs as he fucked her harder. He panted and watched as Kagami trembled from head to toe. The woman’s toes curled and it only took a few more minutes for her to be a writhing mess. 

“That’s my kitten.” Adrien groaned and slowly slid his hands up Marinette’s stomach and caressed her breasts in his hands as he rocked into her. “Kagami, Come here.” Adrien took over the room, again.

Kagami got off of Marinette’s mouth and the other woman gave her one last flick of her tongue, causing Kagami to shiver. She walked over to Adrien and he took one hand from Marinette’s breast to run his hand up her thigh. 

“Spread your legs for me.” Adrien peered at her with flushed cheeks and damp bangs. 

Kagami slowly spread her legs and he ran his hand up her inner thigh until he reached her entrance with his fingers. He dipped his fingers into her and her knees nearly buckled. They trembled as she moaned. Adrien took his fingers from her entrance and ran it up her slick folds, circling her oversensitized clit. She trembled and bit her bottom lip as he ran his fingers back down to dip them in again. 

“She made you so wet.” Adrien teased as he focused on thrusting harder into Marinette. 

Kagami moaned as he crooked his fingers and pressed his fingertips against the swollen bundle of nerves within her. She suddenly cried out and bucked her hips as she came hard, soaking his hand. 

“How many times can you cum?” Adrien pressed and stimulated the same spot again, causing her to cum again and again and again. 

Kagami felt her legs get weak as they trembled out of her control. She gasped and whimpered as he continued to make her cum in rapid succession with just his fingers. Marinette became irritated and competitive. She wanted to show that she could cum harder and more than the woman that was currently under his control. She slipped her hand between them and circled her own swollen clit with her fingertips.

Adrien felt Marinette get close and he changed rhythm on purpose. Marinette whimpered and whined as she was taken away from the edge. He continued to edge Marinette until she was begging him and clinging to his hips with her nails.

“Adrien… please… PLEASE!” Marinette rolled her hips and grabbed his arm, pleading with him as she watched Kagami sink to the floor with Adrien’s fingers still inside of her, coaxing Kagami until she couldn’t breathe. 

Adrien slipped his hand from Kagami’s pussy and watched her grip the blanket and continue to move her hips as she panted hard. He ran his wet fingers along Marinette’s bottom lip and watched his fiancee hungrily lick them clean. He groaned as he pressed himself against Marinette more, stimulating her clit with his pelvis. 

“Cum for me.” Adrien whispered as he took his fingers from her lips and she gripped his muscular ass with her nails as she raised her hips to meet his. He hungrily stole a kiss from Marinette and felt Kagami tangle her fingers in his hair and pull his head back to kiss him. “Naughty girl, Kagami. You got your turn.” 

Kagami whined as she ran her hand between her thighs and watched Adrien go back to focusing on Marinette. He slowly ran his lips against Marinette’s and felt her whole body tremble. “That’s it, baby. Let go for me.” 

Marinette’s moans came out in short bursts as she held her breath and let go. Her moans came out in a loud burst as she shivered all over, pressing her pussy against him more. Adrien thrust harder and focused on rocking himself against her. She came over and over again as he got the angle just right. He teased the bundle of nerves within her and panted as he watched her fall into a quick succession of moans and orgasms. 

Kagami watched Marinette relax as Adrien pumped into her a few more times before he pulled out and stroked himself, releasing onto Marinette’s pussy. Kagami moved Adrien out of the way and settled between Marinette’s thighs, licking up the cum as Marinette tangled her hands in Kagami’s hair. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[** Bitches by Tove Lo** ](https://youtu.be/R3Wn7qWUTBA)


	4. Day 4: Orgasm Denial, Mirror Sex

Ladybug walked up to Adrien, dragging one foot behind the other as she swayed her hips. He stumbled back against the wall as she ran her gloved index finger down his chest. His chest rose and fell as he gazed at her through his lashes and parted his lips. His gaze followed her finger as it ran up his chest and beneath his chin. She smirked and bit her bottom lip with a giggle. 

“Since it’s your birthday…” Ladybug brought her painted lips close to his as she brushed her soft lips along his. “Let me love you.” 

Adrien bit back a whine as he slumped against the wall . She slowly grazed the wall with her foot as she spread her legs. He grabbed her calf and pressed kisses along her black stocking covered leg. She bit her bottom lip and slipped a hand down the front of her red lace thong, teasing herself in front of him. 

Adrien whimpered and watched her as she rolled her hips and slowly took her foot from the wall. “You want it?” Ladybug watched him become helpless as she slipped her fingers beneath her thong and dipped them into her tight entrance. 

Adrien peered down with a groan as she brought her fingers back out and noticed how they were coated in her milky arousal. He panted and licked his lips as she brought her fingers to his lips and pulled them away before he could lick them with his tongue. Adrien whimpered and fell forward as she backed up from him. He failed to grab her as she got out of his grasp. 

“If you want it, you gotta come get it Kitty.” Ladybug giggled as she escaped down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Adrien followed her and stopped in his tracks as he found her spread out on the bed with her fingers beneath her panties. He licked his lips as his gaze smoldered. Ladybug arched her back , causing her breasts to kiss the air. His cock swelled between his thighs and his jeans became unbearable. 

Ladybug sat up as she watched him run his hand beneath the band of his tight jeans. She shook her head and stood up from the bed, making her way over to him. She took his hand from his jeans and tsked him. “No, pleasuring yourself. I choose when you get it and when you don’t, mon minou.” 

Adrien groaned as she held his hands behind his back and fell to her knees. He peered down at her with his bottom lip between his teeth. She let his wrists go and peered up at him with warm blue eyes. 

“Keep those hands there.” Ladybug ran her hands up his thighs and didn’t get near the bulge in his jeans on purpose. 

Adrien whimpered as she ran her hands near it and then pulled them back. His chest rose and fell as she teasingly touched along his hips and up his stomach, pushing his shirt up slightly. He groaned as he watched her bring her lips close to the bulge that sat between his thighs, but never touched it. A frustrated noise came out from between his lips as she continued to act like she was going to mouth him through the thin fabric. 

“M’lady…” Adrien whined as he felt her nails dig into his hips. Her gloved hands ran up his sides as she slowly stood up, grazing his nipples with her fingertips. He hissed back a groan as she circled them and then raked her nails up and down his pecs. 

His cock flexed against his jeans as he peered into her eyes. “Get on the bed for me.” Ladybug whispered and he found himself walking backwards towards the bed. 

Adrien fell back onto it and pulled himself up the bed with his hands. He watched her crawl up his body and softly giggle as she undid the button on his jeans. He wanted her hands to graze him through his designer jeans, but she didn’t. She made sure to not touch him as she slowly undid the zipper. He made a complaining sound as she ran her gloved fingers along the waistband of his jeans. He raised his hips and she slowly pulled them down with his boxers. 

She gasped as she watched him spring free. His cock throbbed and she watched Adrien part his lips as she peered into his peridot eyes. “Put your hands above your head, under the pillow, and don’t move them unless I say to.” 

Adrien slid his hands up and under the pillow as she ran her hands up his abs and along his arms, pushing his shirt up his torso. She brought her hands back down and circled his nipples as she made her way back down to his hips. He rolled his body as he followed her fingers. His gaze was one of a man that lacked control. She could tell that all he wanted to do was throw her beneath him and make her scream, but she wouldn’t allow it. 

Ladybug ran her hands up and down his hips and thighs. He groaned as she ran her fingertips along the short golden curls that were above his hardened cock, causing him to move his hips to try and get her to touch him where he needed her most. 

“Aht! Stay still or your lady is going to have to tie her kitty down with her yo-yo.” Ladybug slammed his hips down with her hands and he whimpered out a strangled sound. She placed her hands beside his hips and slowly blew air along the underside of his cock, making sure to not touch him. “So wet. So hard for me.” She watched precum spill from his slit and roll down the side of his head. 

Adrien groaned as he looked up and noticed the mirrors on the ceiling. He didn’t know when she had put those up, but it didn’t help him any. He could see the curve of her ass and the way her waist went in and back out to showcase her hourglass figure. He groaned as he watched her back curve with each movement she made. 

Ladybug ran her hand around his cock and slipped away from him, causing him to pant and complain. “Watch that mirror for me.” 

Adrien groaned as he looked up at the mirror watching Ladybug lay down beside him. She slowly raised her feet up and slipped her fingers beneath the sides of her panties. Ladybug slipped her thong up her thighs and brought her knees to her chest, taking them from her ankles. She raised her feet and spread her legs, giving him the perfect view of her pussy as it bloomed. He whimpered and growled from deep within his chest as she ran her panties down her wet folds and pushed them inside of her entrance, pulling them back out. 

Adrien could barely breathe as she rolled onto her hands and knees, arching her back slow. She crawled over to him and he moaned as she placed her thong over his head. She let it sit over his nose for a moment and watched his gaze spark and ignite. Ladybug slowly brought it down to his lips and made sure that the part that she had previously soaked was in the front. 

“Open your mouth.” Ladybug peered at him and watched him slowly part his lips. She put her thong between his teeth and heard him make a muffled sound. 

Adrien would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to disobey her. If he didn’t want to grab her and throw her onto the bed. He peered up and stared at her thong between his lips and it only solidified the fact that he was tasting her sweet pussy at that moment. He wanted her. Wanted to lick her and taste her more. Wanted her hips bucking on his face as he worked her. He gripped the pillow and yelled out in a disgruntled way that only fueled Ladybug further. 

“Do you want me? Do you want to cum?” Ladybug kissed down his chest and between his abs. She dipped her tongue into his navel and ran her tongue down the soft golden strip of hair that ran down to his trimmed pelvis. 

Adrien made a begging sound. A sound of complete utter helplessness as she teased him. He went to remove his hands from the pillow and within moments she had them slammed back down onto the bed. 

“Naughty Kitty.” Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo from the red lace garter on her thigh and tied his wrists together with it. She slipped the yo-yo through the filigree of the headboard and slipped it between his raised arms, placing it between his hands. “Be a good boy and hold that for me and don’t let go.” 

Adrien groaned as she smirked and kissed back down his neck. She nibbled on his neck and slowly licked down to his left nipple. She circled it with her tongue and wrapped her lips around it. He arched his back as she trailed open mouthed kisses over to his other one, lavishing it. 

Adrien raised his hips to try to graze his cock against her pussy and she raised up on her feet to keep him from touching her. Ladybug poked the tip of his nose with her fingertip. “Not until I say, pussy cat.” 

Adrien groaned as he lowered his hips and complained. “C’mon… I’m gonna die. You’re literally  _ killing  _ me.” 

“That’s the point. I want you bursting for me.” Ladybug winked at him as she crawled up his body and grazed his nose with her wet pussy. Her intoxicating scent flooded his senses and he lost all control. His hips bucked as he suddenly could only smell her,  _ taste  _ her. His hands pulled against the binds and she watched him go absolutely mad. 

Adrien clenched his teeth around her panties and panted, only bringing more of her heady scent into his nose. A whimper came from his lips as she felt his body move. His cock flexed and he felt cum begin to run up his shaft. “Ladybug. I can’t- Oh shit.” 

Ladybug rolled her hips and wouldn’t let him go from between her thighs as she heard him cry out with her thong between his teeth. His cock throbbed and his balls pulled tightly against his body as his thighs trembled. She felt his warm cum hit her rounded behind as he released against his will as he lost all control. She peered down at him and slid down his body, finally rubbing her smooth pussy against the length of him. He trembled and shook as she brushed herself along his overly sensitive cock. 

“Oh god… fuck… wait.” Adrien tried to complain as she gently pressed down on him and rolled her hips. He groaned as she worked him up again with ease. He hissed as she continued to move until he was hard again. “Wait. Ah…” He moaned as she caught the tip of his cock on her entrance and sank down onto him. 

Adrien peered up at the mirrored ceiling and watched her hips move as she rode him. He got lost in the way her spine curved and her ass stuck out with each slow movement. Adrien let his eyes flutter shut as she worked him to the edge and then took him away from it, over and over again. She brought him out to the tip and circled her hips, teasing him before she fell back down onto him. 

He licked his lips and groaned as she continued to bring him to the edge and away again until his whole body was shaking beneath her. “So evil.” Adrien complained as she kept him on the very edge of bliss. 

“Am I?” Ladybug giggled as she teased herself against him and right as he was begging for mercy, she slammed down and cried out as she came. 

Her walls clenched around him and he moaned loudly as he felt himself begin to fall over the edge again. He gasped as he licked his lips and chased her with his hips as she suddenly climbed off of him. His balls ached and he whimpered as she reached up to undo her yo-yo and let it snap back into itself as she placed it back on her thigh. Ladybug sat back on her heels and brought his reddened wrists to her lips, placing soft kisses along the marks. His chest rose and fell as she held his hands above his head. 

“Only well behaved kitties get to cum again and you didn’t wait for me to tell you when.” Ladybug teased him and he whined as he writhed against the bed. “Are you going to be a good kitty and wait for your lady to tell you when to cum for her?” 

“Yes.” Adrien hissed as he watched her with a hungry gaze. 

“Good boy.” Ladybug held his wrists with one hand and slowly ran her other hand down his torso as he kept his gaze locked on hers. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Birthday Cake by Rihanna feat. Chris Brown (remix)](https://youtu.be/WimjkqmQy7U) **


	5. Day 5: Demon Sex, Impact Play, Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a warning... there is blood towards the end of this. :)**

Ladybug sat on a throne made of red roses. The stems twisted together to make the seat and back as the roses bloomed out from the top of the back. She crossed her long pale legs that had what looked to be red ink crawling up from her stiletto heeled feet to her mid thigh. She wore a red PVC corset dress that crawled up and around her throat with a black spider web pattern. Her dark red bat wings spread out as she tapped her long spindly nails on the arm of the chair. They were dipped in red and it pooled up her arms until the ink stopped mid bicep. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and held with a red rubber band. Her blue eyes were encased in a streak of black that slowly faded into a bright red across her cheeks and her lips were painted a crimson red. 

She watched Chat crawl towards her. His muscular arms and legs were coated in black and his claws stood out as he slowly moved along the floor. She took in his muscular back and short black leather shorts as he crawled towards her. His black bat wings stood out from his back and the bell on his collar rang out as he slowly made his way towards her. He peered up at her through the black ink that ran across his cheeks, causing his peridot eyes to glow. 

Ladybug smirked and suddenly uncrossed her legs to place the toe of her heel on his shoulder, keeping him at bay. Chat peered up at her and pressed his black painted lips to her inner calf. “Kitty want to play, hm?” 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Chat purred as he slowly licked her calf with a rough tongue. 

“How bad does he want to play with his bug?” Ladybug smirked at him and leaned over to slowly run her long nails along his jawline. 

“Badly, Mistress Ladybug.” Chat swallowed hard as he raised his chin to chase after her hand when she slowly took it away from him. 

“Was he good today?” Ladybug stared at him and watched him slowly lick his lips. “Answer me.” 

“No, Mistress Ladybug.” Chat’s heart raced as he imagined what she would do to punish him for it. 

“What should Mistress Ladybug do then, hm? How should the poor tom cat be punished?” Ladybug ran the toe of her heel along the side of his face and up beneath his torn cat ear. 

Chat sighed and his breath trembled as he begged for more pets. “Whatever her dark heart desires. She is mine and I am hers.” 

“Good boy. Now. Stand up pretty and walk over to that St. Andrew’s Cross.” Ladybug pointed at the black X across the room that was made from roses. 

He stood up and walked over to it. He could feel her walking behind him as he placed his hands up on the top of the X. She pressed her body against his and wrapped each of his leathery wings closed with leather restraints that she chained to the black leather harness that encased his muscular chest. Chat breathed hard as he felt her long nails run up his arms and fasten each of his wrists into restraints that were chained to the cross. 

“Gonna be a good kitty?” Ladybug whispered over his shoulder as she slowly bit into his neck and moaned. “What should I use? A whip…. Floggers…. A cane….maybe a paddle?” She heard Chat whine at it all and she softly giggled. 

Ladybug backed up from him and slowly ran her nails down his spine, over his tight leather covered ass, and down the backs of his legs. She slowly bit on his thigh as she fastened the restraint around his ankle and hooked it to the cross. She moved over to his other one to do the same. Chat gasped and bit his bottom lip with his sharp fangs as she bit him. 

She slowly stood up and ran her nails back up his legs and gripped his ass in her hands. “Ready to play? Remember your safe words?” 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Chat groaned as she hooked her long nails beneath his collar and tugged his head back to capture his lips. He growled as she bit his lip, let go, and released his collar from her fingers. 

“Good, kitty.” Ladybug smirked as she walked away from him to grab a pair of red leather floggers. 

She came back to him and ran her hands along the hem of his leather shorts. She pulled them back and let it go to snap against his skin and he flinched. He held onto the chains with his hands as he bit his bottom lip and groaned at the dull ache. Ladybug slowly slipped his shorts down over his ass and back up in a teasing manner. His cock flexed and he whimpered as she went back to running her nails along his spine. 

“Why should I give the kitty what he wants?” Ladybug’s voice teased him and a shiver ran up his spine at her words. His legs trembled as he made a begging sound. 

“Please, M’Lady. I beg of you.” Chat pulled on the chains once more as his leather shorts became too tight. 

Ladybug wrapped her arms around his waist and she ran her nails down his sides and tucked her thumbs into the shorts. She ran one hand over the bulge in his shorts and his breath hitched. Ladybug cupped his balls and gently gripped them, causing him to moan and whine. 

“Fuck.” Chat cursed as she slowly ran her hand back up to the waistband of his shorts. 

She pushed them down and freed him from their tight confines. He panted and moaned as he licked his lips. Ladybug ran her hands along him and gently bit one of his bound wings. Chat groaned as he pulled on the chains, causing his muscles in his arms to flex and stand out. 

Ladybug smirked and backed up, letting her fingers trail across his heated skin. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Chat’s voice came out breathy as he heard her walk over to an ornate cabinet. 

Ladybug came back with a remnant of black rabbit fur and a red leather handled black cane. “We’re gonna start nice and slow.” 

Chat nodded as he braced himself and his heart raced. She picked up the floggers and ran them up his back. The soft leather caressed his skin and he softly mewled as she ran them back down. She lightly flicked them against his skin as she rotated her wrists. He moaned as she progressively made them bite harder against his skin. She rocked them by moving her wrists and lightly slapped the tendrils of leather against his muscular ass. He groaned as the light sting turned into a dull ache. She slowly worked him up and watched his skin turn pink as she slapped them faster against him. He groaned and his cock spilled precum as she continued to lavish him with the leather straps. 

Ladybug slowly ran the floggers up his spine and then dropped them to grab the cane. Chat peered over his shoulder and she ran her fingers beneath his collar to pull him against her for a kiss. He moaned and hungrily kissed her lips as she ran her cane between his thighs and lightly tapped his balls with it. He broke the kiss to moan and flinch with each delicious smack. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Ladybug smirked at him and he barely was able to focus on her. “Answer me, Chaton.” 

“Yes, Mis- Mistress Lady- Ladybug.” Chat gasped the words out as she let him go and slid the cane along his balls, pulling it away from him. 

“When I start hitting hard, count for me.” Ladybug smirked and stood off to the side with the cane in her hand. “We’re gonna start out soft.” 

Chat nodded and gripped the chains as he patiently waited. “Okay.” 

Ladybug pulled back and lightly tapped the cane along the bottom curves of his ass. Chat moaned as the short gentle pats lulled him into it. They were soft and teasing as she focused on the color of his skin. She suddenly pulled back and smacked him hard with the cane, causing him to cry out. 

“Oh fuck! One.” Chat panted as the sharp sting began to sing with a dull hum. He rocked his hips and waited for her to do it again. The anticipation filled him and his chest rose and fell in quick breaths. 

Ladybug pulled back and smacked the cane across his bottom curves again and he groaned loudly. 

“Two.” Chat gasped as his legs trembled. She barely let him catch his breath before she threw another one at him. “Three! FUCK!” 

Ladybug ran the fur over the red lines that were swelling along his ass and he softly hummed at how amazing it felt after the pain. “Three more.” 

“Okay.” Chat gripped the chains and braced himself. 

Ladybug pulled the cane back and hit him again. “Count.” 

“Four.” Chat cried out as he moaned and bared his fangs with a low growl. 

She ran the cane along his ass and spanked him again with it. “Good.” 

“Fu- Five.” Chat barely got the number out as she hit him again. He cried out and nearly fell as she hit him again. “S- Si- Ah!” 

“I didn’t hear you, Chaton. What was that? Do I need to give you two more?” Ladybug ran her hand up his throat and grasped it in her hand as she whispered in his ear. She felt him swallow hard and gasp as she clenched her fingers around his neck. 

Chat moaned as she made it harder for him to breathe, giving him a slight break from the pain. Ladybug watched him rock his hips and moan louder . She slowly let his neck go from her fingers. “Now count like a good minou.” She stepped back and pulled her hand back as she watched his skin swell and bleed in some places. 

“No, wait. AH!” Chat cried out as she smacked the cane against his ass once more. “Six. SEVEN!” 

Ladybug set the cane down and took up the fur again. She ran it over his ass and heard him purr as she soothed him with it. He rocked his hips as she ran the fur over his hip and wrapped it around his cock. Chat panted and moaned as he moved within the soft fur. His cheeks flushed and he licked his lips. She ran her hand up his back and hooked her fingers beneath his collar and pulled tight, choking him. He let out a groan as he choked and rocked his hips faster into the fur. 

Ladybug nibbled on his wings and Chat whimpered as he felt his body tremble. “Cum for me.” 

Chat panted and focused on her as she released his collar to let him breathe for a moment before she tugged it again as he released with a guttural moan that sounded more primal than human. 

“That’s my good kitty.” Ladybug smirked and released his collar, slowly running the fur along his cock until he was fully satisfied. 

She removed the fur and undid his binds. Chat hissed as he stretched his wings, wrists, and ankles. Ladybug smiled at him and slid his shorts down the rest of the way. “Go lay on the bed, baby.” 

Chat nodded and walked over to her bed, feeling the cuts sting his skin. He laid down on his stomach and Ladybug brought over ointment and ice. 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Ladybug ran ointment along the red marks and Chat hissed as he rested his head on his crossed arms. 

“Sore, but it’s a good kind of sore.” Chat chuckled as she took care of him. 

She ran her hands along his ankles and wrists, rubbing the redness away. Ladybug kissed along his back as she put ice on his wounds. “Better?” 

“Thanks.” Chat sighed as she ran her nails along his back and legs while she sat between them. 

“You did good, Chaton.” She bent down and kissed along the side of his hip. 

“Thank you, Mistress Ladybug.” Chat swallowed hard as he relaxed. After a few minutes she removed the ice and began to massage his ass with her hands, causing him to moan. 

**Songs I Wrote To:**

[ **Vicious by Halestorm** ](https://youtu.be/RSrlo-kteTY)

** [Sick Like Me by In This Moment](https://youtu.be/03X0B6u-AxM) **


	6. Day 6: Chastity, Pet Play, Overstimulation

Adrien sat at his desk in his office and stared over the plans for the fall season. He had taken over his father’s company once he was arrested for being Hawkmoth. It hadn’t been easy on Adrien, but he had taken up the job with little complaint because he knew he had no choice. His mother would have wanted him to keep _ Gabriel _ running, even if he hated the brand himself. 

He cleared his throat as he felt the weight of the metal chastity cage between his legs. He didn’t know why he had agreed to let Marinette put him in it, but there was a secret thrill about knowing that it was there. 

She was out in Milan for the week, dealing with some promotional events for the brand. He had wanted to go with her, but he knew that he was stuck doing the business side of things there. Paperwork, approvals, and finances to name a few. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his leg, tapping the heel of his black dress shoes on the ground. 

His phone went off and vibrated along the desk. He picked it up and saw that he had a message from Marinette. She hadn’t talked to him that day yet and he had been waiting for her to return his text. It was the middle of the week and being stuck in a cage was already eating at him. He chewed on his thumb nail as he opened the text and nearly fell out of his chair. 

**How are you feeling, Kitty Cat?**

Attached to it was a photo of her biting her index finger. Just her lips, chin, and finger. Nothing else. He couldn’t see her face or what she was wearing, if she was wearing anything at all. His mind wandered to her naked and laying out on the bed for him. Waiting. He cursed under his breath and hit his desk as his dick struggled to harden. The cage kept him from swelling and it only irritated him more. 

**A lot better before you sent that photo.**

Adrien quickly texted her back and threw his phone on his desk, trying to dive into paperwork to erase what he had seen. His phone went off again and he groaned as he picked it up. 

**Then I guess you don’t want to see the rest?**

His gaze fell on a photo of her breasts and small waist being held in by a satin emerald hued corset that was coated in delicate black lace. “Fuck.” Adrien bit his bottom lip and gripped his phone as his cock tried to flex, but couldn’t. “Why…” He angrily texted her back. 

**You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? **

He set his phone down when a knock came to his door. He peered up and called for them to come in as his phone went off again. 

**You haven’t seen nothing yet. Also… you know very well how to get free… Don’t you? ;) **

Adrien was going to kill her. He would, after he got her hands on her that is. All he wanted to do was pick her up by the hips and throw her around the bed, satisfying her and his hunger until he couldn’t give any more. He grabbed the paper on his desk and crumbled it into his fist as he set his jaw into a smile at the secretary in front of him. She appeared concerned as she watched him force a smile at her. 

“Do, do you need me to leave and come back at a better time Monsieur Agreste?” The woman pointed her thumb behind her with an awkward smile. 

“No! I- I’m sorry. Please. What did you need to speak with me about?” Adrien cleared his throat and uncrumpled the paper to straighten it out with his hands. 

“Joelle is sick and can’t make it in tomorrow for the fitting. What did you want to do about it?” The woman chewed on the back of her pen as she stared at him. 

“Um…” Adrien heard his phone go off and he glanced over at it. He picked it up and looked at the text. 

**You didn’t forget our little game did you, Alley Cat?**

The photo was just her slender neck, but what was around it made his cock throb. He grabbed a black pencil and grit his teeth. A thick band of leather ran around her neck with silver hardware and a massive silver bell dangled from the front. She flicked it, bit her bottom lip, and his mind filled in the sound for him. It was enough to set his soul on fire and it caused him to snap a pencil in two. He tried to focus on the book in front of him of the models that he had lined up.

“Replace her with… um…” Adrien ran his hand through his hair as he poured himself over the pages of models. 

“If you want I can leave and come back. I didn’t mean to upset you.” The woman became frazzled and felt like it was her fault that he was acting the way he was. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. My irritation has nothing to do with you. You are doing an amazing job, Rose. Look, go ahead and call Juleka and see if she wants to stand in for her. I think the clothes will fit her.” Adrien wrote down her contact information and passed it to the secretary. 

“Okay. Thank you, Sir.” Rose smiled and hurried off to call Juleka. 

Adrien grabbed his phone and texted Marinette back with a quick message. 

**You made me break my pencil. Poor Rose thought I was upset with her. Yes, I know what I need to do, but it’s hard to run errands when I have a business to run.**

It didn’t take long for her response to come through and he busily scratched off Joelle for Juleka on his itinerary. He grabbed his phone and looked down at it. 

**So testy… it’s not like I have your dick in a vice. Oh wait… :giggles: I do. Hurry up kitty. Don’t you want to be free to pet your Purr...incess?**

A photo of her in a mirror appeared and he fell out of his desk, taking some of the paperwork on his desk with him. He slammed his palm down on the top of his desk and got up with his blonde hair in his smoldering emerald hued eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. She had done enough. He was going to do his errands and he’d be damned if anything or anyone was going to get in the way of it. 

He peered down at the image of her again. She was wearing the emerald hued corset that was coated in elegant black lace. Black garter straps snapped onto a pair of black thigh high stockings and what made it worse was that she had added a photo of the pink toe beans that were on the bottom of her dainty feet. Not to mention that she had big fluffy black cat ears and a fluffy tail that he had no idea how it was attached to her. Then throw in the bell that only begged for him to play with. He wanted to swat at it and make it ring. Tug it and pull her towards himself in a passionate kiss. He hadn’t kissed her in so long. Hadn’t touched her in so long. His heart raced and his cock and balls ached in his slacks. His mind was racing and the cage only got in the _ damn _way of what he wanted. 

**I hope you’re happy that I will be leaving work now to run those errands because so help me God… I will die if I don’t get the damn cage off soon. **

His phone went off as he was gathering his paperwork and packing up his bag. He peered down at the text and scoffed before he groaned. 

**Good, because I’m home early and this kitten wants to play. **

Marinette had sent a photo of her bent over with a clear shot of how that tail worked and it only fueled the fire under Adrien’s feet. He shook his head and threw his bag over his shoulder, shoving his phone into his pocket. 

Adrien hurried through the hallways of the building and tried to answer questions as he walked fast. He needed to get out of there and get what he needed to done. They weren’t hard errands to run. It was just hard for him to find a moment to do them. He sighed as he made it to the elevator and took it down to the garage floor. The doors couldn’t open fast enough as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**Better hurry up kitty… I don’t know how much longer this kitten can wait. I’m already dripping for you. **

Adrien stumbled on a crack in the cement as he looked at a photo of her spread legs and dripping wet pussy. He hit his forehead and slid his hand down his face as he tried to focus on walking. He texted her back and bit his bottom lip with a groan. 

**You’re a tease. You know that? **

**So I’ve been told… by a certain someone. C’mon, Minou. Get those errands done. There are only 5. **

“Pfft. Only five.” Adrien scoffed under his breath and texted her again. 

**It’d be faster if I didn’t have a certain girl sending me her pussy. **

**Want a better view? **

A photo of her spreading herself open for him showed up and he whined as he stumbled to his car. 

**Evil. Headed to the first place. This cage sucks ass. **

**And who wanted a chastity cage while his kitten was gone? **

**Don’t remind me.**

**I’ll remind you as much I like. Keep up being a brat and I’ll add on another errand for you. **

**You wouldn’t dare. **

**Hm… seems like I would like to add chocolate ice cream to that list from Andre.**

**God fucking damnit, woman. **

**Aht! Now, I’d like a croissant from my parent’s bakery. Also, tell them I say Hi. Are you done now?**

**One chocolate ice cream and one croissant with a hello added to the list. **

**Good boy. See you soon. **

Adrien grumbled as he started his car and heard his phone go off again. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

**One more to keep you company on your little quest for the key, Catsanova. **

A photo of her with parted lips and head slightly tilted back in bliss came through with the text and Adrien growled at it. His cock threatened to throb and swell, causing him to curse at the cage between his legs. 

Adrien ran around the city as fast as he could. He started at the local sex shop, buying the lubricant that she liked best. Then he went to the local pet shop to buy a pink bowl that had crystal accents around the edge. Then he ran to another shop to pick up a leash because the previous pet shop was not where she wanted that from. Adrien was exhausted and with each new item that he grabbed, new sensations came with it. He went to the clothing shop to buy her the black bra that she wanted. It had straps that ran across the tops of the cups and connected to the straps. He bit back a groan as the cage kept him from getting hard and he wanted to take it off. If he only had the damn key. Adrien slammed the bra down to pay for it and the cashier looked at him concerned. He ignored it as he handed her his card and bit out a thank you with a forced smile. 

He left the shop and went to the grocery store to grab: milk, strawberries, and chocolate syrup. His last stop before the glacier and her parents’ bakery was the liquor shop. He walked in and grabbed a rich wine. He was dreading seeing her parents because while he knew that he was wearing a chastity cage and they wouldn’t… something about it was humiliating to him. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he thought about it. It only turned him on more at the thought of the secret that lay in his pants and he hated it. Yet strangely loved it. It was something taboo and something about that fueled his desire. 

**How are those errands going? **

Adrien took his phone out and peered down at the text. He smirked as he sat in his car and texted her back. 

**I’m on the last two. I will give you this. Something about running around with a cage and no one knowing… is kind of doing things for me. **

**Our little secret. ;) **

Adrien softly chuckled at her text and groaned as he adjusted the cage through his slacks. He could feel the small lock that sat above his dick through the thin material and he thought about how such a small thing was in the way of his freedom. 

**Don’t touch.**

**I’m not touching. And yes, our little secret. ;) **

**Mm...hm… I don’t believe you, tom cat. **

**Look it’s not comfortable. **

**Did you want to text me your safe word? If it’s causing a serious issue. I need you out of it.**

**No. It’s not like that. It’s fine. XD I’m in it to win it. Andre’s is next. See you soon, Bugaboo. ;***

**Don’t call me Bugaboo. And see you soon. ;***

Adrien thought for a moment and decided that it would be hard to get ice cream and then go to her parents. He changed the order and headed to _ Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie and Patisserie _ first. He parked and opened the front door to the shop. 

“Adrien! We weren’t expecting you today.” Sabine walked up and hugged him. 

He tried to keep his hips back slightly as he returned her hug. “Marinette wanted me to come by and grab some croissants and say hi.” He cleared his throat as he went to let go when Tom came up and hugged him from behind shoving him into Sabine. He shifted his hips to the left and blushed as he breathed out slowly and awkwardly laughed. “Hi, Monsieur Dupain.” 

“I’ve told you to call me Papa.” Tom laughed as he let him go. Sabine let Adrien go and walked over to wrap an arm around Tom’s waist. 

“Just croissants? Our daughter has been so busy lately.” Sabine smiled as she walked over to grab a box to put the croissants in. 

“Yeah, I wish she didn’t work so much but it’s been difficult.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and Tom clapped him on the back. 

“It’s okay. How is your father?” Tom could hate the man all he wanted, but he was still Adrien’s father. 

“Losing his mind more, but I mean anyone would locked up in solitary.” Adrien shrugged as he swallowed hard and ignored the embarrassment he felt from wearing the chastity cage and being nearly found out. Not that they would know what it was, but it would still be awkward nonetheless. 

“Very true. I wish there was a better outcome for him.” Tom sighed as he threw in the dessert that he knew Marinette liked. 

“I think everyone would have liked a better outcome for him, but he did what he did and we can’t just let it go.” Adrien shrugged as he took the boxes of items from her parents. “Here.” He went to pay, but they refused his card. 

“Just have our daughter come visit us soon.” Sabine smiled and Adrien nodded. 

“Of course.” Adrien smiled and his eyes went wide as they hugged him again. “I should get going. Thank you again.” 

“Anytime.” Tom and Sabine waved as he walked out of the shop and got into his car. 

Adrien took his phone out and texted Marinette after he set the boxes beside him on the passenger seat. 

**Your parents hugged me and said hi and that they want you to stop by. Also that you work too much. **

It took her a bit to respond to him and he had already started on his journey to find _ Andre’s Glacier _ when he got the text. 

**Sorry I couldn’t text and fall over. I laughed so hard I choked on my tea. Did they find out? Did their expressions change?**

**They didn’t notice. I kept my hips tilted or away. Sigh. I’m glad you’re enjoying my pain. **

**One more errand to go, baby. Then you can have me any way you want. **

A photo of the back of her neck with her hand holding up her hair to show off the buckle on her collar came in with the text and made his mouth water. He wanted her and he was quickly becoming more and more angry at the cage keeping him from it. 

Adrien quickly finished up the last errand and hurried home with all of the items. He put all of the items on his arms and rushed up to the elevator. He hit the up arrow button as fast as he could and waited for the doors to open. It didn’t feel like it was fast enough and when the door dinged he barged through the opening, finding it empty. He hit the floor they lived on as fast as he could and waited, tapping his foot as he watched the numbers move one by one. His cock tried to flex and it was impossible for it to. He groaned and flung the doors open when it rang out around him. He walked fast down the hallway and fumbled with his keys to find the right one to open the apartment door. 

The keys fell to the floor and he growled in frustration as he bent over to pick it up. He found the right key and shoved it into the lock, turning it with a trembling hand. He opened the door and barged in, freezing in his tracks. 

Marinette was sitting on the back of the couch with her hands at her sides and her thighs spread. A devilish smile sat on her red painted lips and he could have killed her for the look on her face. “Careful, kitty… You’re gonna break the lock.” 

Adrien slammed the door shut behind him, set the ice cream down on the entry table, threw his keys, and dropped the bags to the floor. He walked fast towards her and grabbed her cheeks in his hands, capturing her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. She parted her lips and gave him access as he deepened it. He slid his hands down her back and groped her ass in his hands. She moaned as the cage pressed against her through his slacks and she rolled her hips, moaning against his lips. Adrien winced as he felt his cock try to swell. 

“I ran your errands. Now let me have my girl.” Adrien bit the words past his lips and she smirked at him as she walked her fingers up his chest. 

“Gotta find the key first.” Marinette bit her tongue with a smirk and he growled as he went to pull away from her. She grabbed his tie and yanked him back towards herself. “It’s not in the apartment, hot stuff. Gotta unwrap me to find it.” 

Adrien groaned and began to lavish her neck in kisses. He moved down her body and nibbled along her shoulder as he ran his fingers behind her back. 

“Not under there.” Marinette softly spoke as he kissed along the tops of her breasts. 

Adrien moved down her body, feeling and kissing his way until her was on his knees between her thighs. He ran his hands up her thighs and felt for her garter belt, hearing something jingle. His fingers touched it and an expression of relief fell over his face. 

Marinette raised her foot and pressed it against his shoulder. “Not with your fingers.” 

Adrien groaned as he ran his hands down her inner thighs and shoved her legs open wide. He growled and nibbled along the inside of one of her thighs until he was up near her hip. He bit the key and pulled it out with his teeth, grazing the cold metal against her thigh as he sat back on his heels. Marinette took in his messy hair and how he looked like he was on the brink of pouncing on her. 

“Good kitty. Now, drop it here.” Marinette held her hand out for it and he dropped it into her palm. “Did you get what I asked for?” She slowly fanned her legs wide as she got off the back of the couch, giving him a show. 

Adrien groaned and shoved off his suit coat as he stood up to follow her. He threw it on the back of a kitchen chair as he loosened his tie with one hand. She slowly bent over and shook her ass as she went through the bags. She grabbed the black leather leash and arched her back, slowly body rolling back up as she let the leash slowly slide through her left hand and held it in front of her. 

She peered over her shoulder and giggled. “Purr...fect.” 

Adrien walked up behind her and took the leash from her hands. He hooked the leash to her collar and wrapped the leash around his fist, pulling her back against his body. The metal cage pressed against her ass and she softly mewled as he gripped her chin to turn her face to the side and up. “You gonna unlock me?” Adrien brushed his lips against her parted ones and softly kissed her. He slowly ran his tongue along her top lip and flicked her bottom one. 

She chased his tongue with her own and arched her back to run her ass against him. Adrien whined as the action caused the cage to move. She smirked as he grabbed the bell and spun her around to face him. She let her head relax back as she parted her lips and stared through her dark lashes at him. “You want free?” 

“Yes.” Adrien bit her bottom lip and held her there by the bell and leash. 

“Then show me how badly you want me.” Marinette sighed as she watched his expression change to one that was pure sin. 

“Oh? Let me show you what you’ve done to me all day, Pussy Cat.” Adrien let go of her collar and released some on the leash to fall to his knees. She gasped as he ran the leather handle of the leash along her wet folds. Her hands fell to his hair as he gently smacked her swollen clit with the soft leather. He ran it one more time up her folds and wrapped the leash around his fist, yanking down on it as he covered her pussy with his mouth. 

She gasped and cried out as he lavished her with his warm tongue. “Shit. Ah- Adrien.” 

He slowly licked up her folds and circled her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. “Unlock it and I’ll let you cum.” He pulled back from her pussy and smirked up at her with wet lips. 

Marinette groaned down at him and her legs clamped shut as he blew air on her wet clit, sending a shiver through her. Adrien yanked on the leash and pried her thighs apart to breathe on it again. “Stop- ah- A- Adrien!” She gripped his hair harder and yanked his head back. 

“Unlock it.” Adrien flicked her swollen bud with a fast movement and she trembled as he gently blew on it again. 

She gasped and bent forward as he pulled her down towards him more. Her hands suddenly gripped his shoulders and her nails bit into his shirt. “I-” 

“C’mon, pretty kitty. Don’t you want to cum? Don’t you want to hear your name on my lips?” Adrien used his other hand to wrap her tail around his other fist and gently yanked and pushed the anal plug within her tight entrance. She gasped and her thighs trembled as he worked her. 

Marinette whimpered as he slowly licked up her folds and pulled on the leash and her tail at the same time. He worked on moving the plug in and out gently as he lightly choked her. She gasped and dug her nails deeper as her whole body tensed up. She was so close. So damn close, but she knew that he wasn’t going to give it to her. Adrien felt her clit swell and knew that she was close by how her pussy throbbed for him. How her body trembled. He smirked and pulled back, giving slack to the leash and tail. 

“You gonna unlock it for a needy man or not?” Adrien smirked up at her as he watched her whole body move with each breath she took. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and he grabbed her bell in his fist that wasn’t holding the leash. He pulled her face closer to his and ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one. “You know you want me to make you cum. More than once. Be a good kitten and free me.” 

Marinette swallowed hard and grabbed his loose tie, yanking him up off his knees and he stood up against her body as she pulled him against herself. She ran her hand down the front of his slacks and he swallowed hard as he felt her hand run along his balls. She ran her fingers back up and played with the lock through the thin fabric. “You want free?” She spoke out in pants as her lips barely brushed his. 

“Mm-hm. I do. You owe me, Purrincess.” Adrien was beyond sexually frustrated and all he wanted was to throw her on the bed and take her. 

“Go in the bedroom, undress for me, and come out her on all fours. I want you to crawl.” Marinette moaned the words out and he groaned at her. 

“I’ve already gone half a week in this thing. I have brought you what you asked for. What more do you want from me?” Adrien was at his wits end. He couldn’t do it anymore. “So help me God I’ll say it.” 

“Just one more, Chaton.” Marinette brought her hands up to her face and made a cute pout with kitty eyes and paws. 

Adrien sighed and let her leash go as she let his tie slide from her fingers. He left the room and threw his tie onto the bed. He quickly undid his button down shirt and undid his slacks. Adrien threw all of his clothes onto the bed and came out of the bedroom on all fours. He crawled up to Marinette and slowly peered up at her. She was sitting on the island pouring milk into the bowl that he had bought at the store. 

“This wasn’t part of the deal.” Adrien stared up at her and watched her pick up the bowl. 

She dipped her index finger into the bowl and slowly licked her wet finger. “But won’t you make a pretty kitty.” She slid off the island and bent over to sit it on the floor. She unhooked her leash and slid the clasp part through the handle to make a slip knot. She walked up to him and slid the loop around his neck, pulling tight. 

He gasped and the lock rang out against the metal cage as he was pulled down to the floor as she crouched down, spreading her thighs in front of his face. He peered up to see her smooth wet pussy and he groaned. “Lick the milk.” 

Adrien moaned and slowly bent down to run the tip of his tongue along the top of the milk. The liquid rippled away from his tongue as he lapped at it like he would her clit and it only fueled her desire more and tortured him. She ran her hand between her thighs and dipped her fingers inside of her entrance, pulling them back out. He groaned as he watched her use her arousal to circle her swollen pink clit. 

“Show me what you want to do to my wet pussy.” Marinette moaned the words as she slowly slid her fingers back down to insert them again. She bounced and moaned as she parted her lips, fucking her fingers like she would his cock. 

Adrien began to draw circles in the milk and flick it slowly and then faster as he watched her roll her hips and circle her clit with her other hand. 

Marinette removed her fingers and wrapped the leash around her fist, yanking him towards herself. He choked and stopped drinking milk as he moaned and she ran her wet fingers along his bottom lip. “Wanna taste what you do to me?” 

Adrien groaned and whined as the cage got in the way and he slowly licked up her fingers and around them before capturing her fingers between his lips. He sucked on them and closed his eyes as he moaned. She pulled her fingers from his lips and brought her pussy to his lips. 

“Show me.” Marinette softly moaned as he grabbed her hips and yanked her closer, covering her pussy with his mouth. He lavished her with his tongue and lips until she was lost in it. Her thighs trembled and her whole body tensed up and she tilted her head back and screamed out as she came with bucking hips. 

Adrien slowly licked her until she came down and yanked the leash from her hand, pushing her against the floor, not caring if the bowl of milk spilt. “Release my dick, now!” His chest rose and fell as he panted and glared at her. 

Marinette stared into his hungry eyes. They were absolutely smoldering more than she had ever seen before. She pushed him back and he gave in as she grabbed the lock on the chastity cage. She panted and kept her gaze locked on his as they both waited for her to unlock it. The tension between them electrified and the sound of the lock clicking open set Adrien off. He shoved her hands out of the way and unhinged the cage, pulling it off himself, threw the bowl across the floor, and shoved her against the ground. 

He undid the clasps on her corset and yanked it off her body, gripping her breasts and capturing her nipples between his lips. She moaned and gripped his messy hair as he lavished them. He kissed along her neck and grabbed her hips to pull her down. Her ass hit against his thighs and he yanked her up onto them. She moaned and softly giggled as he leaned over her and grabbed her thigh, slamming into her pussy. She gasped and cried out as he grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers, and slamming them above her head. He thrusted into her harder and panted against her skin. She grabbed his chin and turned his head to kiss him hard on the lips. 

She bit his bottom lip and tugged on it as he fucked her hard. His nails bit into her skin as her hands slapped his ass and gripped hard, pulling his pelvis closer to her own. She panted and moaned against his kiss as he pumped into her with all of his frustration that he had been holding in for the week. 

“God I fucking missed you.” Adrien bit the words out as he broke the kiss, only to capture her lips again as she tried to speak. 

She groaned as he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up, slamming into her again. She gasped and cried out as he thrusted into her. Her anal plug moved in and out of her as he thrusted against her and he reached around to gently slap the leather of the leash against her clit. She gasped and cried out as her thighs shook. It was all too much. So much that she could barely breathe or handle it. The soft leather bit just right and made her clit swell until she was moaning in short bursts and crying out his name. 

He felt her tremble and fall over the edge, dropping the leash to hook his fingers beneath her collar and pull back. She raised up on her hands and peered over her shoulder to moan against his lips. He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss as he groaned. She broke the kiss and gasped as he ran his hand up her neck, making the bell jingle. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Adrien bit the words out and she pushed her ass against his hips as he thrusted into her harder and with more purpose. He groaned and she moaned as she stared into his heavily lidded eyes. 

“Then do it. Fill me. Make me yours and only yours.” Marinette gasped the words out and he clenched his eyes tightly and shivered as he let go, grasping her hips and pumping into her harder than before. She screamed out and moaned as he fucked her until she was exhausted and could barely hold herself up anymore. 

She slid down onto her chest as she panted and he slowed his movements. Adrien panted and pulled out of her, watching his cum drip down onto the floor. He groaned and turned her onto her back. Adrien picked her up from the ground and cradled her in his arms. She softly hummed as she caught her breath and he pressed kisses to her forehead as he loosened the leash around his neck and took it off. 

Adrien carefully stood up and carried her to the couch. He grabbed the lubricant from the bag and poured some onto the plug to remove it without hurting her. She winced and softly giggled as she peered up at him. She ran her fingers along the side of his face and he leaned down with a warm smile to kiss her. 

“I missed you so much while I was in Milan.” Marinette softly smiled up at him. 

“I missed you too.” Adrien panted and laid down beside her, pulling her thigh over his hip to nuzzled his face into her neck. 

She giggled and ran her fingers through his damp hair, cuddling with him. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Teeth by Lady Gaga](https://youtu.be/k6BE9kkDZBc) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I lost control of Adrien. Rogue!Adrien. LMAO**


	7. Day 7: Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!: If you don't know about Multimouse... then spoilers ahead. haha But I think most people know about her already. Also, the prompt is blood so.... that's a warning in itself. XD**

Multimouse giggled as she ran through their apartment. Chat chased after her, gliding his nails along the walls in the hallway. The sound of them drove her mad as he nearly caught her. She stopped and stuck her tongue out at him before she disappeared into their bedroom. Chat caught her tail and yanked her back against him. He held her and wrapped her tail around her wrists pulling them up and back against his left shoulder. 

“Are we done playing cat and mouse?” Chat leaned down to nibble on her neck with his fangs. 

“Mmm… well now that you’ve caught the mouse…” Multimouse smirked as he slowly licked up her neck and up to her ear. “I guess I can only give up.” 

“Mmm… but where is the fun if my meal doesn’t struggle.” Chat growled and bit her ear with his fang, drawing blood. 

She squeaked and mewled as she sank against him in bliss as he sucked on her earlobe. Her knees grew weak as he lavished one of her favorite spots. She wiggled her hips as she parted her lips and tilted her head back against him. 

“Better run.” Chat whispered and released her wrists, watching her whimper and run from him again.

She ran back towards the family room and put the couch between them. She giggled and stared at him as he slammed his clawed hands down on the back of the couch. He flashed his fangs at her as he smirked and watched her squeak as he suddenly grabbed her tail again and pulled her close. 

“You think the couch is going to save you, little one?” Chat smirked at her and bit his tongue with a fang. 

“No, I was hoping you would catch me.” Multimouse peered into his eyes as she panted. “But…” She grazed his hip and grabbed his belt tail, wrapping it around her fist. “Seems I caught myself a cat.” She yanked and he let go of her tail as she pulled him into the couch. 

He growled as she leaped over the couch and tied his hands against his back with his tail. Chat watched her giggled and run towards the bedroom. “Try to get out of that, Kitty.” 

“You didn’t tie my feet together, Bugaboo! I can still get you!” Chat called over his shoulder at her and took off after her. 

“But you can’t get your claws on me…” Multimouse called down the hallway from the bedroom in a sing song voice. 

Chat growled as he moved his arms, struggling to get free. Plagg unwrapped the tail from around his wrists and he rubbed them as a smirk fell on his lips. “Oh… mouse… my beautifully delicious… little thing… Someone seems to think I should catch you.” 

“DAMNIT PLAGG!” Multimouse yelled from the bedroom and heard Chat softly laugh. 

“You can’t win, my mouse.” Chat ran down the hallway and into their bedroom pouncing onto the bed and landing on top of her with his knees on either side of her hips. 

Chat smirked down at her and undid his belt as he held himself up by one of his palms. He put his belt between his teeth, grabbed her hands, and watched her give a devious smile as he slammed her hands above her head. He chuckled and watched her wiggled her breasts, struggling against him. 

“Oh no… what will I do now? Someone… help…” Multimouse feigned fear as she arched her back, causing her breasts to kiss the air. 

Chat growled with his tail in his mouth as he gripped her wrists harder in his hand. He wrapped her wrists in his tail and fastened it to their steel headboard. Multimouse peered up at him and panted as her lips parted and he slowly ran his nails from her cheeks, down her slender neck, over her breasts, down her stomach, and along her thighs. She trembled and gasped with a shivering moan, rubbing her thighs together. 

Chat crawled back up her body and leaned down to nick her neck with one of his fangs. “Change the suit. I want more skin showing.” His voice came out in a rough whisper and she arched her back as a breathy moan passed her lips. 

She closed her eyes and the pastel pink shimmered down her body to reveal a new suit design. Her breasts were surrounded in pastel pink strings of elastic material that exposed them entirely. The strands ran up to her neck and transitioned into a soft cool grey color. Bands of pastel pink ran down her stomach in criss cross patterns before they connected to thin lines of elastic material that curved along her hips, in pink and grey, and ran around her smooth pussy. It framed it and only showed off her beautiful pink petals as she parted her thighs for him. 

A cross of black elastic bands ran around her thighs and connected in front of them with metal heart rings. Her upper arms were decorated in a similar fashion with criss crossed bands and metal heart shaped rings. 

“Enough for you?” Multimouse grabbed his bell and yanked him closer, causing her warm breath to feather along his lips.

“Purr...fect.” Chat purred and ran a nail down along one of her breasts as she let his bell go. He circled her nipple, causing it to harden as she gasped and arched for him. He growled and nicked the soft skin beside her nipple and watched blood seep from the wound. 

Chat lowered his lips to the mark and slowly ran his tongue along it. Multimouse moaned as he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked hard on it. She gasped as he trailed kisses over to the elastic bands along her breast. He grabbed it with his fang and pulled back, letting it go to snap against her skin. She cursed under her breath and softly mewled as he nibbled over to her other nipple. His claws trailed up her side as he circled her nipple with his tongue and nipped at it with his teeth. She clenched her fists and pulled against his belt. 

He chuckled as he circled his claw around her nipple and scratched along the side of it causing her to whimper and raise her hips. Crimson liquid trickled out of the cut and he slowly ran his tongue up along the curve of her breast and along the wound, wrapping his lips around her peaked nipple. 

Multimouse bucked her hips and moaned as he used his thighs to pry hers open. She raised her hips and ran her wet pussy against the bulge in his suit. Chat reached up to pull his bell down until it sat right above her swollen clit. The cold chill of the metal stimulated her clit and made her cry out in a begging tone. She rolled her hips and teased her clit on his bell as he kept her legs open wide. She gasped and trembled with each delicious movement. The bell jingled and only made her go more wild. 

Chat kissed down her body as he ran the claw on his index finger down her taut stomach, plucking the bands as he went. “This suit is really, really, sexy. All your suits should look this amazing.” He leaned down to bite one of the criss crossed bands and let it snap against her skin. 

Multimouse squealed as he made his way down her body. He ran his claws down her smooth pelvis towards her clit and felt her body tremble with excitement and fear. Anticipation made her heart go wild in her chest and she watched him run his nail lightly across the cleft of her pussy. 

“Where should I go next?” Chat teased her as he ran his fingers down along her soft outer lips. He spread his fingers wide as he ran them up her inner thighs and spread them wide open and flat against the sheets. “Don’t move your thighs, little one.” 

Multimouse swallowed hard and licked her lips as she watched him run his fingers up and down her outer lips. He circled her entrance and up around her clit without touching it. She watched him play with her as he ran a finger down and along her ass and circled her tight entrance. She gasped as he dipped his finger in and used his other hand to run his index and middle finger down her outer lips. 

“Chat.” She gripped her hands above her head as he moved his finger in and out of her ass and teased her with his other hand at the same time. She gasped and moaned as he nicked the skin above her clit and leaned down to taste it. She struggled to keep her thighs down against the bed and Chat peered up at her as he ran his two fingers down to slip them into her wet pussy. “CHAT! AH!” She bucked her hips up against his mouth as he wrapped his lips around her pussy. 

He used his tongue, lips, and fingers to work her towards oblivion. Multimouse arched her back and pulled on the tail belt that kept her hands from touching him as he closed his eyes and focused on her body’s signs. How she trembled all over and bucked against his mouth as he worked her in every way possible until she was screaming and crying out for mercy. He sucked and flicked her clit just right as he crooked his fingers in a fast rhythm sending her over the edge over and over again until her screams became silent cries. 

The whole apartment building was probably awake from her screams at this point and Chat could care less. He watched her breasts rise and fall as she hummed and licked her lips. She slowly relaxed against the bed and he gave her clit one last kiss before he removed his fingers from her. 

Chat kissed his way back up her body and undid his tail from her wrists. She brought her hands to her sides and he held her against him. His bell was cold against her sensitive clit and she shivered. “That was…” Multimouse couldn’t even think of the words that she wanted to use. 

“Paw...sitively amazing?” Chat kissed along her jaw and up to her ear. 

She softly sighed and nodded. “Amazing.” 

Chat softly chuckled in her ear and groaned as he rolled off of her to lay on his side. He grabbed her hip and rolled her to face him, pulling her against his body. “Wanna help a cat out?” 

Multimouse giggled and slowly inched down his body to pull his suit down more, freeing him so that she could wrap her lips around his throbbing cock. 

**Song I wrote to:**

**[Your Addiction by Night Club](https://youtu.be/JUoED4Z64TA) **


	8. Day 8: Sensory Deprivation, Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wanted to write some basic romantic bdsm. So, here you go. I also didn't do gagging in the 'gagging' sense. I hope you all enjoy reading it. :) Thank you for the kudos and comments. :)**

Adrien slowly laid Marinette down on their bed. She peered into his emerald eyes as he gave her a warm smile. Neither of them spoke a word as he gently kissed her soft lips. She slowly breathed in as he kissed down her neck and between her breasts. She shifted her thighs as she rolled her body in time with his soft kisses. He placed kisses along the top of her black lace panties as he tugged them down her thighs and off of her feet. Marinette bit her bottom lip as he removed the last bit of her clothing. 

He crawled back up her body, trailing open mouthed kisses along her warm skin until he reached her lips again. He straddled her hips in his black boxer briefs and took his tie from the collar of his open white button-down. He held out his slender hand and she took it as he helped her sit up. Adrien smiled at her as he watched her slowly flutter her eyes closed. He placed the silk material over her gorgeous eyes and gently tied it behind her head. 

Adrien ran kisses along her breasts and up her neck as she leaned back into the soft pillow. He got up off of her and grabbed his earbuds and phone from the nightstand. Adrien came back and she felt the bed move beside her as he sat down on it. He ran through his playlist until he found _ Ocean by Martin Garrix feat. Khalid. _

He straddled her hips again and slowly leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “I’ll be here the whole time.” Adrien pressed a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear and she softly inhaled with a nod as she felt him sit back on his heels. 

“Okay.” Marinette sighed as he slipped the earbuds into her ears. 

Adrien set his phone to the side of her and slowly ran his fingers along her collarbones and over her breasts, grazing her nipples. She gasped and arched her back as her lips parted. He smirked and circled her nipples with his fingertips, watching them harden. Adrien worked them until they were tight and tingling before he suddenly tugged on them. She gasped and moaned as she flung her hands down at her sides to scrunch the sheets in her fists. 

She felt his touch slowly disappear as he got off of her and suddenly the extra weight left the bed, leaving her confused. She felt his soft fingertips on her ankle and knew that he would be back. She swallowed hard and licked her lips as she waited for him to return. Her adrenaline spiked as she waited for him to come back. 

The bed dipped and she knew that he was back as he slid what felt like a leather strap up her inner leg. It slowly grazed her inner thigh and she parted her legs for him. The soft leather ran over her wet folds and she planted her feet to raise her hips, following the sensation. A wave of pleasure ran through her as he teased her clit with it and continued to drag it up her body. The soft leather ran along her taut stomach and up to swirl around her left nipple before it ran over to her other one. She bit back a moan as she suddenly felt the leather disappear and the sensation of soft rubber replaced it. It didn’t take her long to figure out what it was and her heart threw itself against her ribcage. 

Adrien set the ball gag beside her head and leaned over her. She felt his forearm graze against her shoulder and she reached up to run her fingertips along it, feeling the soft hair that covered it. She softly sighed as she felt his soft lips brush against hers before he ran his fingertips along her bottom lip. She parted her lips for him and he sat back on his heels to slip the ball between her teeth. He slid a hand behind her back to help her sit up for him. She leaned on her elbows and he fastened the silver buckle behind her head. Adrien kissed her cheek and she laid back down for him as he ran his fingertips along the valley between her breasts. 

She touched his sides and let her fingertips slip along his skin, grazing it and causing a chill to go down his spine. He groaned and kissed along her breasts. She arched her back and moaned as he slipped his hand between them to roll her swollen bud beneath his fingertips. 

She moaned as she breathed hard and trembled from head to toe. Her skin rose up in goosebumps as he gently blew air along one of her nipples after he licked it. The cold chill made her cry out as he slowly hovered over to her other nipple, causing her adrenaline to rush. She could only faintly feel his presence and it was hard to know what he was going to do next. She felt his fingers disappear and she whimpered against the ball. He flicked her nipple and blew air on it, causing her to squeak. Adrien chuckled and slowly blew air down along her stomach as he crawled down her body. 

His soft white woven shirt grazed along her sides and she clutched for him. She didn’t want him to leave her. Adrien grabbed one of her hands and clenched it to let her know he wasn’t leaving. He watched her relax as she let his hand go to grab the sheets as he settled between her thighs. He hovered his nose over her wet folds and didn’t touch her. She could tell where he was and how close he was to her sensitive skin. Electricity felt like it was skirting across her skin and she wanted him to touch her, but he didn’t. His warm breath feathered along her inner folds and she clutched for his hand. Adrien softly chuckled, causing his breath to come out in short bursts against her skin. He held her hand and flicked her clit with his tongue, causing her to suddenly arch up and raise her hips in a fluid movement. Adrien gently blew along her lips and she bit down onto the ball hard with a mewl. 

He brought his lips close to her folds and she felt his cool breath against her skin, causing her to whine. Adrien ran the tip of his nose along her outer lips, being careful not to touch her swollen bud. He smiled as she raised her hips and he pulled back. He settled back down once she relaxed back into the bed and brushed his soft lips from her entrance, up to her swollen bud, and pressed a kiss to it. She let go of his hand to grip the sheets, pulling them up from the bed as she bent her wrists. Her thighs trembled and he watched her pussy pulse with her racing heartbeat. 

Adrien placed one thigh between hers, kissed up her body, and circled her nipples with his tongue. She raised her hips and rubbed her pussy against his thigh. Adrien groaned as he felt her clutch at him and try to satisfy herself on his leg. His thigh grew wetter the more she moved against him and it only made his cock harder. He groaned and laid down along her body to press his cock against her thigh as they moved together. He hissed and pulled away right as she was about to cum. 

Adrien kissed down her body again and settled back between her thighs giving her clit one last lick before he blew air against it. She raised her hips and cried out against the rubber ball as she came with bucking hips. He grabbed her hips and slipped his tongue inside of her wet entrance, fucking her with his mouth as she continued to move against the bed and pull on the sheets. Her hand flung to his soft hair as he worked her over the edge again. She rolled her hips and rode out her orgasm until she couldn’t anymore. 

Adrien slowly licked up her sensitive folds and pressed a kiss to her clit, causing her to squeak and clench her thighs around his head. He chuckled and kissed up to body. He reached behind her head and undid the ball gag first, making sure to press kisses at the corners of her lips. She licked her lips and panted as he undid his tie. Her eyes fluttered open as he took the earbuds from her. 

He warmly smiled down at her and ran his fingers along the side of her face to brush her hair behind her ears. “Hi.” He sweetly spoke and she sighed as she bit her swollen bottom lip. 

“Hi.” Marinette softly giggled as he softly groaned and pressed his body against hers to nuzzle her chest. “Here.” 

She pushed him off of her and rolled him onto his back. Marinette straddled his hips and peered down at him, kissing his lips. She put the tie over his eyes and he chuckled as he raised his head for her to tie it behind his head. He settled back down with a gentle groan and ran his hands along her thighs until he touched her hips. She slowly slid her hips down his legs and his hands slipped from her hips as she kissed his pecs and down his abs. She reached the band on his boxer briefs and she bit them, tugging them down with her teeth. She used her hands to get them the rest of the way down as he raised his hips to help her. 

Marinette peered at his smooth cock and marveled at how amazing it looked. The need to lick and suck it took over and she ran her tongue along the underside of it, causing Adrien to gasp and moan. She flicked where his shaft met the tip and wrapped her lips around it, taking it down to the base and back up. Marinette let his cock go from her mouth and crawled up his body, rolling her hips and catching his cock on her soaking wet entrance. She slowly slid down onto him as she gripped the sheets in her fists and moaned. 

Adrien groaned as he dug his nails into her hips and dug his heels into the bed to move his hips in time with hers until they were both trembling and gasping for air. She pulled the tie from over his eyes so she could stare into his emerald gaze.

He peered at her with flushed cheeks and heavily lidded peridot eyes as he got close. He directed her with his hands until she fell forward and wrapped him in her arms, rolling her hips against his with her breasts pressed against his pecs and her lips hungrily grazing his as their tongues danced. They moaned into the kiss as he fucked her harder until they were both falling over the edge together. 

Marinette broke the kiss as she collapsed against him, feeling his chest rise and fall while he took breaths of air. He licked his lips and relaxed against the bed as she hummed and nuzzled his throat. She raised her left hand and drew circles on his chest. “Thank you.” 

“I feel like I should be thanking you, Marinette.” Adrien softly laughed and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

Marinette shook her head. “You deserved it.” 

“Well, so did you.” Adrien laughed harder with a sigh and wrapped her up in his arms. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Ocean by Martin Garrix feat. Khalid](https://youtu.be/BDocp-VpCwY) (Video has some flashing lights as a warning. Second link will have one that's just lyrics. ^-^)**

** [Ocean by Martin Garrix feat. Khalid (nonflashing lights)](https://youtu.be/dWtLmb10OZA) **


	9. Day 9: Forniphilia (Human Furniture) and Public

Adrien zipped up the full body leather suit. It was black as night and had silver hardware. Buckles ran across his torso in three places and he had to fasten those after he zipped it up. Three buckles ran around each calf and he bent down to buckle them. He stood up and took a deep breath as he buckled the straps around his wrists and slicked back his blonde hair. He stared into the mirror and wondered how he got into this situation. He tilted his neck to crack it before he slipped the full face mask over his head. Two cat ears sat on top of his head as he zipped it up the back of his head. He slipped on the black boots and gloves before he patted himself down to make sure that everything was in place. 

This party was all Marinette’s idea and she and Alya had worked together to get all of their friends involved to be part of the furniture around the room. Adrien would be playing the part of her table. He had gone through numerous positions with her and he had decided on his verbal and non-verbal safeword for the occasion. Each of them was a different animal and his role was the black cat of the party. He didn’t mind though. It wasn’t far from his usual gear, but it was different when he was going to be dressed that way in front of people he knew. Adrien swallowed hard and walked out, running into a man in teal hued leather that had a snakeskin pattern. 

“Sorry, Luka.” Adrien cleared his throat and Luka smiled at him. 

“Not a problem, Adrien.” Luka smirked and brushed his hands down his head to toe outfit. 

His snakeskin pants were tight and contoured to his muscles. Black buckles ran around a pair of loose black boots. Adrien’s gaze went up to his zipped up snakeskin jacket that had open buckles and lapels. His muscular chest peaked through and a black collar sat around his neck with a dragon eye tag on it. His hair was messy and a black mask with teal accents went over his eyes and tied in the back with a black satin ribbon. 

Chloe ran into Luka’s back and screamed as she looked him over. “I- Luka. Um…” Her eyes shimmered in the light behind her yellow and black striped mask. 

Luka looked her up and down, taking in every little detail of her outfit. She had on tight black leather pants and a corset that was bright yellow with satin black ribbon. Strips of black leather ran around her waist and fastened with buckles on the side. She had a black leather choker with a pair of black swirled ram horns in the shape of a heart as the tag. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her lips were painted a soft pink. Luka shook himself out of it and cleared his throat. 

“Everyone is running into me today.” Luka laughed and put his hands in his pockets as he walked out into the party to find Kagami.

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed as she walked out to the party to find Nathaniel. 

Adrien shook his head and walked out to find Marinette. It didn’t take him long to find her. She was wearing a red leather one piece outfit that came up high on her neck with black thigh high boots and long black gloves. Her hair was down and around her shoulders while a black lace mask ran across her eyes. She peered at him and he walked up to get on all fours in front of her. 

She nodded with a warm smile as he kept his gaze to the ground and she put her drink on his back. “I was thinking that that dress looked amazing on her too! Juleka looked so good!” Marinette smiled at her friends as they all talked about the fashion show that they had just been to. 

“Honestly couldn’t see it on anyone else and Nino did an amazing job on the music.” Alya commented as she waved her drink around. 

“Did you want to sit that down?” Marinette gestured to where her’s was sitting and Alya smiled at her. 

“Thanks. I don’t know where my shelf is right now.” Alya giggled and set her drink down on top of Adrien. 

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.” Marinette shrugged as she peered beside Alya to see Nino holding her best friend’s purse. 

His outfit was made from a shiny leather material that was a rich june bug green. It contoured to his muscles and hugged him in all the right places. A hood came up and over his head and his yellow and red mask stood out against it. He held her purse on a turtle shell shaped piece of wood that was painted to look like one. 

She smirked as Nino held still and barely trembled. “Anyway, what are your plans with your blog?” 

“Probably same old same old. Although, I did think about doing a piece of this party.” Alya became excited as she pulled out her phone. Her fluffy orange and white tipped fox tail bobbed behind her as she jumped to show off what she had taken photos of already. Her breasts were barely caged into the orange and white leather crop top that was held around her by brown suede laces. Her short matching skirt left little to the imagination as the curves of her ass hung out from the bottom. Two black straps came down and hooked to her white thigh highs that were tucked into brown boots. 

“Oooh… You should showcase some of the furniture.” Kagami winked at them as she walked up. Her ensemble caught fire in the light that Luka was holding. The gold on her skin tight red leather dress caught fire and the straps on her garterbelt were dangling loose above her thigh high boots. Her eyes were painted in reds and swirls of gold went around them. 

“That’s a great idea.” Nathaniel gestured with his drink and Marinette looked over to notice his swirled grey horns that sat in his red hair. He wore a full head to toe leather outfit made from grey with white accents. Straps of leather ran around his biceps and buckled at the sides. It buckled around his neck and a white mask ran across his eyes. “I can photoshop the photos to make them look even more amazing too.” 

Chloe stood beside him with his tablet in her hands. She was his art canvas for the night. Nathaniel grabbed the stylus from between her breasts and began to sketch out something. “So, if we place the table here and the lamp here. Now let’s throw in the shelf… maybe the painting here… and… voila! There we go!” 

Marinette, Alya, and Kagami stared at the quick sketch and nodded. “Of course then we all stand around it to make it a scene and… Alix can take the photo.” Nathaniel grabbed Alix from the bar and she gave him a confused expression. 

“Why am I the one taking the photo?” Alix stared at him weird and he rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the best at taking photos and you also came here with two items.” Nathaniel nodded towards her stool and umbrella stand that were made up out of Rose and Juleka. “Your furniture would complete the scene for us. Plus… you have a camera.” 

“Alright, fine.” Alix pulled her camera out from the inside of her powder blue leather jacket and brushed one of her hands along her white leather pants. Her dual toned mask sat over hear eyes and white bunny ears rested in her hair. “Let’s do this.” 

Marinette took her drink and passed Alya hers as she snapped her fingers. Adrien stood up and stretched out his arms and legs, bringing each arm behind his head to loosen up his stiff muscles. 

Nino put Alya’s purse over his shoulder and held the wooden table top at his side as he followed them over. He rolled his shoulders and sighed as he worked out the sore spots. They got in an area that was surrounded by floor to ceiling books and they all got into place. 

“Table there.” Nathaniel pointed to the center of the room. “Stool in the corner with the lamp beside it. I want the shelf behind the table against the blank area of wall space. I want the umbrella stand off to the side. Perfect. Now, I want the art piece to be sitting on the shelf.” 

Nino bent down so that Chloe could sit on the wooden turtle shell and he stood up to lift her and she crossed one leg over the other as she held the tablet in her lap, facing out. 

“Do we have glass to sit on top of the table?” Nathaniel looked around him and saw Wayhem. 

He was dressed in head to toe holographic material and he smiled, walking towards the man. 

Wayhem pretended to not see him as he was standing along a wall. “Can I borrow the mirror to be a piece of glass on the table?” 

A man with brown hair nodded and Wayhem walked away from the wall and followed Nathaniel to the group. Wayhem sat on Adrien’s muscular ass and laid along his back as Adrien braced himself for the other man’s weight. 

“I won’t lie. You’ve made a pretty good picture.” Alya talked with her drink and took a sip as Marinette took it from her to sit it on top of Wayhem’s abs. 

“We should hurry up before the furniture breaks.” Marinette giggled as she watched Adrien breathing harder. 

“Alright. Marinette sit on the stool. Alya set your drink on the shelf rather than the table and stand there. Kagami, stand near the light and reach over like you are going to set your drink down onto the table. I’ll stand and look at my art. Alix? Take the photo.” Nathaniel got into position with everyone else and Alix went to work running around the scene taking photos from all angles. 

Adrien tapped his hand three times and Marinette stopped the scene. “Table out. Glass stand please.” Marinette walked over to help Wayhem up after she took her drink off of him. 

Adrien groaned and sat back on his heels as he stretched out his shoulders and tried to catch his breath, spreading and closing his fingers. Marinette crouched down in front of him and touched his face. “You okay?” 

“Really sore.” Adrien felt ashamed that he had used the safeword. “I’m sorry, M’ Lady.” 

“Don’t apologize. Come on.” Marinette stood up and held her hand out to him, helping him up. “I’ll be back.” 

She led him to one of the guest rooms and closed the door behind them. She unzipped the mask and ran her fingers through his damp hair. “Hot in there?” She passed him her drink and he downed it. 

“I really am sorry that I stopped the scene.” Adrien peered down at his boots. 

“Come here. Lay with me.” Marinette pulled him over to the bed and he sat down beside her. “Want out of your gear?” She searched his gaze and watched him nod. “It’s okay.” She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Marinette went to work taking off his boots and unbuckling and unzipping the outfit from his body. She stripped him of the gear and moved the comforter out of the way. “Climb in. I’ll pet you.” 

Adrien sighed and got up to walk over to the side of the bed. He climbed beneath the covers with her and she wrapped her arms around his head as he nuzzled her breasts. “I feel bad though.” 

“You did a great job being my table and my sub, Kitty.” Marinette pressed kisses in his hair and took one of her arms from around his head to run her nails along his back. 

Adrien softly mewled as she scratched along his warm skin. “Can you massage my back and shoulders, please?” 

“Of course.” Marinette let him go and he rolled onto his stomach with one of his legs slightly bent. 

Marinette sat up on the bed and pulled the blankets down around his hips. She ran her hands down his back and up along his shoulder blades, moving his muscles around. Adrien groaned into his folded arms as she pushed up into his shoulders. She moved her hands back down his spine and massaged along his lower back. Her hands slid back up and along his biceps, causing him to groan more. 

“Better?” Marinette pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder and he sighed with a nod. 

“Thanks.” Adrien peered up at her through his messy blonde hair and she brushed it away from his face. 

“Anytime. You really do make a good table and… bed.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and rolled him onto his back before she straddled his hips and got beneath the covers with him. 

“I’d be willing to be a bed for you anytime.” Adrien smirked up at her and yanked her down into a kiss as she rolled her hips along him. The soft leather of her outfit ran along his cock and he moaned at the sensation. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Haunted by Beyonce](https://youtu.be/PpA57LU8Z1A) **


	10. Day 10: Toys, Bondage, Leather, Lap Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!: This chapter includes hardcore BDSM. If you want to read a tame version of Day 10... the next chapter is that. :) Other than that? Have fun. :) Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. :)**

Adrien watched as Ladybug walked in front of him, holding his black leather leash with poise as he watched one of her red heeled leather boots walk in front of the other. She took each step with purpose as she held his leash over her shoulder. Each step she took sent her hips swaying in her skintight red leather outfit. The dress contoured to every curve and her shoulder blades stood out when she moved. Thin straps of criss-crossing leather peeked out from the top of it. He watched her peer over her shoulder, bite her dark red painted bottom lip, and giggle. His emerald eyes watched her through his lashes as he fell under her spell. 

Ladybug wrapped his leash around her fist and gave a quick tug, pulling him through the doorway of her dungeon. She turned around to face him and touched his shoulder with her index finger. Adrien got on his knees as she gently pushed him down. She smirked down at him as he sat back on his heels. 

“Kitty want to play?” Ladybug bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands up her hips, along her sides, and pushed her breasts up as she swayed her hips. 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her. 

“Do you?” Ladybug leaned forward and rested her hands on his shoulders, arching her back. 

“Yes…” Adrien sighed as she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair as she brought her breasts to his face. He moaned as she pressed her breasts against him. 

She pulled away from him and smiled. “Then let’s go get dressed in what I have picked out for you.” 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien stood up with a yank on his leash as she took him to her closet of outfits. 

Ladybug put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down to sit on her red velvet bench. “Sit, Kitty.” 

Adrien obeyed and watched her pull the outfit that she had picked out for him. He swallowed hard as he took in the full leather outfit, harness, cat ears, and mask. 

“Stand up pretty for me.” Ladybug watched him obey her words without complaint. He stood up straight with his hands at him sides and head held high. “Good boy. Stip for your lady.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and began to unbutton his black button down shirt, tugging it from his grey slacks. He slid it off his shoulders and set it on the bench behind him. Adrien popped his buckle open and pulled his belt from the loops. Ladybug took it with a wink and he was left confused, but kept undressing. He undid his pants and slipped them down after he took off his shoes and socks. He set all of his clothing onto the bench and waited. 

“Forgot something, Kitty.” Ladybug grabbed his black leather leash and let the end hang loose from her hand. She watched him swallow hard and she flicked her wrist to slap the handle against his cock. 

Adrien flinched and hissed at the sharp pain from the leather leash. “Sorry, Mistress Ladybug.” 

“Ah! Show me you’re sorry. Don’t say it.” Ladybug stared at him and watched him get on his knees. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her right red boot. “Good Kitty. Now, remove that last item of clothing so we can have fun.” She heard him groan as he stood up again. 

Adrien hooked his fingers into the band of his black boxer briefs and shoved them down his hips and legs until they pooled around his ankles. He kicked them off to the side and stood up straight for her. 

Ladybug ran a hand along his muscular abs as she walked away to grab something, letting his leash go. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a black box. Adrien watched her carry it over to him. “Ready to play?” 

Adrien swallowed hard, licked his lips, and nodded. “Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” 

“Don’t get hard.” Ladybug giggled as she set the box onto the bench and ran her leather gloved hands down his pecs and abs until she was on her knees in front of him. She softly hummed as she brought her lips close to his cock. Her lips were so close that he could almost feel her lips brush against his sensitive skin. She watched his breathing hitch and smirked. “Be good…” She ran her finger down the patch of blonde hair beneath his navel. She ran her finger above his cock and watched it begin to swell. “Someone isn’t behaving…” 

Adrien clenched his eyes closed and willed his cock to not harden. “I’m trying.” 

“Hm… are you now?” Ladybug ran her fingers from his hips to his thighs and back up. She ran her fingers along his smooth pelvis and heard him pant as his cock swelled and throbbed. “Seems like you’re not trying hard enough for your lady, hm?” She brought her lips close to his balls and felt his body tremble. “You smell amazing. I bet you taste just as good.” 

Adrien breathed in a shuddering breath as he fought his dick to no end. He tried to think of anything but Ladybug. Tried hard to keep himself from being aroused. The feel of cold metal on his shaft and balls shocked him, causing his eyes to widen as he looked down at her. 

“Maybe you’d like some help controlling yourself?” Ladybug peered up at him and snapped the chastity cage around his dick right as it was finally behaving for him. He watched her slip a small padlock through the hole and snap it locked. She slipped the key into the side of her dress where the leather met her left breast and grabbed his hips to bite down on his hip bone. 

Adrien groaned as she sucked on his skin before she slowly stood back up. She grabbed the padlock and tugged him forward causing him to stumble towards her and groaned. “Now, are we ready to behave?” 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes and bit his bottom lip. 

Ladybug grabbed his chin and ran her thumb along his bottom lip, prying it from his teeth. “How about we keep you from biting that pretty bottom lip.” 

Adrien whimpered as she walked out of the closet to grab a black silicone O-Ring gag that fastened with a black leather strap and silver buckle. She came back to him and pushed him onto the bench. “Open that gorgeous mouth for me.” Ladybug leaned forward, causing her breasts to almost spill from her dress. 

Adrien opened his mouth and she placed the ring between his teeth, fastening the straps around his head and buckling it. The metallic sound of the buckle echoed within the room and made Adrien moan. There was something about it that made his adrenaline spike. She grabbed his chin in her hand and smirked as she leaned forward to kiss him. He slowly closed his eyes as she slipped her tongue through the ring to meet his. Adrien gripped his thighs and struggled to keep himself from touching her as he winced from the cage keeping his cock from hardening like it wanted to. 

Ladybug softly giggled as she pulled away from him and grabbed his harness. “Put the harness on first for me.” 

Adrien took it from her and slipped the main part over his head. Two black leather straps ran over his shoulders and connected to rings over his nipples. He pulled the leash from underneath it and reached along the side to buckle one side before doing the same to the other. Ladybug smiled and passed him the leather outfit. He unzipped the back of it and stepped into it. He put his legs into the leg holes and slid his cock cage through the hole in the front. Adrien took a deep breath and slipped his hands into the long sleeves. 

“Turn around, baby.” Ladybug touched his bicep and he turned for her so that she could zip him up into it. “Face me.” 

Adrien turned around to face her and she grabbed a pair of black leather boots that had buckles around the ankles. She helped him into them and pulled the buckles tight on his leather gear. Adrien whined as she ran her hand along his exposed balls and messed with the cage. 

“On your knees for me.” Ladybug watched him fall to his knees and she slipped his black leather mask over his eyes. She touched his chin and tilted his head up, bending down to steal a kiss from his parted lips again. She dipped her tongue into the ring and his met hers in a hungry kiss that left them wanting more. Ladybug let his chin go and lifted her right heel to his shoulder, pushing him back against his heels. “One more thing.” She slipped his ears into his hair and watched Adrien become Chat Noir. “There’s my gorgeous Kitty.” 

Chat groaned out a whine as she took up his leash again. She leaned forward and slid her fingers beneath his black leather collar with a golden bell on it. “What’s your collar say?” 

“Mistress’s Kitten.” Chat’s words were unclear due to the gag, but she knew he had said it right. 

“Good boy. Now, this bug wants to play with her kitty.” Ladybug let his collar go and focused on him. “Stand.” 

Chat slowly got up as she led him out of the closet and into her dungeon. He panted through the gag and swallowed hard as he noticed the medical table that lay in the middle of the room. His chest rose and fell as he noticed the buckles hanging off of the sides. 

“Lay down for me.” Ladybug gestured to the bed and he nodded. 

Chat climbed onto the table and Ladybug walked around it. Her fingers grazed along his leg and around his exposed cock and balls before she continued up along his abs and pecs. His breathing came out in short pants as she grabbed the first strap. 

“Are you ready? Remember your non-verbal safeword.” Ladybug smiled and watched him nod. “Good Kitty.” 

She slid the strap over his biceps and chest, sending the tail through the buckle. Ladybug watched him as she slowly pulled it through and then suddenly yanked it tight, causing the leather of his suit to press into his skin. Chat gasped as she went to work on the next strap. She hooked the tail through the buckle and yanked it tight across his forearms and lower stomach. Chat moved his fingers as she strapped the next one around his hips and lower forearms, pulling it tight. Chat growled under his breath and hissed as his dick tried to swell, but couldn’t. 

Ladybug grabbed his belt along with another one and walked over. “Bend your knees for me.” 

Chat looked at her with smoldering eyes and bent his knees. She shook her head and grabbed his knees to suddenly spread them. He gasped and moaned, trying to roll his hips but finding that the straps were too tight. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Ladybug wrapped one belt around his shin and thigh, looping it through one of the straps and buckling it tight. It kept his knee locked in place. She did the same to his other one and Chat groaned. 

“You okay? Too tight?” Ladybug slipped her fingers beneath the belts and straps to make sure it was okay. 

Chat shook his head to say that they were fine. He wiggled his fingers and watched her slowly walk around the table to a stereo. She turned it on and walked back to him with a sway in her hips. He panted as he watched her step on something, causing the table to lower to the ground. 

Ladybug climbed on top of the table and straddled his waist with her thighs. He whimpered as she slowly rose and fell, rolling her hips and running her hands up her body and along her breasts. She slowly ran her fingers up her neck and sank them into her hair. He groaned as he watched her arch her back and slide her hands back down her breasts, grabbing the front of her dress. She yanked on it and the invisible snaps came undone, leaving her in a black full body harness that made his cock test the metal cage more than before. Chat fought against the straps as she slowly crawled along his body and shook her exposed breasts in his face. 

He groaned and whined as she pressed a pink nipple between the ring of his gag. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she took it away too soon before she replaced it with her other one. Chat panted and growled as she rolled her back and fell back on her palms, getting onto her hands and heels. She raised her hips and rolled them in front of his face, showing off her wet pink folds. He breathed hard and cursed as she rolled forward to put her pussy over his nose and lips. She teased him by gently brushing her folds against his open mouth and nose over and over again, driving him insane. His cock begged to be free and all he wanted to do was touch her, lick her. 

Ladybug slowly slid down his body and brushed her pussy against the cage, rolling her hips with the music. She circled her hips, causing the cage to move and Chat to moan and pant. Ladybug swung her leg back off of him and walked to grab a pair of nipple clamps from a drawer. She came back and ran her fingers along his chest. Ladybug undid a zipper that ran along the leather suit and exposed his chest. She shoved the leather aside beneath the tight straps and ran her gloved finger along one of his nipples. She leaned over him to slowly slip her tongue beneath the ring to circle his nipple. Chat sucked in a breath as she slipped her tongue back out to gently blow on it, causing it to harden. She opened the clamp and slid it onto his peaked nipple. A chain hung off of it and she let it hang down. Ladybug kissed over to his other nipple and dipped her tongue through the ring to flick and circle it until it hardened for her. He fought against the straps as she clipped his other nipple into the second clamp. 

Ladybug smirked down at him as she wound the thin chains around her index fingers and tugged on them, causing him to cry out through the gag. “How’s that feel, hm pussycat?” 

Chat groaned and nearly choked on his spit. Ladybug became worried but he shook his head that he was fine. 

Ladybug let the chain loose for a moment and checked in on him. “You okay?” 

Chat nodded and her eyes smoldered through her red mask. She tugged on the chains again and watched his body tremble. She pulled the chains up to clasp each one to a D-Ring on his collar, causing it to gently pull on his nipples with each movement of his head. Chat continued to groan and pant as his thighs trembled and his cock and balls ached. 

Ladybug walked away to grab a silicone dildo and some lube from a drawer. She came back and Chat pulled against the binds as his adrenaline spiked. She stood beside him and ran her fingers between his legs and along his ass. Her leather coated fingers ran over his balls and along the cage before she ran them back down his ass. She found another zipper and slowly undid it. He groaned as he felt her fingers brush against his tight hole and he nearly lost his mind. 

Chat panted as his cock struggled against the metal cage as she circled his entrance with her fingertip. She grabbed the lubricant and coated her finger in it before she ran it along his tight hole. Chat groaned and struggled against the binds as he screamed out in frustration as his cock hit the cage, swelling as she dipped her fingertip inside of his ass. Ladybug slowly ran her other hand along his balls as she slowly worked her finger into his tight entrance. Chat moaned and panted, causing Ladybug to stop touching his balls to grab the key from the band that ran along the side of her left breast. She undid the lock on his chastity cage and he let out a sigh of relief as she released him from it, setting the cage and key beside him on the bed. His cock swelled and he hummed as it stretched freely as it hardened. Chat rested his head back and moaned as she put more lubricant on her fingers, slipping her second one in. 

“You doing okay, Kitty?” Ladybug stared into his heavily lidded eyes and watched him nod. “Ready for more?”

Chat watched her reach over him for the dildo and groaned as his heart pounded against his chest. She slipped her fingers out and coated it in lubricant before she circled his tight opening with it. She ran her clean hand along his balls and cock, causing him to cry out through the gag and moan as precum spilled from the tip and onto the leather suit. He moaned and closed his eyes as she slowly slid the dildo into his tight opening while he relaxed for her against the table. 

“Just relax, Kitty.” She ran her hand along his shaft, balls, and up his inner thigh. She watched his body relax more and she eased more of it into him. He groaned and panted as she slowly moved the dildo in and out of him, letting him get used to it as she gradually slid it deeper within him. 

Chat moaned and slowly opened his eyes to stare at her. Ladybug poured more lubricant around the toy and gently removed it, causing Chat to whimper. He wanted more and she was teasing him by taking it away so soon. 

“So, impatient today.” Ladybug teased as she walked over to take off her gloves, wash her hands, and grab the fuck machine from the other side of the room. 

Chat’s eyes lowered as he moaned at the sight of it. It was one of his favorite things and he hadn’t seen it in at least a week. He raised his hips, fighting against the straps as he tried to rub himself against the leather straps for pleasure. He became frustrated at how tightly he was held down. Ladybug attached the dildo to the machine. She coated it in lubricant and watched his body tremble with anticipation. 

“Ready for your favorite thing?” Ladybug winked at him and he groaned as he felt the tip of the toy touch his sensitive tight entrance. He made a sound that resembled a beg verse a moan and she turned the machine onto a slow setting. It slowly entered him and slipped back out over and over again as she poured a generous amount of lube onto it. 

He panted and moaned as it went deeper with each thrust as he got used to it. Ladybug left him to wash her hands and grab a sounding kit and an e-stim device from a drawer. She walked back over and he whimpered as he saw what was in her hands. 

“Shall we make this more intense for you?” Ladybug smirked as he groaned and clenched his hands at his sides into fists. 

She took conductive gel and ran it along his solid cock. It didn’t feel like it could get any harder. She knew he was already close, but was fighting it. She quickly slipped one black band around the base of his cock and the other right beneath his swollen tip. Chat groaned as she turned the device on a low setting. The bands bit his skin as the electricity went through them. He moaned and dug his nails into the bed as she turned it up until it was pulsing in a wave through his cock, causing it to gently flex. His moans came out strangled as the sensation of being jacked off ran through him. 

“Hang on kitty. Don’t cum yet.” Ladybug smirked as she grabbed a sounding rod and ran lubricant along it. She turned up the fuck machine with her phone and poured lube between his thighs onto the dildo to make sure he was comfortable again. 

Chat moaned as she grabbed his cock and poured lubricant along the tip. She ran the end of the metal rod along his slit and added more lubricant. He panted and whined as she grazed his slit with the rod over and over. Chat cried out as she dipped the end into it and circled it around slowly, stretching it out. Chat growled from deep within his chest as she dipped the sound in and back out, teasing him. He groaned as she ran her hand along his hard shaft between the two black bands and slipped the sound deeper within him until she was stimulating his prostate from the inside. He gasped and cried out as his thighs trembled. He wanted to buck his hips but he couldn’t, even if he wanted to. The tight straps held him in place as she worked him with the sounding rod, bringing it back out to circle his tip and she added more lube before she teased the slit and slipped it back inside. He groaned and threw his head back as he felt cum rise up his urethra. 

Ladybug turned the fuck machine up along with the e-stim device and he started moaning louder than before until he lost his voice and his cock flexed as cum spilled out from around the sounding rod as she worked his cock with it. Her grip tightened around his cock as he came in several streams. It rolled down his cock from the tip as he sighed and she slowed the fuck machine down. He trembled and shivered as she carefully slid the rod out and turned the e-stim off. 

Ladybug got off the table and poured lubricant onto the toy to gently remove the dildo from his ass. She left to clean her hands and came back to remove the black bands from his soft cock. Ladybug left to wash her hands again before she came back to undo the belts from his thighs and he relaxed his legs into a straight position as she undid the straps. She helped him sit up and undid the O-Ring gag first. Ladybug touched his cheeks and kissed the corners of his lips that were red and irritated from being stretched open so long. He moved his jaw to rub feeling into it. 

“You okay?” Ladybug pressed her forehead to his and he sighed. 

“Yeah. Amazing.” Chat softly chuckled as he pressed gentle kisses to her soft lips. 

Ladybug smiled and unclipped the nipple clamps from his collar. She unclasped them from his nipples and kissed each one. He winced and she examined them. “Want some ointment for those? You were tugging on them pretty good, Kitty.” 

“Yes, please.” Chat sighed as she left to grab it. She came back and gently rubbed the cream onto them and he softly sighed as she pressed kisses to his chest. 

“Here, let’s get this gear off of you.” Ladybug set the ointment down and helped him up to undo the leather suit and harness. 

Chat stretched his arms across his chest and she took his leash into her hand. “Can we cuddle?” 

“Of course.” Ladybug smiled and led him over to the soft bed that was in the room. She got on the bed and pulled him on top of her by his leash. 

Chat slipped his arms beneath hers and nuzzled her breasts as he fell asleep. Ladybug ran her fingers through his damp hair and removed his ears and mask so that he’d be more comfortable. She unhooked his leash from his collar and set the items beside them.

“Thank you.” Chat sleepily spoke and Ladybug continued to run her fingers along his shoulders and into his hair. 

“You’re welcome.” Ladybug softly smiled as she gave him all the attention he needed. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Tattooed In Reverse by Marilyn Manson](https://youtu.be/-8hmiVMNgII) **


	11. Day 10 Version 2: Toys, Bondage, Leather, Lap Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tamer version ;) Also this is Lady Noire and Adrien.**

Lady Noire slowly walked around Adrien, who was currently sitting in an armless chair. She ran her clawed hand along his shoulders as she slowly walked around to straddle his thighs. He gasped as he peered up into her peridot gaze with his own and smirked. She held his shoulder and slowly rolled her hips, peering down as she moved to the music. He groaned and went to reach for her hips. She grabbed his wrists and put them behind his back, She grabbed her bo staff and used her black leather belt to attach his wrists to the steel bar. 

His chest rose and fell as she rolled her body to the song with her hands on his shoulders. She leaned back and rolled her hips more as she held onto his knees. Her breasts kissed the air as she tilted her head back and moaned, circling her hips on his lap. She got off of his lap and turned around to sway her hips as she grabbed her braid and brushed it over her shoulder. Lady Noire moved to the beat as she peeked over her shoulder and slowly slid her zipper down. She slid her hand along her chest and slowly pushed the side of her black leather suit off her shoulder before doing the same to the other side. 

Adrien licked his lips and watched her drop the suit around her ankles, leaving her in a black thong with neon green straps. She had no bra from what he could tell as he watched her slowly bend down in front of him as she spread her thighs. He groaned as she slowly came up, touching her ankle, to her calf, up her thigh, and swayed her body as she ran her hands up her breasts and into her hair while she brought her legs together. She raised up on her tiptoes with perfectly arched feet.

She turned around and his gaze flicked down to her black paw print pasties that were over her nipples. He whimpered at the sight as she slowly walked up to him. She turned away from him and held his knees as she swayed her hips to the floor between them and rolled her body to stand back up, swaying her ass in front of him. He cleared his throat as she sat back on his lap and began to roll her hips, brushing his crotch with her rounded behind. He bit his bottom lip and groaned as she pressed harder against him and sped up with the song, circling her hips and rolling them for him. 

Adrien flung his head back and groaned as he slowly tilted his head back down to watch her move. She reached behind her and undid her hair, letting it fall down her back. Lady Noire leaned back against his shoulder, spread her legs, and began touching herself while rolling her hips on him with her legs on the outside of his. Her legs were spread open and he moaned as he watched her with her hand between her thighs, working herself up. 

“Do you want me?” Lady Noire sighed as she slid her fingers in and out of her wet entrance. A soft moan passed her lips and Adrien whined as he watched her fingers work beneath her thin panties. 

She removed her fingers and got off of his lap to turn around and slid her wet fingers along his lips. He groaned and parted them to suck on her fingers. She slowly rolled her body and hips, taking her fingers from his hungry lips. He growled as she ran her hands through his hair and yanked his head back, stealing a kiss from him. She broke the kiss and smirked as she hit the paw print on her bo staff, causing the masterbator toy to go off in his pants. Adrien suddenly burst out in a groan as it vibrated and squeezed his cock in a pattern. She ran her hands along the hem of his black deep v-neck tee and slowly slid her hands up his abs to his muscular pecs as he panted and moaned. 

“How’s that feel, Hot Stuff?” Lady Noire smiled warmly at him and watched his cheeks flush and lips part. “Should we turn it up?” She pushed the paw print again, causing the toy to clench and move around him faster. 

Adrien tilted his head back and moaned louder as she slid her hands back beneath his shirt to tease his nipples with her fingertips. She circled them and pinched them gently, causing him to groan. He lifted his hips and she stopped to slam them back down. 

“Don’t move.” Lady Noire smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed kisses along his neck. She slowly licked along it and gently nibbled and sucked on his pulse point. 

Adrien groaned as she slid her hand down his back and pressed the paw again. “Oh shit.” Adrien cursed and groaned as he bit his bottom lip. 

He trembled and clutched his hands in and out of fists as he focused on her. She pushed his shirt up and captured one of his nipples between her lips. She flicked it with her tongue and circled it until it hardened into a taut peak. He groaned and his breathing came out in pants as he got close. 

“I- I can’t. M’ Lady. I- ah!” Adrien felt himself fall over the edge and release into the toy as she sped it up twice as much, throwing him into a quivering mess of moans and shaking thighs as he widened and closed them. He relaxed into the chair and caught his breath with soft hums until she turned the toy up more and he whimpered. “Wait, don’t! Ah!” He flinched and moved as she used the toy to torture him. “Too sensitive. Stop. Ah!” 

Lady Noire watched him fight her as she messed with the vibration settings on his softening cock, torturing him with it. He moaned as she continued to change the vibration and pulsing over and over again as he pulled at the binds on his wrists. She stopped the toy and then watched him sigh with relief before she smirked a devilish smile and turned it on again. 

“No, wait. Ah… fuck…” Adrien hissed as she teased him again. He hit his foot against the ground and planted it as he grit his teeth and his back arched as he tried to curl into himself by bringing his thighs together. His toes turned into each other as he trembled all over. 

Lady Noire ran her hand along his chiseled jaw and gripped his chin. “Want me to stop?” 

“No, yes. I don’t know. Ah!” Adrien trembled all over as he dug his nails into his palms. She stopped the toy and he relaxed, panting and catching his breath. “Shit….” 

Lady Noire giggled and untied his wrists and put her bo staff back on her back after she put her belt back on. He brought his hands in front of his face and she took them to kiss along his knuckles. He sighed as she slid off his lap and settled between his thighs. She ran her hands up his pants and slid them down enough to take the toy from his soft cock. Lady Noire peered up into his eyes as she leaned over to clean his cock with her tongue and mouth. Adrien flinched with a hiss as she sucked him clean. 

“Better?” Lady Noire stood up and put the toy aside to clean it later. 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded as he watched her walk back to him and take his hand. She led him to the bed and laid down with him. He nuzzled her and she wrapped the blanket around them as she held him against her body. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Toxic covered by Melanie Martinez](https://youtu.be/I38A4s-pEU0) **


	12. Day 11: Formal Wear, Glory Hole

Adrien messed with his black tie as he held his drink in his hand, casually swirling it as he listened to the conversation between his father and a couple of other designers. Of course his father was on a tablet in Nathalie’s hands, but he was there nonetheless. Adrien sighed and brought the edge of his glass to his lips as he pretended to listen to them talk. A woman in a red sparkly dress that hugged her curves in all the right places distracted him. She was busy talking to a model as she smiled at the woman, bringing some sort of fruit drink to her red painted lips. His emerald gaze ran from her bluebell eyes to her puffy lips. His gaze ran down her slender neck that held a thick diamond choker to her rounded breasts that barely fit in the sweetheart neckline of her dress. 

“Adrien?” Gabriel called for him and Adrien was still lost in the woman across the way from them. “ADRIEN.” 

Adrien jumped and nearly spilled his drink as he turned his attention back to his father and company. “I’m so sorry. Um… Yes. I’ve been busy helping my father expand our brand to other countries as well, like America.” Adrien cleared his throat and took a long sip from his glass. 

“We are looking to expand even further.” Gabriel chuckled as the others talked about other company plans. 

Adrien’s gaze went back to the woman in red as he watched her wave at the model and finish her drink, setting it down on the bar. She seemed to thank the bar tender before walking towards the restrooms. 

“Excusez-moi, Monsieurs.” Adrien bowed out of the conversation with a model smile and walked in the direction that she had headed. He threw back the rest of his drink and set it on the bar as he walked after her. 

Adrien watched her go around a corner and he followed after her. Her sweet perfume wafted behind her as she walked and intoxicated him. He waited for her to slip into the ladies room and chose to lean against the wall , that was across from the restrooms, with his hands in his pockets. 

The woman came out a few minutes later and stared at him with a confused expression on her face. “You’ve been watching me.” 

“What?” Adrien was thrown off by her question as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked up to him. 

“I said… Hot Stuff.” She ran her fingers up his tie and wrapped her fingers around it, gripping it tight and yanking him close. “You’ve been watching me from across the room all night.” 

“Have I?” Adrien smirked at her as he felt the warmth of her breath on his lips. “Or have you been staring at me instead?” 

“Oh really? You’re going to play that card?” She brought her tongue to the roof of her mouth and looked at him through her dark lashes. 

“Yeah. Maybe I am.” Adrien scoffed and a devilish expression came over his face. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Mmm… maybe see if those flirting feet can dance. My names Marinette and you are?” Marinette smiled up at him as she shoved him back against the wall and let his tie go. 

“A- Adrien.” Adrien swallowed hard as his hands gripped the wall. 

“So… A-Adrien. Can you dance?” Marinette winked at him and the room suddenly felt really hot. 

“Yeah. Of course I can. Shall we?” Adrien cleared his throat and stood up straight with his elbow bent out to her. 

“Why… never thought you’d ask me.” Marinette teased as she laced her arm with his. 

Adrien burst out in a short laugh and shook his head as he led her out to the dance floor. “I think I should be saying that to you, Ladybug.” 

“Ladybug?” Marinette was taken aback by his comment as he took her hand, swung her around in front of him, and caught her by her hip with his other hand. 

“Your ensemble reminds me of one.” Adrien began to waltz her around the room, spinning her every so often and catching her by the waist again. 

“I guess it does, but there is no black on this dress.” Marinette pointed out the flaw in his nickname. 

Adrien suddenly dipped her back and leaned close, bringing his lips mere centimeters from hers. He lowered his lashes and smirked at her. “Didn’t say it did.” 

Her cheeks flushed pink as she realized he had read her like a card. She was in fact wearing black lace panties beneath her dress. She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. “Who says I have black anywhere on my person.” 

Adrien slowly slid his hand along her thigh and made her point her toe out. He grazed his hand up her leg, pushing the dress with it. “And beneath it…” 

Marinette shoved his hand away and took over the dance by walking him backwards by pushing her palms on his chest. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Adrien smirked at her as he took control back and grabbed her hips to spin her out and away from him. She stopped spinning and he raised a hand, curling his index finger in a come hither fashion while he gave her a smoldering gaze. She smiled and spun back towards him, causing him to catch her by the back of her neck. He slowly gazed up from her breasts to her slender neck as she panted, getting lost in how he looked at her. 

“Gorgeous choker. Where’d you purchase it?” Adrien dipped her back and slowly swept her to the side and back up to standing up straight. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders as he held her hips and she let go as he sent her spinning again, catching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed their hips to the song. “I didn’t. I make clothing and accessories for a living.” 

“It’s stunning. Especially on a beautiful woman like you.” Adrien flirted and she burst out laughing. 

“Slow down there, casanova. I barely told you my name.” Marinette teased him as he held her close. 

“I only need to know your name. I plan on knowing more later.” Adrien winked at her and she giggled. 

“You do know how terrible you sound right now. Where did you learn to flirt? Bad romcom movies?” Marinette picked on him and he pouted at her. 

“Ha-ha very funny. I’m serious. I want to get to know you more. Where did you grow up?” Adrien took her back into a waltz. 

“Paris and you?” Marinette sighed as she peered into his glowing emerald eyes. 

“Same. What school?” Adrien challenged her as he took her around the room. 

“An art school. Name doesn’t matter.” Marinette shrugged as she let him control the dance. 

“Ah well, I had to go to a school that offered business. However, my father felt that I should take some design courses while I was at it.” Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed. “Sorry, this conversation didn’t go the way I wanted it to.” 

“No, it’s fine. I find it refreshing that a rich man like you would be annoyed by your life. Just to be honest.” Marinette back stepped on what she was saying in case she had offended him. 

“It’s fine.” Adrien laughed at her reaction. “I don’t enjoy this life. I would rather be living on an island away from all the pretty people. Wouldn’t you?” 

“I come from… a humble home. So… for me? This is all new and exciting, but I could see how it’d be old to you.” Marinette gently laughed as she realized they had stopped dancing. 

“Not so much old as…” Adrien leaned down to whisper into her ear. “It’s not exactly how it seems.” 

“Ah… fake facade type of deal.” Marinette nodded. “Alright, enough of this depressing talk. Tell me about you.” 

“What would you like to know? I’m an open book.” Adrien smirked at her as he took her over to the bar and ordered her a drink. 

“Well… why are you here?” Marinette took her drink and took a sip from it. 

“Ah, my father made me come.” Adrien ordered a drink and took it. 

“And do you always obey him like a puppy?” Marinette peered over her glass as she took a drink. 

“No, but I would let a woman like you control me any day.” Adrien slid his finger beneath her choker and gently tugged on it. 

“Really?” Marinette became intrigued as she took note of what she saw in the ladies bathroom while she was in there. 

“Really.” Adrien took a sip and let her choker go. 

She held up her index finger and curled it. “Come closer for a second.” Adrien leaned into her and she grabbed his tie, holding him where he was. “Meet me in the ladies restroom in five minutes. I want you in the first stall.” She pushed him away from her and winked. “You’ll know what to do when you see it.” 

Adrien blushed as she downed her drink , set it on the bar, and walked off towards the bathroom again. His heart jumped in his chest as he shook his head and downed his glass. He set it down and walked after her. Adrien felt weird about walking into the women’s restroom, but he chose to bury that worry for the time being. He cleared his throat, looked around himself, and pushed the door open. 

Only one stall was closed and he assumed that was where Marinette was at. He noticed how the first stall was open and he quickly walked towards it, slinking inside. He closed the stall door and locked it. Adrien didn’t know what the point was or what he was supposed to do until his gaze fell to it. A perfectly round hole was carved into the side of the stall. Above it were the words,  _ For a good time. _

“Oh shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath as he swallowed hard. He had heard about glory holes in jokes and had seen them in movies, but never in person. She had found a rare thing that he had never thought was even remotely a thing in real life. He heard shuffling in the stall beside him and suddenly a pair of black lace panties were dangling over the stall and falling into his outstretched hands. He had been right. She was a Ladybug. He brought them to his lips and tugged on them with a growl with his teeth. The sound of soft moans filtered through the wall and caused him to quickly undo his belt buckle and black pants. He heard a giggle as he pushed his pants and boxers down enough to free himself. 

Adrien ran his hand along his cock with her panties hanging from his lips before he took them out of his mouth, scrunching them up in his fist. He slipped the head of his cock through the hole to test it and heard a soft mewl. Adrien slid it further through and something warm and wet ran around it. He moaned as he felt her lips wrap around the tip and slowly slide down his hard shaft. 

Adrien slammed his palms down onto the wall as she worked him with her mouth. She ran her lips and tongue down as close to the wall as she could without touching it and back up to the tip. She released him and Adrien felt the cool air on his sensitive skin before he felt warm fingers wrap around him. He softly moaned and panted as she tugged on him. Her soft fingers ran down his shaft and along his head. She ran her fingers back down his head and back up, teasing him over and over again by paying attention to the tip more than his shaft. Adrien panted and licked his lips as she worked him. He suddenly felt her tongue run along the side of his cock and her lips capture him again. His cock flexed as he got close and he whimpered when she let him go from her warm mouth. 

“Ah, fuck.” Adrien cried out when he felt something else warm and wet squeeze on his cock. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. His knees nearly buckled as his cock was caressed by her tight pussy. Her ass bounced against the wall as she held her dress around her hips and fucked him through the wall. “Ah… Mari- Marinette. Ah.” Adrien panted our her name as he got lost in her.

She slowly took him out and slammed back down onto his cock and heard him curse again. She rolled her hips and continued to fuck him through the stall wall as she circled her swollen clit with her fingers. Marinette heard his hands hit the top of the stall wall and she peered over her shoulder with parted lips to see his fingers along the wall. His joints were turning white from gripping it so hard as he groaned and moved his hips in time with hers. 

“So close.” Marinette panted and moaned, causing Adrien’s cock to grow harder. “Are you close, Monsieur?”

“I want to see you cum.” Adrien panted as he moved within her. 

“Too bad there’s a wall between us.” Marinette teased as he hit her bundle of nerves, causing her to stop talking and cry out as she came. 

Adrien groaned as he heard her orgasm and sped up his pace, causing himself to fall over the edge. Marinette quickly pulled away from him and turned around to wrap her lips around his cock, swallowing each stream as he released. She continued to lick and suck on him as he came down. Adrien pulled away with a shiver as his cock became sensitive. 

Marinette giggled and pulled her dress down to hide what they had done. She wiped the corner of her lips and walked out of the stall to fix her red lipstick in the mirror. Marinette heard the stall open and pressed her lips together with a smile as she replaced the gold cap on her lipstick. “How was that?” 

“Really, really amazing. I haven’t done… had- You know what? I’m not even gonna mention that.” Adrien waved it off as he stumbled up to her and fixed his tie in the mirror, tucking his shirt into his pants. 

Marinette giggled as she put her lipstick into her purse. “That long, huh?” 

“Too damn long.” Adrien turned to lean his back against the sink, crossing one ankle over the other with his arms over his chest. 

“So… how about buying a girl dinner for her trouble?” Marinette winked up at him and he chuckled as he pushed himself away from the sink. 

“I can do that. But was it really a lot of trouble?” Adrien teased her and she giggled. 

“No. It was fun and I wouldn’t mind doing it again. Minus the wall that is.” Marinette laughed as she looked off to the side. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Adrien held his crooked elbow out to her and she slipped her arm around it. 

“Alright, Hot Stuff. Let’s go have some real fun.” Marinette let him lead her out of the bathroom and out of the venue. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Haunted Heart by Christina Aguilera** ](https://youtu.be/MHW5oZREOmQ)

  
  



	13. Day 12: Collaring, Cock-Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Being real here. I'm a sucker for collars and this prompt. haha**

Adrien sat on the couch with Marinette beside him. She had her hands on her thighs and was waiting patiently for him. It had been so long and all she wanted was to be collared by him. She worried her bottom lip in thought as she raked her nails along her thighs, playing with the hem of her dress. Adrien smirked as he pretended to be paying attention to the television and not what she was doing with her body signs. He knew that she was antsy and the anticipation of him collaring her was getting to her. Adrien watched her shift her legs on the couch and bring her fingers beneath her palms. He moved his leg to cross his ankle over his thigh and he watched her twitch, gazing over at him before she looked back at the television in a quick movement. 

Adrien moved a hand behind his head as he rested his elbow on the couch and watched her twitch again. He softly chuckled and touched the couch cushion, planting both of his feet on the floor. 

He peered over at her and watched her gaze drift to his and back again as she chewed on her lip. “How about some wine?” Adrien’s voice was low and sounded smooth as caramel and pulled her in. 

She whined and felt his gaze on hers as he stood up. Adrien got up from the couch and walked around, grazing her shoulders with his fingertips. He gathered her hair into his hands and moved it off to the side, leaning down to gently kiss her neck. “Soon, Kitten.” 

Marinette parted her lips and slowly closed her eyes as he kissed along her neck and nibbled on her ear. She bit her bottom lip and softly mewled as he softly chuckled and walked away from her to get two glasses and some wine. 

“Red or white?” Adrien called from the kitchen and Marinette peered over her shoulder at him. “You can answer. I didn’t say you couldn’t speak, love.” 

“Red, please.” Marinette blushed as he reached up to grab two wine glasses from a cabinet. His white button down shirt rode up and showed off one side of the deep ‘v’ at his hips. Her gaze fell to his black belt that ran around his designer jeans. She quietly moaned as she thought about him between her thighs, making her beg. 

Adrien smirked as he watched how her bluebell eyes slowly moved down his body, falling on his crotch. “I saw that.” 

Marinette quickly turned her attention back to the movie that was playing on the screen, trying to behave. Her heart sped up in her chest as she thought about him having her get onto her knees. How he’d tell her his promises and she’d say her own. How he’d have her present her collar to him. How he’d-

“Marinette?” Adrien sat down beside her, holding a glass of rich red wine out to her. “You okay, baby? I lost you for a moment.” 

“I’m okay. Thank you.” Marinette took the glass from him with a trembling hand and he knew she was lost in her thoughts about the collar again. 

He brushed his index finger along her neck to tuck her hair behind her shoulder, causing her to shiver. “So, impatient.” He lowered his lashes and warmly smiled at her. 

Marinette whimpered as he teased her by gently grazing her sensitive skin with his fingertip. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Why do you want my collar?” Adrien shifted the atmosphere in the room and she sat up a little straighter with her wine glass in her lap and her fingers around it as she focused on her posture. Adrien smirked at her as he slowly ran his gaze down her perfect form. “Beautiful baby.” 

“I want everyone to know I’m yours. I want to know that you are mine. I have loved you for so long. Have served you for so long. I want your name around my neck. I want you to tug on my collar and pull me in for a kiss. I want to be yours.” Marinette blurted out and Adrien ran his fingers up to her chin and brought her gaze to his as he leaned into her. 

“You already are mine. You always have been mine. This just makes it more official to everyone within the community that you are mine and mine alone.” Adrien brought his lips close to hers and watched her lips part and her body tremble. He smirked and pulled away from her as she whimpered. “But good girls have to wait. Nino isn’t here yet.” 

Marinette complained as he sat back against the corner of the couch with a knee drawn up as he took a sip from his glass. Her heart raced and her panties got wet as she watched him gaze at her with a dangerous expression that only she understood. He was watching her every move. Studying her every movement to read her, controlling her with his gaze. She watched him slowly trail his gaze from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, down her stomach, and to her thighs. She bit her bottom lip and he ran a thumb along his lip to signal for her to stop biting it. She let her lip go and went back to watching the movie as her heart pounded in her ears.

He kept his gaze on her as he watched her arch her back, causing her breasts to kiss the air. Her thighs clenched together and Adrien dropped his gaze to her lap. She gasped and spread them, bringing her wine to her lips as she peered over to see him smile. 

“Good girl.” Adrien softly spoke and his words made a shiver run through her body. 

Marinette jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Adrien leaned forward to set his glass on the coffee table. He got up and walked over to the door and peered over his shoulder to watch Marinette put her glass down in front of her. 

Adrien opened the door and fist bumped Nino. “Hey, man! Thanks for coming over.” 

“No problem. Anytime.” Nino grabbed Adrien’s fingers and pulled him towards himself and they pat each other on the shoulder before letting go. “Excited?” 

“Yeah. of course.” Adrien softly chuckled as he looked over at an impatient Marinette. 

Nino’s gaze drifted to the girl on the couch and how she sat with her back straight and her hands in her lap, peering down. 

“Marinette? Come greet our guest, Kitten.” Adrien called her over and she stood up and walked over with her back straight. 

Nino closed the front door behind him as Marinette got onto her knees. She placed her hands on the floor and slowly bowed down on the floor at Nino’s feet with her forehead pressed against her fingertips. Nino nodded and Marinette heard Adrien tap his right foot behind her. She slowly rolled back up to sit on her heels and turned to face Adrien. She slowly bowed down and pressed a kiss to the toe of his right black shoe before she rested her forehead on his shoe. 

“Good girl.” Adrien smiled down at her as she sat back up and onto her heels, keeping her gaze down. 

“So, where did you want to do this thing?” Nino looked around them and Adrien stared at his best friend. 

“Bedroom.” Adrien brought his gaze back down to Marinette. “Stand pretty for me, baby.” 

Marinette slowly stood up and held her hands at her sides as she held her head up high and waited for his command. Adrien walked around her and gently touched her lower back and she corrected it. “Gorgeous. Now, come.” 

Marinette waited for Nino to walk past her and beside Adrien before she began to move. She followed them and kept her gaze down at the floor as she walked. Adrien peered over his shoulder at her and she stood up straight. He smirked and turned back to face where he was walking. They entered the bedroom and she stood there waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. 

“Kneel, please.” Adrien spoke without looking at her and she slowly got on her knees for him on a red velvet pillow that he had set up. “Close your gorgeous eyes for me too, baby.” 

She placed her hands on her thighs and closed her eyes as she held her head up high for him. Adrien turned around and walked around her, taking in every little detail about her posture. She felt like she was on display not only for her master, but for Nino as well. She swallowed hard as her chest rose and fell with each passing moment. 

“Beautiful.” Adrien smiled as he ran his fingers along her back and carefully gathered her hair to pin it up into a messy bun. 

Marinette sighed and licked her lips as he grazed her neck with his soft fingertips. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Adrien walked away from her and she heard a drawer open beside where the bed was at. The sound of the drawer closing echoed in her ears and made her chew on her bottom lip. Her heart raced harder in her chest as she became more and more anxious for her collar. 

“Ready Nino?” Adrien peered over at his best friend and watched him nod. “Alright.” 

Adrien carried a black box over to Marinette, who was trying really hard to keep her eyes closed. She felt him standing in front of her. His testosterone surrounded her and she felt heat pool between her thighs. She wanted to open her eyes and look at him. Wanted to see his expression as he watched her every movement, but she knew better. She had to be a good girl to get what she wanted. She swallowed hard as she waited for him to tell her to open her eyes. 

Adrien smirked as he watched her tremble and watched how her lashes fluttered. He brushed his fingers along her side swept bangs and watched how she flinched. He gazed at her as he kept her pinned with his emotion. It was stern yet loving, like he was judging her in the most intimate way possible. Intimidating in an alluring way that made her feel like a pinned butterfly and she bathed in it. Her breath came out in soft pants as she waited for him to say something. Anything. 

“Look up at me.” Adrien smiled and watched her eyes flutter open. “Hi, gorgeous.” 

Marinette softly smiled as she locked her ocean hued gaze with his forest hued one. “Hi, Master.” 

Adrien ran his fingers along the black box and began to speak in a serious tone. “Keep your eyes on me, Kitten.” He searched her eyes to make sure that she would keep her gaze locked on his. 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette kept her eyes locked on his as he slowly ran his fingers along the box. 

“Good girl.” Adrien licked his lips and warmly smiled at her. “I have loved you for a long time. Have trained you for a long time to make you my slave. You have come a long way and I appreciate you more and more each day. You have served me beautifully and I want you to every day. For the rest of our lives. I want to come home to you on your knees. I want to kiss you, lavish you, love you, and adorn your body in soft caresses. I want to be the one that you can confide in. The one that you can talk to and know that I will listen to your every complaint and word. And I expect you to do the same for me. We work together to be better and you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, make me a better man. I want to wake up to you and kiss you goodnight. I want to spend every waking moment with you and I couldn’t fathom a world without you. You are my stars and universe. My everything.” 

Marinette felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes as her lips trembled. Adrien softly smiled at her and ran his fingers along her jaw, brushing the tear that fell from her left eye away. She sniffed and nuzzled his palm to let him know that she was okay. She fell back into sub headspace as he let her cheek go and filled the room with his strong emotion again. It washed over her like a great ocean and she welcomed it with grace. 

Adrien slowly opened the box and Marinette watched him nod. She slowly looked down and swallowed hard, trying to keep her hands from covering her lips as she stared at her collar. It was beautiful. Absolutely stunning and she was in love with it. It was rose gold and made from intertwining metal wire that ran around a thin embossed cherry blossom metal ring. It had a tag that hung down and said,  _ His and Only His. _ She swallowed hard as she noticed that it didn’t have any visible lock on it. 

“Present your collar.” Adrien held it out to her and she took it from the box with trembling hands. “It’s okay baby.” He softly spoke as he watched more tears fall from her eyes. 

She nodded as she held it in her hands and more tears fell as her heart filled with complete happiness. “I’m sorry.” She whispered and Adrien shook his head. She nodded and waited for him to speak. 

“This is your eternity collar. You will wear it at all times to show the world that you are mine and only mine. I am the keeper of the key as I am the keeper of your heart. I promise to do everything with my heart. To give you all of me and more.” Adrien watched her slowly raise the collar up to him. 

“I promise to worship you. I promise to make you proud. To love you with all my heart and serve you the best I can. I promise to listen to you when you need it. I promise to raise you from the darkness whenever you may fall. I promise to support you in every way possible and show you my appreciation for you every day. I want to wake up to you and sleep beside you. I want to hold you and cherish you until we no longer breathe. To make you proud of being my master. I will love you until my time is up. You are my stars and my universe. My world. I will always work my hardest to be a better person for not only you, but myself too. To be a stronger person through you and with you.” Marinette barely got the words out as she trembled from her tears and emotions. 

Adrien held her trembling hands for a moment, grazing her fingers with his thumbs. He brought a calming feeling over her and watched her slowly breathe in and out to calm down a little. She kept her gaze on his and watched a warm smile come to his lips. He took the collar from her hands and pulled a tiny screwdriver from his pocket. He put it into the screw on the collar and undid it. 

“Once this is on you. You are officially mine and only mine. Say it for me.” Adrien held the collar open as he kept his gaze on hers. 

“I’m yours and only yours. No one else’s.” Marinette sniffed as she softly smiled at him. 

“Who’s?” Adrien waited for her to say his name. 

“Adrien Agreste’s Slave.” Marinette got lost in his gaze as it smoldered for her. The word resonated in her chest and she felt excited and proud as she realized that she had earned it.

“That’s right, baby. My Slave.” Adrien leaned down to slip the collar around her neck and she trembled as the cold metal grazed her sensitive skin. He smirked as he closed it around her slender neck and put the screw into the hole. She kept her gaze locked on his as she watched him through her lashes and he screwed the collar shut around her neck. Once he was done, he pocketed the screwdriver and slipped his index and middle finger beneath the metal. “Too tight?” He gently tugged on it and she softly moaned. 

“No, Master.” Marinette cooed as she got lost in his dangerous gaze that only made her want him more. 

“Good.” Adrien yanked her close and captured her lips in a heated kiss that left her breathless. Adrien peered over at Nino and watched his friend nod and slowly walk out of the room and signal with his hand that he’d lock up behind himself. Adrien slowly closed his eyes and went back to running his tongue along Marinette’s as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

He laid her down and crawled up her body, pressing kisses along her skin as he slowly inched her dress up her body. She gasped as his fingers ran along her heated skin. She raised her arms and he pulled her dress free. The cool air grazed her pink nipples and caused them to harden. Adrien smirked and ran his fingertips down her chest and over the curve of one of her breasts, circling her nipple with his index finger as he held himself above her. 

“So, gorgeous.” He brought his lips down to her other peaked nipple and kissed it. He slowly circled it with his tongue and gently pinched her other one with his thumb and index finger, causing her back to arch as she moaned. Adrien wrapped his lips around her nipple and gently sucked as he gently tugged on her other one. 

She soaked her panties as he flicked her nipple with his tongue in the same way that he would her swollen clit. She spread her thighs and rolled her hips against his pelvis as he worked her with his fingers and mouth. She gasped and clutched the pillow that was beneath her head. He stopped lavishing her breasts and she whimpered as he slowly kissed down her taut stomach. He made his way over to her side and gently nibbled and sucked along her ribs. She mewled and gasped as he bit down slightly harder, causing her to tremble and make a begging sound. He kissed across her stomach, nipping her sensitive skin until he reached her other side. He kissed, licked, and nibbled along her ribs and she trembled as her hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. 

“Ah, ah, ah… Don’t touch. Keep those gorgeous hands under that pillow for me.” Adrien peered up at her and slowly slid a hand up one of her arms and slowly pushed her arm back against the bed. She whimpered and placed her hands back beneath the pillow and clutched the material. “Good girl.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back in a gasp, squirming as he continued to nibble down to her hip. He licked, sucked, and nipped her hipbone with his mouth and teeth. Her hips shot up from the bed and he softly chuckled as his gaze smoldered. He kissed along the top of her thigh until he reached the inner side of it. He slipped his hand beneath her thigh and pushed her leg up. She peered down at him and watched him kiss along her sensitive skin, one spot at a time. 

He began to build a pattern as he trailed kisses towards her wet panties. Each kiss, suck, bite, and lick drove her closer and closer to madness as her anticipation intensified. As the feeling of his mouth intensified against her skin. She was a complete panting, begging mess by the time he reached between her thighs. 

“Are you my good girl?” Adrien wrapped his arms around her thighs and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. “Hm?” He pressed kisses to her other inner thigh, repeating the same torturous pattern. 

“Yes… Master.” Marinette sighed as she clenched the pillow and burst out in a moan as he bit down again. 

Adrien slowly pulled her panties down and kissed a trail down as he went until his lips grazed her sensitive clit. She raised her hips and mewled as he slowly circled it with his tongue before he sat back to pull them from her legs. Marinette softly giggled as he smirked and undid his button down shirt, slowly exposing his muscular chest and abs. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders and undid his belt, causing it to ring out. The sound made her bite her bottom lip as it triggered something in her. He popped the button open and slid the zipper down before he shoved his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pushing them down his muscular thighs. Marinette panted as she watched his cock bounce free and took in the deep ‘v’ at his hips. And all she wanted to do was service him. 

He knew her expression all too well. How her eyes glimmered in the light and how her lips parted. How she ran her tongue along her lips to wet them. How her gaze focused on his cock like it was her prized possession. Adrien crawled back up her body and touched her chin with his fingertips. “Not tonight baby. I want something else just as amazing from you.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips as he grabbed her collar and tugged. 

The swollen tip of his cock pressed against her slick folds and she softly mewled against his kiss as he rolled his hips, teasing her with it. He smirked at her as he slid his hand from her collar and along her side until he grabbed her hip. He suddenly rolled her on top of him and she rolled her hips, catching his cock on her entrance. 

Adrien grabbed her collar and pulled her down to kiss him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one as he slowly opened his eyes as she did the same. “Ride me.” 

Marinette whimpered and rolled her hips, slowly easing him into herself. He ran his tongue along hers in a heated kiss and she gasped when he raised his hips to fill her fully. She felt herself stretch open and get used to him as they moved together while his lips brushed against hers. 

Adrien broke the kiss and whispered in a low tone that was filled with arousal. “Still your hips for me.” 

Marinette whimpered and kept moving her hips, finding it hard to stop. He grabbed her hips and held them still for her. “What did I say, baby?” 

“Yes, Master.” Marinette broke the kiss and stilled her hips the best she could. 

“Kiss me and don’t move those beautiful hips no matter what.” Adrien smirked up at her as she leaned down to kiss him. 

Adrien brushed his lips against hers and dipped his tongue between them. She got lost in his kiss as she ran her tongue along his and sank her fingers into his soft blonde hair. He groaned and gently pressed his hips up to sink deeper within her, causing her hips to move. Adrien grabbed her hips again to remind her to stop and she whimpered as he continued to deeply kiss her. He kept his cock inside of her warm, wet pussy as she struggled to control herself. 

Adrien broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers as he slowly opened his eyes to peer into hers. He slid his hands up her body and caressed her breasts in his soft hands, playing with her peaked nipples. “It’s not easy for me either, baby.”

Marinette went back to kissing him and tugging him closer to her as he sighed and got lost in her lips and tongue. They laid still for hours, lavishing one another until the tension was too high. Her thighs trembled as her walls flexed around his hard cock. Their breathing came out in pants as they began to lose all control. He smirked up at her as he watched her whole body shiver and felt her fingers clutch his hair, tugging harder as she began to lose her restraint. Adrien peered into her eyes with swollen pink lips. “Move baby.” 

His words shot through her and she gripped his pecs with her nails as she sat up to roll her hips, bouncing up and down on his cock. She moaned as she brushed her clit against his smooth pelvis, causing suction to build up from how wet she was. 

He groaned and ran his nails down her thighs to her calves, gripping at her skin. Her breathing came out in pants as she rolled her hips and moved up and down. Her whole body trembled and glistened with sweat as she brought herself closer to the edge. 

Adrien watched her cry out and arch her back as she came hard, coating him more in her warm arousal. He panted and grabbed her hips, lifting her and pulling her down until he was falling over the edge within her. She watched his lips part and his cheeks flush as he came, filling her with his warm cum. She moaned louder and came again as he swelled within her and his cock flexed with each release. He panted as he came down and pulled her down to lay flat against him. 

He ran his hand down her spine to soothe her as they caught their breaths. “Don’t move. I just want to lay like this for a while. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, Master.” Marinette softly pressed kisses along his chest as she laid with his cock within her. Her pussy spasmed around him and gently caressed his sensitive cock with each aftershock. She softly hummed at the sensation of him still within her as he softened slowly. 

Adrien ran his hands down to her ass, gripped it, and brought his nails back up her back with a sigh. “I love you so much, Marinette.” 

“I love you more, Adrien.” Marinette sighed as he lovingly kissed her shoulder, continuing to caress her with his fingertips. She played with his hair and softly mewled at his touches. 

She peered up and he slid his fingers under her collar, yanking her close to kiss her once more. He broke the kiss and smirked as he peered through his long lashes. “Mine.” 

Marinette softly giggled and kissed him back. “Yours.” 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Sweettalk my Heart by Tove Lo](https://youtu.be/boTlu-k-FTY) **

[ **Come Undone by Tove Lo ** ](https://youtu.be/Max5EhRvrnM)


	14. Day 13: Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I chose to write Adrien and Nino for this one.**

Adrien peered over the dining room table at a nervous Nino. He ran his finger around his wine glass and focused on him. Nino was busy waiting for Adrien to take a sip of his wine first. Adrien continued to slowly circle his glass with a smoldering expression. He slowly slid his slender fingers down the glass and along the stem before sliding them back up the stem with a smirk as Nino’s lips parted. Adrien ran his finger back around the rim of the glass before he slid his fingers back down and slowly raised his glass to his lips as Nino got lost in him. 

Adrien’s full lips touched the glass as he took a small sip from it. Nino raised his own glass to take a much needed sip of wine. Adrien set his drink down and licked his lips, causing Nino to nearly choke on his wine. 

Adrien stood up from the table and Nino watched him walk out of the room. Nino’s heart pounded in his chest as he thought about what Adrien was doing. He knew the exact room that he had gone into and it was driving him absolutely mad. Nino gasped as suddenly a black leather blindfold was placed over his eyes. The sharp sound of the buckle being fastened behind his head made his cock flex and strain against his jeans. 

Adrien ran the cool metal of a giant blade along Nino’s jawline and beneath his chin, causing Nino to look in his direction. “Up and kneel for me.” 

Nino swallowed hard as his heart pounded and leaped up his throat. He immediately stood up for Adrien. He slowly kneeled beside the table and Adrien walked around Nino. He sat with his hands on his thighs and his head held high. “Good boy. Now bow for me.” 

Nino gasped as he felt the pointed tip of the knife slide up his spine. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on his hands with his ass in the air. 

“Perfect.” Adrien smirked as he ran the knife down and over Nino’s rounded ass and along his balls through his jeans. 

Nino hissed and moaned as the fear of being cut made his anxiety spike. Adrien smirked and ran the back of the blade up around his ass and he slipped the knife beneath Nino’s belt before he removed it. “Strip for me.” 

Nino stood up and grabbed the back of his burgundy shirt, yanking it up and over his head. Adrien ran the cold blade down along Nino’s muscular pecs and over one of his nipples. Nino whined and hissed at the delicious chill. Adrien dragged the blade over to his other one to do the same. Nino moaned and raked his teeth along his bottom lip as Adrien slowly slid the sharp point down Nino’s abs to trace the center line. He circled Nino’s navel and continued down along the bulge in his jeans. 

“Already, so ready for his Master.” Adrien smirked as he traced the outline of Nino’s cock through the thin denim material. Nino panted as he felt the knife gently run along his cock and between his legs. “Show me that beautiful cock, baby.” 

Nino swallowed hard and began to undo his jeans with his trembling fingers. He licked his lips and slowly undid the button and slid the zipper down. Adrien watched Nino hook his thumbs into the waistband and push them down his hips. He eased them down his thighs, freeing his cock for Adrien. 

“Good boy. Such an amazing cock.” Adrien ran the cool slick blade up along the underside of it and dragged it beneath the tip, causing Nino’s breath to hitch and tremble. “How about we tie you up?” 

“Yes, Master.” Nino swallowed hard as he felt Adrien push him towards the home dungeon. 

Adrien pressed the dull edge of the knife against Nino’s shoulder once they were in the room and he fell to his knees. “Good boy. I didn’t even have to ask. Just what I like, a man that knows what I want.” 

Nino whimpered as he felt the point run around his cock. He gasped and moaned as his cock flexed and spilled precum. 

“God, you look delicious. I can’t wait to make you cum, but good boys have to wait.” Adrien licked his lips as he stared at how Nino’s cock flexed and how his precum glistened in the light of the room. 

Adrien walked away from Nino to grab a pair of suspension wrist restraints. He came back and smiled down at Nino. “Hands out and up for me.” 

Nino brought his hands up into fists with his palms up for Adrien. Adrien slipped one of the restraints around his left wrist, looping one of the tails through one of the buckles and suddenly pulling it tight. He did the same to the second strap around his wrist. Nino gasped and cleared his throat as he felt the other restraint go around his right wrist and pull tight twice. Nino opened his hands and wrapped his fingers around the long strips of leather than ran up his fingers. His heart sped up as he immediately knew what Adrien’s plan was. At least part of it that is. Nino licked his lips as he felt Adrien’s boot on his back, slowly coaxing him to bow with his ass in the air. His smooth blade ran up Nino’s inner thigh and teased between his balls and thigh. Nino’s breaths came out ragged as Adrien slid the blade along his balls and gently pressed the dull edge between them. 

Nino moved his hips and moaned as the tip of his cock brushed against the fur rug that was beneath him. “Ah… Master please.” 

“Are you pleasuring yourself?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at the man thrusting against the rug. “Did I say you could do that? Hm?” He pressed the blade against Nino’s balls harder and Nino sat back on his heels with his hands behind the back of his head and elbows bent, causing his back muscles to stand out and his chest to puff out. “Good boy. You can’t cum until I say.” 

Nino whimpered as he felt the blade slide up between his cheeks and along his spine. He moaned and rocked his hips, causing Adrien to stop. 

“Stand up for me.” Adrien’s voice came out low and sultry. His masculine aura took over the room and caused Nino to stand up like he was told without complaint. 

Adrien grabbed his hand, leading him to the metal bar that hung down from a big metal rig. “Arms up for me.” Adrien commanded and Nino raised his arms up. 

Adrien hooked one of the shackles to one end of the bar and the other to the other end, causing Nino’s arms to be spread wide. He ran his fingers down Nino’s pecs and pinched his taut nipples, causing Nino to moan loudly and his knees to tremble. Adrien let one nipple go, only to replace it with his mouth. He sucked and flicked the peaked nipple with his tongue. 

“Ah, shit.” Nino moaned as Adrien nibbled on his nipple and tugged on his other one. His cock flexed and spilled more precum. 

Adrien slipped the big knife into his back pocket and ran his free hand down Nino’s abs and along his hip. He slowly trailed his fingers down Nino’s thighs and touched the inner area before he gave it a slap. Nino gasped and suddenly spread his thighs for him. Adrien smirked and gave his nipples one last kiss and tug before he left to grab something. Nino panted and licked his lips and whined as he heard the sounds of metal against metal. 

Adrien came back over and attached a spreader bar to Nino’s ankles. He grabbed the middle and pulled, causing Nino’s legs to spread further and not be able to close. 

Nino panted and moaned as Adrien pushed a button and the rig lifted him up a few inches from the ground. “If you want a break on those wrists, tell me yellow and I’ll lower you back down, okay? Don’t let those talented hands get numb.” Adrien broke his headspace to explain the rules to Nino. 

“Yes, Master.” Nino nodded and clenched onto the leather with his fingers. 

“Alright, Slave. I’m about to show you what I can really do.” A dangerous expression fell over Adrien’s lips as he walked around Nino. He slowly ran his gaze up Nino’s muscular legs, ass, and back. Adrien admired how thick Nino was. They had been working out together, but Adrien had no idea the progress was that amazing on his submissive. 

He walked over to grab a vibrator and some lube from a drawer. Adrien came back and tested the button, causing it to come to life in a pattern as he turned it on and off. Nino sucked in a shaky breath as he heard Adrien tease him with the noise. Adrien popped the lube bottle open and coated the toy. He then coated his fingers. Adrien ran his hand between Nino’s thighs and up his ass, running his wet fingers against Nino’s tight entrance. 

“So, tight. Relax for me. I know you know how.” Adrien kissed one of his rounded cheeks as he slowly coaxed him to relax by circling his asshole and slowly stroking his fingers against it. He felt the muscle loosen and he sighed as he bit into Nino’s cheek. “Good boy.” 

Adrien heard Nino moan and whimper as he wet the toy some more before gliding it along Nino’s ass. He slowly eased it into Nino’s tight entrance and watched Nino buck his hips, trying to get the toy to slide in faster. Precum spilled from Nino’s cock and slowly slid down the tip of it. Adrien eased the toy in until the other end of the ‘U’ pressed against Nino’s taint. Adrien smacked his palm against Ninos’ ass and watched it move.

“God you have a nice ass.” Adrien yanked his blade from his back pocket, spun it in his hand, and ran the cool blade along his soft skin. Nino’s stiffened up and tried to pull away from Adrien as his anxiety spiked, causing his heart to leap into his throat.

Nino moaned and bit his bottom lip before he gasped when Adrien turned the vibrator on. His hips bucked as the toy vibrated within him and against his balls, stimulating his prostate. “Fuck… shit… holy fu-” 

He swung on the bar as he moved and Adrien grabbed his hips. “Don’t move those beautiful hips, unless you want to get cut.” Adrien bit into Nino’s left hip bone and heard him growl from deep within his chest as his body trembled beneath his hands.

“Hard- not- to- UGH!” Nino ground each word out and complained as his lust transformed into a carnal need. 

“Should I add another thing?” Adrien smirked and ran his cold blade beneath Nino’s cock, barely grazing his sensitive skin as he walked away. 

Nino continued to pant and groan as the vibrations got to him. He clenched onto the leather as he felt Adrien coat his throbbing cock in lubricant. Nino moaned and tilted his head back as Adrien wrapped his cock in a male vibrator. One that pulsed and clenched around his cock in delicious patterns. 

Adrien left to wash his hands and grab his phone with the apps on it. He pushed the button to make it pulse on the first setting and Nino gasped out. Adrien put his phone in his back pocket and walked over to open a drawer to grab nipple clamps. Each one had bells on it with a chain between them. He walked over and slowly clipped one of Nino’s peaked nipples into a clamp. Nino cried out as the toys milked him and the clamp sent a sharp agonizing pain through his nipple that nearly did him in. Adrien clamped the other one onto Nino’s other nipple and he grabbed the chain in his fist. 

“Let’s see how long you last when your life is on the line.” Adrien flirted as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to mess with the settings on the vibrators, toggling between the two apps while he tugged on the chain that pulled on Nino’s nipples. 

Nino licked his lips and rocked his hips as Adrien brought him to the edge and back again. Adrien watched Nino’s muscles flex and how his cock moved and throbbed, swelling more, causing it to turn darker and darker. Adrien smirked as he changed the setting on the vibrators again and tugged harder on the chain. Nino panted and trembled as he got lost in the sensations that were running through him. He turned his head and bit his right shoulder as he rocked his hips. Adrien watched more precum slide down Nino’s cock and knew he was close. As cum began to seep from the tip, Adrien suddenly changed the pattern and Nino whimpered and made a frustrated growl. 

“Not yet, DJ.” Adrien smirked as he watched Nino struggle against the restraints. 

Adrien leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of Nino’s smooth balls and sucked on it, dragging the tip of his blade down one of Nino’s thighs. Nino cried out and trembled all over. Adrien released it to bring the other one into his warm mouth. He sped up the vibrators and lavished Nino’s ball with his tongue and mouth. Nino moaned and panted. He felt his cum crawling up and right as he was about to gain satisfaction, Adrien changed the patterns again. 

“FUCK... ME, DUDE!” Nino cried out in anger and sexual frustration as Adrien chuckled and nipped his inner thighs with his teeth. 

“Later.” Adrien teased and heard Nino groan in complaint. “Also, don’t call me dude.” Adrien smacked Nino on the ass, right over where the vibrator sat, causing Nino to gasp and cry out in a loud moan as it pushed it in further. The vibrator slowly slid back out into the place it had been in before he was spanked, causing Nino to let out a soft moan. 

“Yes Master.” Nino panted and bit his bottom lip as Adrien left to grab a black leather choker collar and a leash. He lowered Nino for a moment to slip the collar around his throat, attaching the leash to a D-ring. Adrien raised Nino up again and wrapped the leash around his fist, tugging it to choke Nino. 

Nino panted and tried to swallow as he became light headed. Adrien gave the leash some slack and took in how Nino’s cock was solid and aching from needing to release. “Tell me to cum. Please. I beg of you. Please. Tell me to cum. Tell me to cum all over your chest. Please. Let me cum.” Nino begged and Adrien let out a breathy short laugh.

“Not yet.” Adrien smirked as he gently smacked Nino’s cock with his hand. He pulled his blade from his back pocket and ran it between Nino’s inner thighs, choked Nino again, and turned the toys up. 

Nino trembled and whimpered as his breath came out in faster pants. “Master. I- I need- please.” He gripped the leather with his fingers as he felt cum crawl up his cock again. “So close. It hurts. Please.” 

Adrien smirked and stuck his blade back into his back pocket. He let up on the leash, realizing that Nino couldn’t handle much more. He had pushed him far enough. Adrien grabbed the chain, yanked, and turned the toys up. Adrien put his phone in his back pocket. He slid a hand around Nino’s ass and played with the vibrator, pushing and pulling it in and out of Nino’s tight ass as he yanked the leash to choke him again. Nino panted and moaned as Adrien worked him until cum spilled from his swollen cock as Adrien wrapped his lips around his cock to catch it on his tongue. Adrien swallowed each stream as Nino came hard with bucking hips. Nino trembled as his cock became sensitive and he fought to clench his legs together and pull his cock away from Adrien. 

Adrien let him go, turned off the toys, and gently smacked his ass. “Hang on, baby. I’ll get you down.” 

Nino panted and licked his lips as he relaxed. Adrien pushed the button to lower Nino to the floor. His toes touched the floor and he welcomed the cool tile as his feet flattened against it.  Adrien undid the nipple clamps and kissed each reddened nipple before undid his ankles from the spreader bar and removed it. He caressed Nino’s ankles and pressed gentle kisses to them as he trailed kisses up Nino’s thighs. Adrien removed the male vibrator and set it on a counter before he came back and slowly eased the vibrator out of Nino’s ass. Nino softly moaned and winced as he waited for Adrien to undo his wrists. Adrien unbuckled Nino’s wrists and his knees buckled. Adrien caught him and helped him to sit on the bed. He took off Nino’s choke collar and leash before he tended to his wrists, removing and setting his blade next to the bed on a nightstand.

“You okay? If you’re hands are numb, you should have told me, Nino.” Adrien rubbed Nino’s wrists and pressed kisses to his reddened skin. “Here.” He massaged the skin and rubbed the feeling back into them if they had gone numb. 

Nino shook his head. “They didn’t go numb.” 

“Okay good.” Adrien warmly smiled and reached up to undo Nino’s blindfold. 

“Hi.” Nino smiled at him as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey.” Adrien smirked as he sighed and pushed Nino back against the soft sheets. 

Adrien laid beside Nino and threw his thigh over Nino’s hips. Nino smirked at him and pushed Adrien’s chest to make him roll onto his back, trailing his fingers down to the buckle on Adrien’s belt. 

“What are you doing?” Adrien put a hand behind his head and peered down at Nino. 

“Giving you what you deserve for working so hard.” Nino undid Adrien’s jeans and pulled them down, wrapping his lips around Adrien’s cock. 

Adrien parted his lips in a moan, raised his hips, and grabbed Nino’s short hair into his fist to fuck his mouth. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Boys by Lizzo](https://youtu.be/XplzAs0El2Y) **


	15. Day 14: Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some Marichat. ;) Also, plot bunnies ran to me. I'm gonna assume you're all gonna have questions after this. XD**

Chat watched her from the shadows of the tree line that sat in front of her as the Eiffel Tower glittered behind her in the distance. He took in how her midnight hued hair glowed in the warm light of the lamp that sat next to the half-wall that she was sitting on. Her tongue peaked out a little from her lips as her slender fingers moved a pencil along her sketchbook. His eyes ran down her pastel pink dress and he took in her exposed calves, her white ballet flats. There was something so innocent about her. He watched her reach up to fix her hair back into a neatly styled bun before she went back to drawing. 

Chat licked his lips and hid behind a tree as she looked up, clearly realizing that she was being watched. He peered around the tree and watched as she looked back down. He hadn’t seen her in a while and something about it sparked his adrenaline. Chat hadn’t realized that he would have seen her that night. Didn’t think that he would have seen her ever again. He knew that she had taken a job out of the country and it surprised him to see her back in Paris. 

Chat slowly slipped out from behind the tree and leaned on it with his arms crossed, waiting. Waiting for her to look up again. He wanted to be seen. Wanted to see her cheeks tint pink and her soft glossy lips part. Wanted to see how he affected her when she saw him. His heart pounded and his cock flexed at the thought of her pouncing on him. The thought of her smile and the sounds that he could inspire her to make. Sounds he had caused her to make before. Sounds he hadn’t heard in a long time. Too long for his taste. 

He watched her look up at him and he smirked as he pushed off the tree and rested his palm on it, slowly grabbing his belt tail and spinning it. Her cheeks flushed and her lips parted as she saw him. Chat let his tail go and slowly slid his hand up his abs and towards his golden bell. He watched her lick her lips and lower her lashes as she stared at him with interest. He slowly wrapped his slender fingers around his bell and began to tease her by pulling it down agonizingly slow. He watched her bluebell eyes slowly shift down, following his bell. 

_ That’s it purrincess…. Watch me. _ Chat licked his lips and lowered his lashes as he continued to pull the bell down until the base of his smooth cock was showing. Just a hint to pull her in and he watched her bring her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly holding back walking over to him. Chat softly chuckled as he let go of the tree and slid his hands up his body and eased his suit off his shoulders and down his muscular arms. Her eyes followed the curve of his right bicep and she got lost in how he flexed for her. The top of his suit sat low around his hips and she got lost in how he hooked his thumbs into the waistband. She brought her pencil to her lips and chewed on it as he slowly pushed his suit down enough to tease some of his shaft. 

She softly mewled and covered her mouth as she realized that she had given herself away. Chat brought his suit back up, hiding his cock from her before he slowly edged it down again. She let her hand fall from her mouth as her heart echoed in her ears. His suit barely rested above his swollen tip and she wanted to see it. Had to see it. It had been so long and all she wanted was to make him say her name. She wanted him to take her on that wall and call her his. She parted her legs and placed her sketchbook and pencil beside her before she placed her palms on either side of her hips. 

Chat smirked and pushed his suit down further, showing her his hard cock in full. She gasped and moaned as she raked her teeth along her bottom lip. Chat slid a hand down between his muscular pecs, along his exposed abs, and along his hardened length. He moaned and watched her as he slowly ran his hand up and down himself, teasing and causing his cock to flex. He watched her with hunger filled eyes as he ran his thumb around the tip and pulled his hand back down to the base. She parted her lips and softly mewled as she watched him pleasure himself for her. 

Chat bit his bottom lip and moaned as he let his cock go to slide his suit back up onto his hips. Her lips pressed together and her eyes grew wide as he walked towards her with a sway in his hips. She slowly peered up as he got closer to her and he reached out to graze her chin with his thumb, holding it with his index finger. He held her gaze within his as he smirked and grazed his thumb along her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips. He slipped his thumb between her lips and she panted as she slowly opened more for him. Chat smirked and felt her dart her tongue out to lick his thumb. 

“Cat got your tongue, Purrincess?” Chat’s voice came out low and seductive as the corner of his lips curled up. 

She softly mewled as she slowly closed her lips around his thumb and sucked on it. Chat’s breathing hitched as he watched her slowly close her eyes and then open them to peer through her dark lashes with admiration. 

He pulled his thumb from her lips and she chased it with her tongue. Chat softly chuckled and tilted his head to lean down and brushed his lips against hers. She softly moaned and her hands shot up to grab his suit and pull him between her thighs. Chat caught himself with his hands on the wall as he dipped his tongue between her lips and he slid his hands up her thighs and beneath her dress as she slowly spread her legs further for him. 

His lips brushed against hers as his tongue swiped along hers and pulled her beneath the waves as he slid his fingertips up her legs further. Her breathing hitched as she slipped her hand beneath his suit and ran her fingers along his cock. Chat moaned as she slid her hands back up his body and along his pecs as he slid his hands around her hips and grabbed her rounded behind in his hands, pulling her against him. 

Chat kissed along her cheek and up to her ear, nibbling and gently tugging on her earlobe. He kissed and dipped his tongue along the shell of her ear and whispered, “I’ve missed you, Marinette.” 

Marinette sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sucked and nibbled down her neck. She let out a soft moan and her voice came out laced with a hint of sultry tones. “I missed you too, Chaton.” 

Chat growled and bit down on her pulse point, causing her to burst out in a loud moan. He sucked on the red mark, making it more pronounced before he gave it one last lick and kiss. He pulled away from her to cup her cheek and peered into her eyes. “Where have you been?” 

“Around.” Marinette shrugged as she searched his smoldering gaze, but she could see a hint of pain behind them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was back. Things didn’t work out. So, here I a- mmph.” Marinette’s eyes widened as his lips were suddenly on hers again and his fingers were tangled in her hair. She slowly closed her eyes and gripped his biceps with her fingertips as she got lost in his lips and toned body. 

Chat broke the kiss and panted as he rested his forehead against hers. “Don’t talk.” 

Marinette nodded and ran a hand around his neck, taking in a scar that ran along the left side. “What hap- Mmph.” 

Chat kissed her again to hush her and slid his hands back up her thighs. His thumb skirted over her swollen bud, making her mind focus on him and him alone. Her fingers skirted over another scar that ran across his left side and she went to break the kiss when he slid his hand along the side of her face to keep her from asking. Something about it was so aggressive and possessive. Protective. Marinette gave up and slid her hands down to his suit, pushing it down enough to free his cock as he slipped her panties to the side.

Chat continued to brush his lips against hers in hunger filled kisses that only she could satiate as he slid his hands down her body and gripped her hips to pull her close and enter her. Marinette clutched her arms around his neck and bit into his shoulder as he entered her, causing her to moan. 

She muffled her cries into his shoulder as he rocked into her slowly, filling her and making her feel whole again. She had missed him more than she had let on. So much that everyday she wasn’t in Paris, her heart had ached. Marinette ran her hands up his neck and rested her hands on the sides of his head, pulling him down to kiss her again. Her lips brushed against his and her tongue dipped between her lips. She clung to him like he would suddenly disappear if she didn’t hold him there. If they weren’t connected in every way possible… He would just slip away and she would never see him again. And the mysterious scars only made her feel like she should have never left for that stupid designer job. 

He opened his mouth more for her and she kissed him deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him closer to her. He thrusted into her deeper, harder, and faster. Her toes curled as her body trembled and Chat leaned her back, holding the small of her back and catching their weight with his palm on the wall. Marinette clung to him as his smooth pelvis rubbed against her clit, causing her to shake and burst as she came hard. He pumped into her harder as she broke the kiss to tilt her head back and moan. Chat smirked and slowly licked up her slender exposed neck before he nibbled and sucked on her pulse point. 

Marinette panted and softly hummed as she slowly tilted her head back down to peer into his smoldering emerald cat eyes. She grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against her, causing him to groan and grip the wall with both of his hands as he felt his thighs tremble. He was so close and within moments he was falling over the edge with her. She watched how his eyes glazed over and his lashes lowered. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed beneath his black mask as he panted and groaned, cumming hard. Filling her with his cum as his cock spasmed within her tight walls. Her sex caressed him in the best way imaginable and it only helped to do him in. He clung to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pick her up from the wall. He turned to sit on the wall with her on his lap. She ran her hands along his neck and up into his hair as she gently smiled at him. 

Chat pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she held him tighter as she pulled his head back to kiss him hungrily. He sighed and got lost in her as he ran a hand up her spine, sinking his fingers into her hair. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Rosenfeld - Do It For Me](https://youtu.be/FN_mPSg_jk0) **


	16. Day 15: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: If you don't know about Monsieur Bug or Lady Noire then.. spoilers.XD**

It was the night of Chloe’s Halloween party. She threw one every year and each year she would make them bigger and better than the one before it. Marinette had spent months on their costumes. Adrien had asked for her to make him a costume based on when he had gotten to be Monsieur Bug for the day. He missed it and if she was honest, she missed being Lady Noire. She was more than happy to make their costumes and she hoped that they would win the costume competition with them. 

Marinette watched Adrien’s back muscles move and flex as he pulled the skin tight suit up onto his upper body. He slowly zipped up the back and his arm muscles flexed, causing her breath to catch. She took a deep breath and slipped on her own suit that was black with neon green accents. 

She watched him sit down to slip on a pair of black boots and his mask. Adrien peered at her with a smirk as he watched her slowly zip up her costume. She walked over to her vanity to slip on her heeled knee high boots and mask. She had already braided her hair and set the cat eared headband in her hair. 

Adrien walked up to her and grabbed his yo-yo from the dresser. He walked over, put the string around his finger, and flung it out and around Marinette. She found herself tangled in the string as he pulled her up onto her feet. She stumbled and tripped into him with a squeak. “This is gonna be fun.” Adrien smirked down at her and watched her roll her eyes. “What? I get to turn the tables, Minette.” 

Marinette blushed and took her silver bo staff from her back, putting it under his chin with a dangerous expression. “You forget who lies beneath the mask, Bugaboy.” 

“I think you mean… Bug-a-man.” Adrien chuckled at himself and let Marinette go from his yo-yo. 

“Nope. I meant boy. Prove to me that you are a man and I’ll call you whatever you want.” Marinette walked away from him, spinning her bo staff. “Time to go, Bug-a-Boy.” 

Adrien groaned as he rolled the string around his yo-yo and took off after her. 

***

The hotel was full of guests. There was barely any room to walk around freely without having to excuse yourself constantly. 

“When Chloe goes all out, she really goes all out.” Lady Noire sighed as she excused herself past another person. 

“Kind of her thing.” Monsieur Bug joked as he nodded and excused himself past another person. 

“It’s gonna be hard to win against everyone.” Lady Noire looked around at all of the guests dressed as akumas. “Why was her theme this again?” 

“Well, I mean… she’s Queen Bee. You think she’d pass up a holiday where she could dress up as her and not be surrounded by akumas.” Monsieur Bug made air quotes around the word ‘akumas’. 

“Yeah, but now we have to defeat them.” Lady Noire stared over the crowd of villains. 

Monsieur Bug smirked as he stared at the crowd around them. “So, it is. Should we split up and meet over there by the bar to formulate a plan?” 

“Sounds good, Bugaboy.” Lady Noire smirked and took off to the right. 

Monsieur Bug chuckled and shook his head as he took off to the left. The massive crowd split them up and he made his way around them, keeping the bar in his sight. Lady Noire beat him to it and he watched her sit down and order a drink. The way she crossed one leg over the other and how she sat up straight only help fuel the fire in his heart as he took in how the costume contoured to her curves. He never got used to seeing her in skin tight material, whether she was Ladybug or someone else. Monsieur Bug licked his lips and walked up to her as she was running her index finger around the edge of her glass. 

“Took you long enough.” Lady Noire winked at him with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. 

“You try getting past a room full of people that know you so much they won’t stop touching you.” Monsieur Bug ordered a drink as he peered over at her, watching her get jealous. 

“Looks like we need to defeat these akumas faster than I thought.” Lady Noire angrily sipped her drink. “Can’t have them capturing you and taking you hostage.” 

Monsieur Bug leaned on his fist and lowered his lashes at her. “Are you… jealous?” 

“No! I’m not. I’m simply worried about you.” Lady Noire crossed her arms and turned her head up to the ceiling. 

He ran his hand up her thigh and watched her uncross her legs and stare at him from the corner of her eye. “So… what’s the plan?” 

Lady Noire looked at him through her dark lashes and thought for a moment as he ran his hand back down her thigh. “Go upstairs, get in the elevator, run down the hallway, and go to room 345.” 

“How do I get in?” Monsieur Bug walked his fingers up her thigh. 

“Lucky Charm.” Lady Noire winked at him and downed her drink before she stood up. “Remember. Room 345.” 

“Okay. I’ll handle the akumas down here and meet you up there.” Monsieur Bug watched her take off up the stairs. 

Monsieur Bug threw his drink back and took off through the crowd and up the staircase. He took the elevator up and went down the hallway of the third floor. He watched the numbers pass until he reached 345. 

He grabbed his yo-yo and knocked on the door. “Lucky charm!” 

The door opened and he smirked as he walked in to see Lady Noire with her back to him, kneeling on the floor in nothing but black lace lingerie with neon green details. She had fur lined black leather cuffs on her wrists that were hemmed with neon green lace. Her collar was black leather with neon green lace around the edges and the sentence, ‘Adrien’s Kitten’ was embroidered on it. A silver bell rang out when she adjusted herself. Her feet were bare and the lingerie had elastic straps that added intricate criss-crossing details along her shoulder blades and over and around her hips. He licked his lips as he noticed that she had a pair of fluffy black cat ears in her hair and a long black tail ran over her feet. 

A dangerous expression came over his face as he quietly shut the door behind him, filling the room with a masculine energy that had Lady Noire trembling. He walked up to her and ran his fingers up her back. “Did you book this room tonight, kitty cat?” 

“Yes, Monsieur.” Lady Noire sighed as he grabbed her braid and twisted it around his fist. 

“Were you hoping something would happen?” Monsieur Bug tugged her head back and peered down into her bluebell eyes. 

“Yes, Monsieur.” Lady Noire watched him with a sultry expression, begging him to take control of her. 

“Going to call me Bugaboy anymore?” Monsieur Bug smirked down at her and watched her press her lips into a thin line. 

“No, Monsieur.” Lady Noire blushed and watched him smile at her. 

“Bow for me.” Monsieur Bug let her braid go and watched her slowly bend forward onto her forearms with her forehead pressed to the ground and her ass in the air. He unraveled his yo-yo as he watched her get comfortable. “Hands behind your back, Minette.” 

Lady Noire brought her hands behind her back, turning her head to the side to get comfortable. Monsieur Bug ran the string of his yo-yo between the cuffs and the D-Ring on her collar to keep her from being able to touch herself or him. 

“Is that okay?” Monsieur Bug checked it over to make sure nothing was pinching or choking her. 

“Yes, Monsieur.” Lady Noire sighed as she felt his hand between her thighs, grazing her sex. 

“Stand up for me, pretty kitty.” Monsieur Bug watched her carefully stand up and keep her back straight. “Beautiful.” He ran his fingers up her spine and she shivered. 

Monsieur Bug walked around her and grabbed her collar, yanking her against his body. “Did you defeat the akumas so that I can purify them all?” He brought his lips close to hers. 

“Yes, Monsieur.” Lady Noire sighed as she searched his eyes. 

“Good kitty.” Monsieur Bug captured her lips with his own and she sank into him. He broke the kiss and smirked at her. “Ready to play?” 

“Yes, Monsieur.” Lady Noire sighed as he pulled away from her. 

“Get on the bed for me.” Monsieur Bug watched her walk over to the bed and crawl up onto it. 

He slowly unzipped his suit and stepped out of it, leaving himself in a pair of black tight boxers and the mask that ran around his eyes. He walked up to the bed and got behind her, sliding his hands along her spine, causing her to purr for him. 

Monsieur Bug wrapped the tail around his fist and smirked at her. “Is this tail new?” 

“Yes. I just bought it before the party.” Lady Noire swallowed hard as he unwrapped it from his fist and ran the tail down between her legs and smacked her sex with it. She burst out in a soft mewl as he teased her. 

He ran the tail back up along her sex and put it along her spine, running his fingers over her sex. He removed his hand to slip his thumbs into his boxers, pushing them down his hips. Monsieur Bug ran his cock along her folds and she moaned into the bedding. 

“Tell me how much you need it.” His voice came out dark and rich like chocolate.

“I want you so bad, Monsieur Bug.” Lady Noire whimpered the words past her lips as he teased her with his smooth cock. 

“I don’t believe you. Beg for it harder.” Monsieur Bug smirked as he ran his fingertips around her hips and grabbed them, yanking her hard against his pelvis. 

She gasped and cried out, “Please, Monsieur. Please put your huge, amazingly sexy, cock in my wet pussy.” 

“That’s a good girl.” Monsieur Bug teased her entrance with the tip of his cock and slipped into her with a few long strokes. 

She moaned as he pumped into her, gripping her hips with his nails. He slid one hand up her back and grabbed the string on his yo-yo as he fucked her senseless. Her moans grew louder and he slid his hand around her hip, while he let go of the string to catch his weight on the bed beside her. His finger circled her clit and caused it to swell and harden. She panted and moaned as he rocked into her and slapped her pussy with his fingers. Her thighs spread further apart on the bed as he worked her. He went back to circling and rubbing her clit before he slid his hand up to her breast, freeing one nipple to pinch it between his fingertips. She cried out and pressed herself back against him as he pumped into her harder and faster. His hand slid back down to her clit, pinching it between his two fingers as he shook his hand fast. Lady Noire panted hard as she neared her climax. He let her clit go and pressed the pad of his finger against it as he quickly moved it up and down on it and around until she came hard. Her walls spasmed and tugged on his cock, causing him to groan and speed up. Within moments he was cumming hard with her name on his lips. 

Monsieur Bug slowed his pace down and gently caressed her sex as he brought her down from the high. She panted as he let his hands glide along her hips as he sat back to pull out of her. She was soaked and dripping with their combined arousal. He quickly untied his yo-yo and checked her wrists for red marks, finding none. He rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs, running his hands through her hair and capturing her mouth is loving kisses. 

Lady Noire sighed as he broke the kiss to peer into her eyes. “I love you, Bug-a-man.” 

Monsieur Bug chuckled at her nickname and sighed with a warm smile. “Did I earn that then?” 

“Mm-hm…” Lady Noire wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Love On The Brain by Rihanna ](https://youtu.be/0RyInjfgNc4) **


	17. Day 16: Seduction and Oldfactophilia (Scent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, I'm so behind on this. I've been super busy. :) I'll try to catch up.**

There was a certain air about him. He made the room hotter and the way he walked like he owned the place, drove Marinette insane. Her gaze drifted from his black shoes to his black leather pants. Her sapphire hued eyes took in his hips as he walked towards her. She slowly gazed up his dark grey satin button down. How the rolled sleeves only accentuated his muscular forearms. How the two buttons undone at the top showed off his collar bones. How her eyes ran along her chiseled jawline and she slowly took a sip of her drink as he watched him move. It was like every muscle flexed and relaxed in a fluid movement that was showcased within the fabric of his clothes. His clothing was fitted and only complimented his best attributes. He was dangerous and dominant and everything about him told her to throw herself at him. 

She watched a corner of his soft lips curl up as he saw her. She watched his emerald gaze slowly drift from her black stilettos to her hips. His gaze slowly moved up her body and rested on her face as he took in her burgundy hued dress. She bit her bottom lip as he walked past her to lean on the bar, pretending like he didn’t see her. 

Marinette was suddenly surrounded by his dark cologne that was mixed with his natural scent and something about it made her nipples harden and heat pool between her legs. She brought her drink to her lips and tried to ignore the energy that he was giving off. How he leaned on his elbows and brought one hand out to nonchalantly hold out his index and middle finger, doing a come hither motion to the bartender. She nearly whimpered as she watched the bartender come over. 

The bartender was blonde and had an amazing body that she would kill for. The way he opened a tab and ran his fingers along the woman’s necklace, grazing her neck with the back of his fingers only drove her more insane. She watched the bartender melt in his hands before she left to make his drink for him. 

Marinette watched him thank the woman and take his drink. She pretended like she hadn’t been staring at him that whole time. Like he hadn’t mattered. Like his alluring scent was doing nothing for her. 

He brought his drink to his lips and she watched him slowly run his tongue along his top lip afterwards. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him smirk. “Do you always watch men or am I an exception?” 

Marinette squeaked and blushed at his words and looked away from him. She wanted to pretend like he hadn’t noticed. She wanted the floor to swallow her whole. He softly chuckled as he peered down at the bar and then looked up to call over the bartender with his fingers again, ordering Marinette’s drink. He slowly slid it over to Marinette as he watched her down the rest of her drink. 

“I’ll take that as the latter.” The man smiled at her as he took a sip of his own drink. 

“And… if it was the former?” Marinette decided to play his game as she exchanged her empty glass for the drink he had bought her. 

He shrugged and weighed the two options. “I’d believe you.” He leaned into her more with a smoldering expression. “If- that was the case. But I can tell you don’t stare at men often. You’d hide it better.” He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and her eyelashes lowered as she melted for him. “You smell absolutely divine by the way.” 

Marinette stiffened up as he said the last words. “I- I’m not wearing anything.” 

“Didn’t say you were.” His voice came out as a soft purr that made her toes curl in her heels as she pressed her thighs together. “I wasn’t planning on finding a beautiful girl tonight. My name is Adrien. What’s yours?” 

She gazed into his emerald hued eyes and held her hand out to him. “Mari-nette.” 

Adrien took her hand and kissed the back of it, causing her lips to part and her cheeks to redden more than they already were. “Nice to meet you, Marinette.” 

“N-ice to meet you too, Ad-Adrien.” Her voice came out unsteady as the sensation of his soft lips on the back of her hand mixed with his dark scent. 

A thrill ran through him at how his name passed through her lips. How she seemed to lack control around him. He searched her eyes for a moment and ran the tip of his index finger around the edge of his glass. “Tell me… are you here alone or…” 

“Alone.” Marinette could kick herself for telling a stranger that information. It wasn’t smart, but she apparently wasn’t using her brain tonight. “I mean. My friend is here somewhere.” 

Adrien brought his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he burst out laughing in a short laugh that had her falling deeper as she took in the way the corners of his eyes creased. How his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. “Which is it? Alone or with a friend, who seems to have abandoned you?” He slowly peered at her as he picked up his glass to swirl it. 

Marinette sighed and gave in. She was embarrassed to admit what had happened to her. She didn’t want to tell anyone. She just wanted to enjoy her time there regardless. “I had a blind date set up, but-” She shrugged and took a drink from her glass. “-they clearly didn’t show.” 

Adrien nodded as he threw back the rest of his drink. “Welp.” He pushed away from the bar and held his hand out to her with a flourish. 

Marinette stared at his hand and back up at his charming smile. Her lips parted as she stared at him, unsure of what his motives were. 

“Drink up and come with me.” Adrien smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Why should I trust a stranger?” Marinette’s heart raced as she watched his lips quiver and the corners of his eyes crease. 

Adrien burst out laughing and then dropped his hand to lean on the bar again with his elbow. He messed with his silver watch with his other hand. “You do know… that you came here to  _ meet _ with a stranger… for- a- date. And now you’re staring at one that is willing to make your night better than it is. Unless drowning yourself in a glass is more your fancy, Princess.” 

Marinette felt his aura surround her again and his scent wafted towards her as someone else walked up to the bar behind him. “I-” 

“What will it be? Come with a, if I might say, dashing stranger or wait for prince charming that clearly is a no show?” Adrien rolled his wrist as he held his hand out to her again. 

Marinette brought her bottom lip into her mouth as she sucked on it. She chewed on her lip and searched his gaze, slowly peering down to his outstretched hand. She focused on his slender fingers and her mind wandered to what they would feel like inside her, working her and making her cry out his name. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted. Her heart said to go with him, but her brain was arguing. She took a deep breath and downed her drink before she stuck her hand into his. 

“Good choice.” Adrien smiled as he closed their tabs and led her out of the bar. 

She followed him down the street, not caring where he was taking her. It was late, so most places were closed. She swallowed hard as he led her through the beautiful city. She never would have called it beautiful before. She was so used to it’s architecture and old buildings, but something about the way she felt with him made the city glow. She got lost in the way the warm lights bounced off the marble and concrete. He tugged her through the city and stopped at a glacier. 

“La glace?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and watched him smirk. 

“Would you like to get some?” Adrien searched her gaze and how her body reacted. 

“Okay.” Marinette warmly smiled as he opened the door for her. 

They stepped inside and she looked over the shop. The tilted glass showcased all of the flavors. Adrien ordered for her and she was shocked that it was flavors she liked. She warmly smiled as she got lost in the way he held out his card. How he smiled and laughed with the cashier. His pure masculine energy that only expressed that he was a man that knew what he wanted. That if he saw it? He took it as his own. She softly sighed as she watched him turn to pass her the ice cream. 

“For the princess.” Adrien smirked as she took it. 

“Merci, Adrien.” Marinette took the spoon and ran it along the edge of the ice cream. She brought it to her lips and closed her eyes and hummed in bliss. She didn’t know ice cream was exactly what she needed. 

“Good?” Adrien took a bite of his own as they sat down outside at a small table. 

“Perfect. I didn’t know I needed this.” Marinette sighed as she took another bite. 

Adrien nodded and leaned across the table. He ran his fingers along her jawline and used his thumb to wipe some chocolate off the corner of her lips. She watched him bring the side of his thumb to his lips, using his lips and tongue to clean it off the edge. “Wanna know a secret?” 

Marinette stared at him with a blush as she used her fingers to clean her mouth in case there was more chocolate. 

“Sometimes I come here on my bad days. Ice cream always makes me feel better.” Adrien leaned back and picked up his spoon to eat more. 

“And… what is it that you do?” Marinette touched her spoon to her lips. 

“You really don’t recognize me?” Adrien was shocked by her question. He thought it was pretty obvious. He rarely got to go out without being noticed. 

“No. Should I?” Marinette was thrown off by his question. 

“Ever see the billboards around here?” Adrien used his spoon to gesture around them. 

Marinette peered through the window and saw a cologne ad with his face on it. Her eyes locked on his in the photo; before, they slowly ran down his muscular chest that was framed by his open white woven shirt. Her lips parted and she felt his aura change into something darker as he watched her react to seeing him. 

He watched her turn back to look at him. How her gaze seemed to search and discover every similar detail that she could see. His messy blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. The way he smiled and how he stared at her. 

“Your smile is off.” Marinette pointed out and watched him roll his eyes. 

“Would you rather I give you a fake smile? I can do that. I’m well versed in putting up a facade for the world.” Adrien suddenly transformed into something fake as his smile changed into something else entirely. It was all wrong and his aura was off. 

“Okay. I much prefer your actual smile. Something about that isn’t okay.” Marinette gestured to how he looked at her and watched him relax into a casual expression. 

“Glad to know that you find it just as unsettling as I do.” Adrien peered down to move his spoon through his ice cream. 

“I think all jobs require a bit of a facade, no?” Marinette smiled as she took another bite of her ice cream. 

“True, but none like modeling.” Adrien sighed as he finished his ice cream and waited for her to be done. He took her empty dish and went inside to throw it away. 

Marinette leaned on her hand and looked at the billboard again. The door opened and Adrien held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up. “Now where?” 

Adrien smirked and brushed her hair behind her ear. “How would you like to come over and watch a movie? Nothing has to happen. I was just thinking of something relaxing to do.” 

“Sounds great.” Marinette smiled up at him as he intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“You’re not just saying that because you found out who I am, are you?” Adrien searched her eyes as he leaned down to breathe in her alluring scent, whispering into her ear. 

A shiver ran through her body as he was suddenly so close that his scent was stronger and darker. It intoxicated her and drew her in. Captured her in its web and wouldn’t let go of her. 

“No, Sir.” Marinette gasped at what she had said and covered her mouth. She hadn’t meant to call him that, but something about him commanded it. 

“Glad to hear it.” Adrien ‘s soft lips brushed against her earlobe as his warm breath feathered along her skin, giving her goosebumps. 

She could sink into his warm voice as it vibrated and made her panties wet. She clung to him as he gently nuzzled his nose beneath her earlobe, breathing in her sweet scent. She knew she was ovulating and she was hoping he hadn’t noticed. Her heart pounded in her chest as he ran his nose along her soft neck, parting his lips as he quietly sighed. 

“You really do smell delicious.” Adrien pulled away from her and touched her chin, peering into her sultry gaze. “You want me don’t you?” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip. She wanted to deny it, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t hold back her need for him. Her expression of pure lust gave her away too easily and she couldn’t seem to find a reason to care. His gaze ran down her slender frame as he followed her curves with his other hand. He grabbed her hip and spun her away from him, pulling her back against his chest. His other hand slid up to her neck and she leaned back against him as he slowly slid his other hand down and back up her dress, taking the hem up with it. Her heart raced as she got lost in the way his fingers ran up and down her right thigh. She relaxed against him and softly mewled as she closed her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his nose beneath her ear to breathe her in. 

His lips barely grazed along her sensitive skin as he spoke. “Would you like to come home with me?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette got lost in him as her breath shook and her knees wanted to give out. 

“Are you sure?” Adrien brought his lips against her ear as he softly spoke and she whimpered as her knees gave in. He caught her with a smirk and helped her gain her balance. 

She blushed and stood up straight, brushing her dress with her hands. “Yes. I’m sure.” 

Adrien chuckled at her as he took her hand and led her to his apartment building that was down the way. “I don’t live far from here. You can text your friend where you are if you want. In case ya know, you think I’m a serial killer or something.” Adrien joked and Marinette giggled. 

“How about I just tell her that I’m with an even more amazing Prince Charming than who she set me up with?” Marinette took her phone out and watched him smirk at her answer. She pulled up Alya’s contact information and texted her. 

**Hey. Found an amazing guy at the bar. I got stood up, but I’m fine. I’ll text you when I’m home. Don’t worry about me.**

Her phone went off and she apologized to Adrien. He shrugged as he opened the door to his apartment building for her. “Honestly. I’d be worried if she ignored that text.”

Marinette smiled up at him and opened her text to read it as she walked through the door. 

**What happened? Who is the guy? Is he safe? You know I’ll come fight him if he hurts you or is a creep, M. **

She giggled as she read the text and Adrien led her to the elevator. He pushed the button and they waited for it to arrive. 

**He’s a really good guy, Als. He’s Adrien Agreste. The model on billboards around town. He happened to be in the bar… Luka didn’t show. But I’m not sad about it anymore. Adrien took me to get ice cream and now we’re headed to his place. Don’t worry about me. Seriously. I’ll text you the magic word if it’s an issue. Okay? **

She stepped into the elevator as it opened. Adrien held the door for her and waited for her to be fully in before he let the doors close. Her phone went off and she read the text before she put it back in her purse. 

**Alright… I trust you. I’m sorry, M. I thought he’d pull through. But I’m glad that you found someone to drown your sorrows with. And you better use that magic word, girl! I’m not hunting your ass down. **

The elevator opened and Adrien held the door open for her. She slid past him and his scent wafted around her again, causing her to tense up. She raked her teeth along her bottom lip as she peered down with a smile. Adrien put his hand on her lower back as he walked down the hallway with her. 

“My place isn’t the biggest, but I like it that way. Feels more home-like that way.” Adrien smiled at her as he opened his apartment for her. “Welcome to my home.” 

Marinette stepped into an apartment that was warm and inviting. It was filled with vintage items and books sat in a bookshelf. Games filled a few other bookshelves. She ran her hand along the shelf and touched an old brass sextant. 

“Sailing is a small hobby of mine. I don’t do it often.” Adrien shrugged as he watched her touch an old spyglass and a few other brass items that sat on his shelf. 

Marinette continued to look over his books and smiled as she noticed he had a bunch of classic novels and Shakespeare. “You read often?” She didn’t peer over at him as she looked over the titles on his shelf. 

“Not as often as I’d like.” Adrien softly laughed as he put his hands in his pocket. 

“What about games?” Marinette skipped over to his bookshelves of games. 

“That I do do often. I keep up with friends by gaming online with them.” Adrien smiled as she looked all of the games over. 

“Same.” Marinette smiled as she slowly walked away from the shelves and over to his kitchen. 

“Would you like to sit down? Do you feet hurt?” Adrien removed a hand from his pocket to gesture to her shoes. 

“They do hurt.” She couldn’t lie about her heels killing her. It wasn’t often that she found heels that were comfortable. 

“Why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll bring you wine and massage them for you?” Adrien smiled at her and his scent surrounded her again and drew her in. 

“Okay.” Marinette sighed as she walked over to his couch and sat down. 

Adrien slipped his shoes off and made his way to his kitchen to grab glasses and some wine. He popped the cork free and poured wine into the glasses. He walked over to her with the glasses in his hands. “So, tell me more about you.” 

Marinette swallowed hard as she peered up at him as he sat down. Adrien held out her wine glass. “What do you want to know?” She took the glass from him and brought it to her lips. 

“Everything.” Adrien took a sip of his wine and set it down on the coffee table. He held his hands up and wiggled his middle and ring fingers. 

Marinette put her feet up onto his lap as she turned on his couch to lean her back against the arm. She watched him slowly undo the buckle on her right one, dropping her stiletto to the floor. He took her foot into his hands and began to massage the sole of her foot with his thumbs. “My parents run a bakery. I help out when I can. I own an online store where I sell clothing and accessories. Mostly unisex. So anyone can wear them.” 

Adrien nodded as he let go of her right foot and went to work unbuckling her stiletto from her left foot. He took it off and began to massage that one. “So, I bet you’ve heard of my father.” 

“Who?” Marinette blushed as he gave a short laugh while he looked down and his hair fell in his eyes. 

“Gabriel Agreste.” Adrien peered up at her as he let her foot go. “Better?” 

Marinette sighed as he ran his fingers up her calves and back down to her feet in a loving manner. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“So, would you like to watch a movie… or play a game?” Adrien smirked at her as he leaned back with his cheek rested on his elbow. 

“Mmm… does the game include you?” Marinette crawled forward on the couch and peered up at him while she was on her hands and knees. 

“It can… If that’s what you want.” Adrien stared at her through his lashes as she buried her nose into his soft hair, nuzzling him. She couldn’t help it. He smelled amazing and all she wanted was to run her hands all over his body, exploring every inch of it. 

“God, you smell amazing….” Marinette nearly moaned as she breathed him in. 

Adrien ran his hands down her dress and gripped the fabric as her hips rolled. “Did you want me?” 

Marinette’s eyes widened as she sat back with warm cheeks. “I-” 

Adrien gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger. “I’m offering. Don’t feel like you have to.”

She got lost in the gold flecks in his eyes and how he radiated energy that only made her want him more. “I barely know you.” 

Adrien smiled at her and began to speak. “I model for  _ Agreste _ , which my father owns but I’m about to take it off his hands. I am twenty-five. I clearly live alone. I like to play games, collect old things, and watch movies. I travel a lot for my job. Model all over the world. I care about everyone, sometimes too much. I see the good in everything and everyone no matter how bad they are. I love to learn new things and spend my time trying to be a better person. I’m a dog person and I love passion fruit macarons.” 

Marinette searched his eyes as she worried her bottom lip. She leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss. Adrien smiled against her lips as he ran his hand along her cheek and sank his fingers into her hair. She parted her lips as she crawled into his lap and he dipped his tongue into her mouth. She softly sighed as he slid his hands around her hips and over her rounded behind, grabbing her dress. He slowly pulled it up her back as she began to undo his shirt. Their lips never separated as she undid the last button and slid her hands up his abs and over his pecs. Her hands ran along his shoulders and pushed his shirt down his arms. The more she touched him… the stronger his scent became and it drove her more wild. 

As soon as she broke the kiss, Adrien slid her dress up and over her head. She went back to touching his face and capturing his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. He groaned and slipped his fingers beneath the straps of her black panties, pulling her closer. She fell on top of him and caught herself with her palms on his chest. Adrien softly chuckled as her cheeks became hot. 

“Sorry.” Marinette hid her face from him by looking down and he touched her chin to bring her gaze back to his. 

“Don’t be. It was cute.” Adrien smiled at her and pulled her back in to kiss her. She sighed and her nails scratched against his chest as she rolled her hips, feeling his arousal press against her. 

Adrien slid his hand up her spine and undid her bra with one hand. Her bra fell open and he slipped her straps down her arms, removing it from her. He threw it to the ground and broke the kiss with a smirk, suddenly pushing her down onto the couch. She gasped as he was suddenly on top of her, kissing along her neck. His tongue dipped against her skin as he kissed up to her ear. She moaned and rolled her hips against him, begging for his cock with her body. Adrien smiled against her sensitive skin as he breathed her in. 

“You really do smell lovely.” Adrien moaned as he ran his hand up her leg to her thigh. He hooked his fingers into her panties and sat back to remove them. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him with a sultry expression. He kissed down her body, starting at her breasts, until he reached between her legs. Adrien pressed a kiss to her swollen bud and slowly ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit, swirling around her sensitive spot. She gasped and raised her hips, pressing her sex against his mouth. Adrien groaned and lavished her clit with fast flicks of his tongue, causing her to swell more. She smelled sweet and heady. He softly moaned as her scent turned him on even more and made him ravenous for her. It was like he couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to taste her, savor her, and breathe her in for hours. 

Her breathing came out in pants as her hand suddenly sank into his hair as she arched her back. Adrien wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, causing her thighs to tremble. He let it go and pressed a kiss to it before he kissed back up her body. She whined in complaint as he swirled his tongue around one of her peaked nipples. She pushed him back by his shoulder and began to quickly undo his pants as she kissed him hard. Adrien moaned and slid his hands along her cheeks and into her hair, undoing it and letting it fall around her shoulders. 

Adrien kicked off his leather pants after she shoved them down. He was suddenly on her, rolling his hips against hers and causing her to moan as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, breathing her in. 

Marinette shoved him back and pressed kisses down his chest, licking around one of his nipples and sucking on it. He groaned as she nibbled and kissed her way down his abs to his left hip. She softly mewled as his scent became even stronger the closer she got to what laid between his thighs. She ran her nose along his balls and breathed in his strong sent. It was sweet, heady, and strong. Her heart sped up and she swallowed hard as she slowly ran her tongue along the underside of his hardened length. She explored his cock with the tip of her tongue and peered up to see him staring at her with parted lips and lowered eyelids. She curled her tongue to flick beneath his head, flicking along the soft patch of skin between his shaft and head. He groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and swirled her tongue around the head before she wrapped her lips around the swollen tip. He groaned as she slowly took him into her mouth. His scent surrounded her and she ran her nails along his hips, gripping them. She let his cock go with a pop and kissed down his shaft to his balls. She brushed her nose against his balls and breathed him in. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair as she slowly brought one of them into her mouth. He groaned as she licked and sucked on it. She kissed over to his other one and did the same to it. Adrien panted and moaned as she intoxicated herself in his scent. She slowly licked up his cock and flicked beneath his head again before he grabbed her chin, causing her to crawl back up his body. He gazed into her eyes with heavily lidded ones before he kissed her hard on the mouth, shoving her back down on the couch beneath him. 

Adrien pinned her to the couch with his hips and trailed kisses to her ear. “Are you on the pill?” His voice came out low and aroused, sending a tremble through her entire body as his cock slid against her wet folds. 

She gasped and clutched his arms as he teased her with the tip of his cock on her swollen clit. “No.” 

Adrien climbed off of her to grab a condom. He had put one in his wallet that morning, just in case. He walked back over to her, biting the package open with his teeth. He climbed back on the couch as he leaned over her with his palm on the arm of the couch. He dipped his tongue between her lips and ran it along her tongue as he rolled the condom onto his throbbing cock. He grabbed her hips and she raised them to line up with him before he suddenly entered her. 

She gasped and moaned as he began to move within her, continuing to kiss her. Their scents mingled as they grew closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Their scents danced around one another and intoxicated them more as they got lost in one another. They lost control, grabbing at anything they could as their tongues and lips brushed against one another. 

He pulled her up and on top of him, causing her to grab onto the arm of the couch behind him as she rolled her hips, rising and falling onto his throbbing cock. She moaned as she got close, teasing her clit against his pelvis until her legs were trembling as the tip of his cock swelled within her. He planted his heels into the couch cushions and raised his hips to meet hers, grazing the bundle of nerves within her just right. He watched her as she began to fall over the edge, tilting her head down to hide her face from him as she came. He touched her chin and brought her heavy gaze to his own. She watched one of the corners of his lips curl up as he smirked at her. Marinette bit her bottom lip and he suddenly threw her back against the couch, pinning her and making her his. He groaned and buried his face in her neck as he pumped into her faster, falling over the edge and cumming hard. 

Marinette gasped and moaned as he slowed his pace down. He slipped a hand between them and held onto the end of the condom as he pulled out of her, causing her to whimper. She softly giggled as she watched him sit back and pull the condom off to throw it away. Adrien came back and passed her her clothes after he had gathered them all. He watched her put them on as he slipped on his leather pants, leaving them undone. 

She cuddled up beside him on the couch and nuzzled his chest with her cheek, breathing in his scent. His scent was stronger and lingered around them as she bathed in it. He smiled down at her and breathed her in. She smelled even more amazing now that she had been thoroughly satisfied. 

“How about we go on another date?” Adrien ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Okay.” Marinette didn’t even have to think. She wanted to be with this man, no matter what. Wanted to get to know him more and wanted to share more about herself to him.

“Great.” Adrien ran his fingers along her jawline and she peered up as he bent down to capture her lips again. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Bad Intentions by Transviolet](https://youtu.be/w1UI553F9No) **

** [Nice to Meet Ya by Niall Horan](https://youtu.be/k7jeYJA9bgY) **

****   
  



	18. Day 17: Praise Kink, Cock Worship, and Sounding

Ladybug ran her hands down Chat Noir’s full leather suit, along his muscular pecs and down his abs. His arms were fastened above his head to the headboard by fur lined black leather wrist restraints. The silver hardware sparked in the light as he groaned and licked his lips. The black leather blindfold took his ability to see his lady away, but he enjoyed the thrill of only hearing her and feeling her fingers glide along his body. 

“Such a pretty kitty. You did amazing today when you cataclysmed that billboard.” Ladybug bent down to run her tongue along his bottom lip as she grazed her pussy against his arousal. Her red leather full body catsuit accentuated her curves and her red lace mask obscured her view slightly. She ran her fingers up his body and leaned down to flick his gold bell. “You’re so amazing and smart. And… so… so sexy.” She kissed along his neck, causing him to part his lips and pull against his restraints as he raised his hips against hers. 

She slowly pulled his bell down and trailed kisses behind it. “Have I told you how much I appreciate everything that you do? How much I love being with you?” She heard him gasp and softly groan as she slipped her hand between her thighs to caress his cock through the leather. “Do you want me, Chaton?” 

“Yes, M’Lady.” Chat sighed as he nearly begged for her to touch him more. 

Ladybug felt for the zipper that ran around his cock and she slowly unzipped it, freeing him from the tight material. She brought her hands beside his head and leaned down to brush her soft lips from his bottom lip to his top one as she slowly rolled her hips to tease him. The soft leather of her gear brushed against his sensitive skin and he groaned and raised his hips to meet hers as he yanked on the restraints again. 

She brought her hips up so that she wasn’t touching him and slowly slid down his body to take in what laid between his thighs. She ran her fingers along his solid shaft and watched him react to her touch. 

She smirked as she caressed him in long strokes. “You have such… an amazing cock, Chaton. “ She held herself up on her palms and bent down to run her tongue along the underside of it. She watched him clench his fists and pull against the restraints as he moved his body, tilting his head back in a moan. “So big… and gorgeous.” She flicked beneath the head, along the sensitive area of skin with the tip of her tongue before she ran her tongue back down to the base. She pressed loving kisses along his taut hot skin and he flexed against her mouth with a soft groan. 

Chat bit his bottom lip as she kissed up to the swollen tip and wrapped her lips around it. He fought against his primal need to touch her. To sink his fingers into her hair and tug. He raised his hips and she grabbed them, slamming them down to the bed as she ran her mouth along him. She brought her mouth back to the tip and swirled her tongue around it before she let him go and got up from the bed. She heard him whimper as she went over to open a drawer. 

He heard the familiar sounds of her unzipping a bag and the sound of a bottle of lube opening. His chest rose and fell in pants as his cock flexed. His adrenaline spiked as he felt the bed dip beside his thighs. He felt her fingers around his hard cock, slowly stroking him. He moaned and trembled, widening and closing his thighs as she teased him. She poured the cool lubricant along his slit and ran the palm of her thumb around his sensitive tip. Chat suddenly moaned and breathed hard before he licked his lips. Ladybug watched him through her lashes as he raised his hips, begging for her to do what she was about to. 

“You know what comes next, don’t you kitty?” Ladybug teased as she took out a sounding rod and ran lubricant along it. “You know what I’m going to do to that beautiful cock.” 

“Yes, M’Lady.” Chat barely got the words out as he gasped when the cool metal grazed along his slit. 

Ladybug gently ran the end of the sound along it, over and over. Chat panted and moaned as she added a little bit of pressure, dipping it in and back out in teasing motions. “How badly do you want it, Chaton?” 

“So, so badly. Please.” Chat begged as he pulled against his restraints and trembled all over. 

“Beg for me.” Ladybug brought it back out and slowly circled his urethra with the sound. “C’mon kitty kitty.” 

“Please… M’Lady. I need it. Want it. Please!” Chat raised his hips and she pinned them to the bed. 

“Careful.” Ladybug ran her fingertips along his hip and heard him whine. “I’ll give you what you want, but you have to do your lady a favor.” 

“Anything…” Chat sighed as he went wild from her slowly grazing the metal around his slit. 

“You have to lavish my pussy with that beautiful tongue.” Ladybug crawled over him and straddled his chest. 

“It would be my pleasure, M’Lady.” Chat answered with ease as he felt her thighs brush his biceps. He felt the bed dip as she situated herself over his nose and mouth, causing her heady sweet scent to surround him. His chest rose and fell as he became more wild with each breath. “Fuck.” 

Ladybug smirked as she widened her legs more, causing the flap in the fabric to open and reveal her smooth pink pussy. She brushed her inner folds along his lips and felt his tongue dart out to taste her. She gasped and got situated before she poured more lube onto his cock. She moaned as she ran the sound around his slit, slightly dipping it in and back out. Chat moaned against her pussy as he licked and sucked on her sensitive folds. 

She slowly brought the sound up and circled it to stretch him open before she straightened it back out and pushed it down a little further. Chat groaned as he pulled on his binds. Ladybug slowly dipped the sound down and back up, circling it again. She brought it out and teased along his slit again before she dipping it back in. Ladybug slipped it all the way down and heard him gasp and moan as she wrapped her fingers around his hardened length. She ran her hand up and down him, causing his cock to glide over it. It stroked his insides and stimulated his prostate at the same time. She grabbed the end of the sound with one hand and began to bring it in and out as she moved her hand along him. She teased just his head with her hand and nearly brought the sound out, circling it in deliciously slow circles. Chat moaned and panted as he flicked his tongue against her clit fast, causing Ladybug to shiver and cry out as she came. His lips became wet with her arousal as he slowed his tongue down, bringing her down before bringing her back up again. 

Ladybug let the sound fall back down as she used her other hand to slide his cock along the metal rod. Chat groaned as she added more lubricant and he flexed to push it back out of his cock for her to grab. Ladybug parted her lips as she neared her second orgasm. His tongue dipped within her tight entrance and she rocked her hips as he fucked her with his mouth. She panted and moaned as she ran the sound in and out of him. Chat bent his knees and thrust his hips in time with her hand. She parted her lips as another Earth shattering orgasm ran through her body. 

“I’m not- “ Chat cried out as he moaned and she watched his cock redden further and swell ‘til it couldn’t anymore. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Chaton?” Ladybug watched him struggle to keep himself from falling over the edge. His whole body was trembling and his thighs kept flexing. She ran one hand along his thighs and widened them further, caressed her hand along his balls. Her hand slipped further down until she circled his tight entrance with her middle finger. He groaned as his cock slid along the metal rod while she teased his ass with her finger. His cock throbbed and flexed in her hand as he grew closer.

“So, so close.” Chat panted as she poured lube onto his entrance and gently pressed her finger against it while her other hand worked his cock over the sound. He moaned and whined as she dipped her finger into him. He gasped and raised his hips as she slowly slid her finger deeper, fucking him in time with her other hand. “Ah! Fuck….” He felt every muscle in his body tense up as his cum crawled up around the sound. “M’lady… I’m-” He panted as he pulled against the binds and she slipped her finger in and out faster as she stroked his cock harder and with purpose, moving faster and faster. 

A loud moan burst from his lips as he came hard. Marinette brought her lips down to the tip of his cock and caught each stream as he came in spurts. He flexed and she grabbed the rod with her teeth, slowly pulling it from his cock as he hissed and tried to catch his breath. She dropped it on the bed and took her finger from his tight entrance. Ladybug brought her lips down to press a kiss to his slit before she crawled off of his face. She got up to wash everything before she came back to undo his blindfold. 

Ladybug unfastened his blindfold and smiled at him as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. “Hi.” She smiled as she brushed her lips against his and undid his wrist restraints, rubbing the feeling back into them. “You did so well.” She kissed him again and heard him sigh as he relaxed, running his hands up her leather suit. 

“You were amazing.” Chat dipped his tongue between her lips and heard her moan as she climbed onto his hips, brushing her pussy against his overly sensitive cock. He moaned and hissed as a soft chuckle passed his lips. “Sensitive.” 

“Sorry.” Ladybug softly giggled as she brushed her lips against his in a loving kiss, trailing kisses down his neck. 

“Need more?” Chat watched her kiss down his body and he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Mm-hm…” Ladybug mumbled as she ran her tongue along his cock again, causing it to flex. 

Chat moaned as she worked him up again with her soft lips and warm tongue. She crawled back up his body and straddled his hips. Ladybug rolled her hips and caught the tip of his already hardening cock on her entrance, slowly easing it inside of her tight pussy. He groaned and ran his hand up the back of her neck, tangling his fingers into her hair as she began to ride him. Her clit brushed against the leather and teeth of the zipper, causing the right amount of pleasure and pain. Chat groaned as her pussy soaked his cock and made him tremble. He brushed his lips and tongue along hers as they moved together. Her thighs trembled as she neared her climax and within a few minutes she held her breath and let it out with a loud moan as she came hard, slamming her pussy down onto his cock and rocking against him. Chat groaned and held her hips in place as he got lost in her gaze before he released again for her. 

Ladybug collapsed on top of him and just laid there with her ear against his chest, hearing his heart beat loud. “I don’t want you to leave. You’re too amazing and loving and sexy and kind and did I say amazing?” 

Chat softly laughed as he ran his claws down her spine and back up. “I think you may have mentioned that, but… I’m not as amazing as you, Bugaboo. And I don’t plan on leaving until you want me to.” 

Ladybug giggled as she slapped him on the chest. “I said not to call me Bugaboo.” 

Chat shrugged with a smirk. “Guess that means this  _ Kitty  _ needs punished.” 

Ladybug smirked as she brought her lips dangerously close to his with smoldering bluebell eyes. “Get on your knees.” 

**Song I wrote to: (Song doesn't really fit this, but I wrote to it. haha)**

** [Without You by NEFFEX](https://youtu.be/_Palwj_wmMg) **


	19. Day 18: Latex and Breast Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: There is angst in this. Feel free to skip. :)**

Marinette walked into the room, finding Kagami on her knees for her. She walked around her and her black heels echoed along the flooring. She took in Kagami’s thin skin tight latex suit that was just see through enough to get a glimpse of her rose hued nipples and pink folds that were between her legs. Her pussy and nipples pressed against the thin material, fueling Marinette’s desire for her. Kagami swallowed hard and kept her head held up as Marinette surrounded her. Marinette ran a riding crop along her palm and smacked the leather end against her skin. 

“What should I do to punish my girl for hitting on Adrien Agreste?” Marinette smirked as she ran the soft leather along her latex covered body. She ran the end along her pussy, up her taut stomach, between her breasts, and beneath her chin. 

Kagami peered up with devoted eyes as she licked her lips and stared into Marinette’s seductive gaze. “Anything my mistress desires.” 

“Did you want to play with Adrien?” Marinette smirked at her and watched her expression change and become more wanton. “Did you want him here with us in my dungeon taking his time with you?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Kagami sighed as she gave in to her desire. 

“Did you want him to watch as I make you lavish my breasts and I do the same in return? Watch how I lick your pussy and make you cum after you eat mine?” Marinette searched her gaze as she watched the woman melt more and more. “Did you want his fingers to pinch and run along those gorgeous breasts of yours?” Marinette circled the leather end around each latex coated nipple, causing Kagami to moan and arch her back for her. 

Marinette peered over Kagami to see Adrien leaning on the door frame behind Kagami with his arms crossed. Marinette turned her attention back to Kagami as she slowly bent over. “I’m going to go grab a blindfold before I play with your beautiful breasts and pussy.” She flashed her gaze up at Adrien before she turned to walk away to a decorative piece of furniture that held all of her toys. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and watched how Kagami was sitting perfectly and how Marinette had walked away with her hips swaying. She grabbed a pink leather blindfold and brought it over, keeping Adrien in her gaze. She walked with purpose as she walked up to Kagami. Marinette slowly placed the blindfold over Kagami’s eyes and fastened the buckle in the back. Marinette nodded to Adrien and he pushed off the doorframe to come over. 

Adrien ran his fingertips along Kagami’s shoulders and she gasped as he ran his fingers down the front of her breasts and tweaked her peaked nipples through the thin latex. Kagami moaned as he circled them and tugged on them gently with his fingertips. Marinette watched Adrien plant kisses along Kagami’s neck and how Kagami tilted her head to give him better access. His lips and fingers disappeared too soon for Kagami’s taste as she felt them leave. He stood up and walked over to Marinette, stealing a kiss from her before he went to sit on the chaste lounge. He spread out and smirked as he watched Marinette get lost in him before she went back to focusing on Kagami. 

“Stand up for me, pretty girl.” Marinette ran the crop along Kagami’s ass and smacked it. 

Kagami squeaked and stood up for her. Her chest rose and fell in pants as she missed the fingers touching her and the soft lips cascading down her neck. She whined as Marinette walked around her, running her crop along her stomach and around her waist. 

“Imagine if Adrien was watching us right now… touching himself… with his amazing cock in his hand. Staring at you.” Marinette ignored the jealousy that was brewing inside of her. She shook it off and continued to stare at Kagami, ignoring Adrien doing what she had said on her chaste lounge. Kagami whimpered out a moan as Marinette slowly ran her crop down her stomach and between her thighs, giving her pussy a light tap. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Kagami swallowed hard as she clenched her hands into fists at her sides. 

“You have an amazing body, Kagami.” Marinette put the metal part of her crop between her red painted lips and ran her hands up Kagami’s body, cupping her breasts, and running her thumbs against her nipples. “Absolutely beautiful breasts. Perfect size for my hands and I love how your nipples harden for me so easily.” She circled her nipples with her thumbs and stared at Adrien when he nearly let a sound escape his lips. She shook her head at him and he went silent again. 

There was a difference in how Marinette touched her that made Kagami’s mind wander. Marinette noticed and tapped beneath her chin with her crop. “Pay attention to my hands, love.” 

Kagami focused back on her hands as Marinette touched her breasts more. Marinette ran her hands up and pinched her nipples between her fingers gently tugging on them. Kagami moaned and panted as Marinette smirked up at her. 

“Open that pretty mouth for me.” Marinette held her riding crop and waited for Kagami to open her mouth. She slipped the crop into Kagami’s mouth and felt her bite down on it. “Good girl.” 

Kagami groaned as she felt Marinette run her fingers up and over her breasts, grabbing the latex and suddenly tearing it. Kagami gasped as the cool air grazed her nipples, causing them to harden more. She panted as Marinette slowly ran her tongue along the curve of her left breast and flicked her sensitive nipple as her finger tugged on her other one. Her knees turned into one another as she tried to satisfy herself by squeezing her thighs together. Marinette ran her warm tongue in circles around her nipple before moving on to her other one. She cupped her breasts in both of her hands and began to massage them, playing with her nipples at the same time as she slowly licked up the valley between them. Kagami gasped and moaned as Marinette’s fingers sent electricity down between her legs. 

Kagami trembled as Marinette sucked on one of her nipples and pinched and tugged on the other. Kagami’s breath came out in pants as Marinette worked with her fingers and mouth. She ran her thumb around her nipple as she flicked her other one with her tongue. Kagami sank her fingers into Marinette’s hair as she lavished them. 

“God, I love your breasts. They’re so amazing and soft.” Marinette swirled her tongue around her nipple and flicked it, causing Kagami to cry out and cum with trembling legs. Marinette caught her as her knees gave out. 

Marinette peered over at a blushing Adrien, who was busily running his hand along his swollen cock. He panted as he watched them through his lashes and Marinette smiled. She touched under Kagami’s chin, took the crop from her teeth, and ran her thumb along her bottom lip as she dropped the toy on the floor. “What if I told you Adrien was watching us right now… panting… running his slender fingers along his cock…” 

Kagami gasped and whined as she bit her bottom lip. Marinette smirked and stole a kiss from Kagami’s lips, dipping her tongue into her mouth and running it along hers. 

“Get on your knees and worship my breasts like you mean it.” Marinette whispered and Kagami obeyed, getting on her knees. Marinette positioned herself in an easier positioned and freed her breasts from her pink corset. She heard Adrien bite back a moan and glared at him. He pressed his lips together and became silent. 

Kagami ran her hands up Marinette’s stomach and cupped her breasts. She brought her lips to one of her nipples after she felt for it with her fingertips. She moaned and slowly licked along the curve of one and up and over a peaked nipple. Marinette moaned as she ran a hand between her thighs, teasing herself as Kagami lavished her breasts. 

“Tell me how much you love them.” Marinette gasped out as Kagami pinched and rolled her nipples with her fingertips. 

“They’re so full and soft in my hands.” Kagami cupped them and brought them together as she buried her face between them. “I could lick, kiss, and touch them for hours.” 

Marinette gasped and moaned as Kagami ran open mouthed kisses to her left breast, nipping her nipple with her teeth before sucking on it. Marinette bucked her hips against her hand as she slid a finger into herself, staring at Adrien rocking his hips into his hand. She gasped and moaned as Kagami kissed over to do the same to her other one. Marinette fucked herself with her fingers in time to Adrien’s movements until she was falling over the edge and screaming out in a loud moan. She watched Adrien fall over the edge with her from across the room, using the inside of his shirt to catch the streams that poured out of him. 

“Shit.” Marinette whispered as she watched Adrien tilt his head back against the back of the chaste lounge as his hand slowed down and his chest rose and fell in soft pants. 

Kagami let her nipple go with a pop and she felt Marinette push her chest to lay her down on the floor. She looked up at Adrien and moved her finger in a come hither movement. Adrien stood up, redid his pants, and slipped his shirt off his body with ease. He walked over to her and Marinette bent down over Kagami and slowly licked up the thin latex that covered her pussy. The latex was hot and wet from Kagami’s arousal. She pressed the tip of her warm tongue against Kagami’s swollen slit and Adrien watched Marinette lavish the girl on the floor. Marinette took her mouth away to run her finger in circles, she grabbed Adrien’s hand and made him do that while she got up to straddle Kagami’s face with her thighs. Kagami moaned as Marinette’s pussy brushed against her lips. Marinette stared at Adrien and pointed down with her index finger. She watched Adrien drop down on his elbows bringing his tongue to Kagami’s clit. 

Kagami got lost in licking and sucking Marinette’s sweet pussy as she spread her thighs for who she thought was Marinette licking up and down her folds. Kagami gasped as she felt fingers slip inside of her tight pussy. Marinette leaned forward and touched beneath Adrien’s chin, bringing him away from Kagami’s pussy. His gaze was smoldering and his lips were swollen. Marinette brushed her lips along his and tasted the latex on his lips as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Adrien kept his fingers moving within Kagami as Marinette ran her tongue along his in a heated kiss. Kagami moaned as she neared her climax. Marinette rolled her hips as Kagami circled and flicked her tongue faster. Marinette suddenly moaned into Adrien’s mouth as she came hard for Kagami. Adrien broke the kiss to lick his lips before he bent back down to lick Kagami’s pussy, circling her clit that was pressed against the latex until she was whimpering and crying out for mercy, digging her nails into Marinette’s thighs. 

“That’s it, good girl. Cum.” Marinette watched Adrien lavish the other girl until she was a trembling mess. Marinette ran her hands along Kagami’s nipples and tugged on them, causing Kagami to realize that it wasn’t Marinette between her thighs. The unknown only fueled her fire as her adrenaline spiked. She had no idea who was between her thighs until Marinette snapped her fingers and Adrien spoke. 

“Cum for me.” Adrien whispered against Kagami’s swollen pussy and she gasped and cried out as she came hard against his mouth. He moved his tongue faster with his fingers as she bucked her hips. 

Kagami felt Marinette climb off of her face and she bent down to capture her lips in a heated kiss as Kagami ran her hand down her own body, tangling her fingers into shorter soft hair. “Adrien?” Kagami felt him remove his fingers from her and run them along the inside of her lower lips. 

“Yeah?” Adrien softly spoke as he played with her. 

“Shit.” Kagami gasped as he ran his hands up her body and played with her breasts. 

Marinette undid her blindfold and Kagami peered up to gaze into a pair of emerald hued eyes. “You wanted to play?” 

Marinette swallowed hard as her jealousy boiled within her. She didn’t like Adrien touching anyone else and vise versa. Adrien peered over at Marinette with an apologetic gaze. 

“Yes…” Kagami sighed as she got lost in his gaze. 

“Marinette asked me to come here and watch you.” Adrien smirked at Kagami before he got up off of her. “But now… I think I need to attend to your Mistress.” He watched Marinette try to hide her tears. 

Kagami nodded as she watched him get up. Marinette grabbed Kagami a blanket and helped her up. Adrien watched Marinette give Kagami all of the after care she needed, mostly cuddling but he knew she was hurting still. Adrien sat on the chaste lounge as he watched the two women cuddle in the bed. 

Kagami sighed as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep to the slow, long, strokes of Marinette’s soft fingers on her skin. Marinette stared at Adrien with a broken gaze before she stood up and got out of the bed. She walked over to Adrien and nearly fell to her knees as she became upset. Adrien scooped her up and carried her out of the dungeon. He took her to her bedroom, sat on her bed, and held her on his lap, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“If you didn’t want me touching her… why did you tell me to?” Adrien searched her broken gaze as her body trembled. 

“Because I knew she wanted it. I knew that it would make her happy. You happy. I saw how you were staring at her and- and- I’m sorry.” Marinette let tears fall down her cheeks. 

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself just for others to be happy. If it’s too much? You should have stopped it. You were in control.” Adrien pressed kisses to Marinette’s lips, causing her to taste Kagami and latex. 

She shoved him away and Adrien apologized as he realized he tasted like her. He held her against his body and let her fall apart for a moment. “Don’t hurt yourself to appease others, Marinette.” 

“But you like her. You don’t want me. You never have.” Marinette sniffed as more sobs fell from her lips. 

Adrien shook his head and laid back, taking her with him. He held her face in his hands as she laid against his body. “I’ve wanted you a long… time Marinette. I didn’t fuck her with my dick did I?” 

Marinette shook her head. “No, you didn’t.” 

Adrien rolled on top of Marinette and settled between her thighs. “Didn’t make love to her?” He pressed his arousal between her thighs and made her gasp. 

“No.” Marinette parted her lips as she peered into his darkened green eyes that focused on her. 

He bent down to brush his lips against hers as he took his time kissing her. He dipped his tongue between her lips, slowly running it along hers as he caressed her breast in his palm. “Didn’t kiss her like she was my world?” 

“No…” Marinette clutched his back with her fingertips as she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“Did I tell her I would follow her to the end of the world?” Adrien whispered against her lips as he reached between their bodies to undo his jeans, pushing them down his hips. 

“No…” Marinette used her feet to shove his jeans down his legs and he kicked them off. 

“Did I…” Adrien kissed between her breasts and trailed them over to her nipple, licking and sucking on it. “...call her a pet name, Bug-a-boo?” 

Marinette gasped as he called her the nickname he said as Chat. “No.” Marinette rolled her hips against his arousal, causing him to catch on her entrance. 

Adrien slowly rocked his hips, entering her in short thrusts. “Did I call her… Princess?” He kissed her other breast, nibbling on her peaked nipple. “Did I mention how amazing her breasts were because they have nothing on yours?” 

Marinette softly moaned as she arched her back for him, bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts as he sank into her until his pelvis brushed against hers. They both moaned as he pinched and tugged on her nipples with both his hands. She cried out and clutched to him as he sped up his thrusts. He wrapped his hands around her calves and put her ankles against his shoulders, sitting back on his heels to pump harder into her. She gasped and moaned as he fucked her harder. He leaned forward pushing her thighs against her breasts as he held himself up and pumped harder into her. He went faster and she trembled as she got lost in his gaze. 

“Cum for me, Princess.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss and Marinette panted in short moans until she released and came hard. “Good kitten.” 

Adrien focused on himself bringing her legs back around his waist as he continued to thrust in a rhythm until he tensed up and released into her. Marinette moaned and dug her nails into his muscular behind as he came, pulling his pelvis closer to hers. Adrien whispered in her ear, “Kagami has nothing on you, Mistress Marinette.” 

Marinette whimpered and ran her hands back up his back as she clung to him in an embrace. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Ghost by Krewella](https://youtu.be/M6DTk6fqzmU) **


	20. Day 19: Aphrodisiacs and Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My friend suggested the aphrodisiacs in this. ;) haha And I lost control of Adrien again. Always fun though. haha**

Marinette stood in the kitchen boiling hot water in a kettle on the stove. She yawned and clutched her black silk robe around herself. The edges were hemmed with delicate black lace and it matched her nightgown that she wore beneath it. She wore a silk dress that fell to the middle of her thighs and had a slit that ran up to her hip on the left side. The straps were thin and only the hem was decorated in a thin lace. 

She took the kettle from the stove and poured the water over the catnip and ginseng tea bag for Adrien. It had been a gift from one of their friends at their wedding and she had taken it with a big smile. She had always been curious if catnip would affect him or not. 

It smelled like normal tea and she really couldn’t tell it was catnip infused. She shrugged and poured water over her green tea bag and let them both steep as she watched a frazzled Adrien walk out from their bedroom. He was still busily tucking in his plum, long-sleeved, woven shirt into his steel grey pants. 

“Running late?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him as he zipped and fastened his pants. 

“Yeah. Have you seen my…” He started patting himself down before he noticed his black leather belt was on one of the kitchen chairs. “Nevermind.” He ran a hand through his messy hair and walked over to the chair, grabbing the belt from it. He began to feed the tail through the loops on his pants. 

“Did you want tea? I decided to break out some of the gifts we got.” Marinette held the cup out to him and he took it. 

He barely thought about it as he sat down to put on his shoes, taking a sip from the cup. He downed it and suddenly tugged at the collar of his shirt as the room became hot. His pupils dilated and he suddenly was throbbing between his legs. The extreme need to bury himself into Marinette took over his mind and he nearly broke the cup as he set it down. He rubbed his hands down his thighs and turned to look at Marinette with an expression that made her feel like she was being hunted. 

“What’s wrong? Adrien?” Marinette backed up against the counter as she set her cup down and within moments he was across the room, pinning her to the counter with his lips on her neck. He nibbled on her pulse point and sucked on it as he ran his hands up her taut stomach and caressed her breasts in his hands. 

“Mari…” Adrien slowly licked up to her ear, pinching her peaked nipples through the thin material of her gown. “What was in that tea?” His voice was low and breathy as he breathed her in, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. 

“Catnip and ginseng.” Marinette whispered as her cheeks became hot. 

Adrien whimpered as he threw her up onto the counter and ran his hands up her thighs, beneath the skirt until he reached her hips, yanking her against his waist. “Do you know what that does…” 

“N-no.” Marinette barely got the words out as he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss that was full of passion. A passion that he couldn’t control. 

She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, hungrily kissing her. His tongue ran along hers as they swirled around one another and his lips brushed against hers as he tilted his head to the side and rolled his hips against hers. She moaned as he slid his trembling hands down her body to her hips again. He growled and yanked her from the counter, causing her to squeal. 

“I’m gonna- be so late.” Adrien gasped out the words as he stared at her with a completely carnal and visceral expression that only showcased what he absolutely needed from her and his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes only adding to it. He was panting and licking his lips as he ran his hand up her back and gripped her neck, yanking her in to capture her lips again. He filled her mouth with his tongue as he kissed her deeply and she sank her fingers into his soft hair, kissing him back with as much enthusiasm. 

Adrien carried her down the long hallway, slamming her against the wall a few times along the way. He pinned her and slowly ran his hands up her thighs and slid her gown up her body. She slowly raised her arms up against the wall as he took both her robe and gown off at once. She was left in nothing and he took in her rounded breasts and peaked nipples. He took her legs from his waist and set her down. His mouth was on her neck again with hot kisses as he nibbled down to her breasts. His hands ran along her sides as he nipped and licked each nipple before kissing down her taut stomach to her hips. 

“Adrien… bedroom.” Marinette watched him lavish her hips as he undid his belt and pants, yanking his shirt from them. He worked fast to undo the buttons on his shirt before he shoved his shirt off and threw it away from them. 

“No time.” Adrien gripped her hips and yanked her so that her pussy was on his lips. He licked and sucked on her folds, nibbling along her outer lips, causing Marinette to grip his messy hair as he suddenly spread her thighs and dipped his tongue inside of her wet entrance. She gasped out a moan as he swirled his tongue, fucking her with it. He licked up to her clit and flicked it as he stood up, running his hand along her cheek to sink his fingers into her hair. He kissed her hard on the mouth with a kiss that made her think of a starving man that hadn’t had his favorite dessert in ages. She gasped as he broke the kiss to lift her up again. 

He shoved his pants and boxers down before he captured her lips again with a growl. 

He entered her with a swift movement and Marinette gasped out a moan and clutched his shoulders as he filled her and stretched her open. “Adrien!” She licked her lips and his lips were on hers within seconds as he pounded her against the wall. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sank her fingers into his soft hair as he growled and panted in her ear. He bit down on her shoulder and it only made her cry out in ecstasy. Marinette dragged her nails along his back as he continued to fuck her hard against the wall, causing photos to fall from their nails. She panted and swirled her tongue around his in a hungry kiss that only made him want her more. It was like he couldn’t get deep enough, close enough. 

“Fuck it. I need to get deeper.” Adrien growled as he kicked off the last of his clothing and carried her down the hall to their bedroom. 

He pulled out of her and she squeaked as he threw her onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed her hips, yanking her up onto his thighs. She gasped and clutched the sides of his thighs with her nails as he grabbed her calves and pushed her thighs against her stomach. Her lips parted as she panted and watched him through her lashes as he entered her. He put her legs on his shoulders and leaned forward to get deeper within her, letting out a deep groan. She watched him smirk and flash a canine tooth as he watched her with a dangerous expression. He was still entirely gone and she could feel his cock swell and throb within her. His swollen tip rubbed against her bundle of nerves and only drove her more wild. She moaned loudly as he thrust into her harder and faster. 

Adrien bent down and bit her bottom lip, gently tugging on it. Marinette moaned and wrapped her fingers behind his head to fully kiss him as he slammed her against the mattress with hard thrusts that only brought her closer to her orgasm. 

“Adrien, ah!” Marinette cried out as he lost all control and gave in to his primal need. “Wait, wait, wait.” Her heart was beating hard in her chest and felt like it was coming up her throat as her whole body trembled. 

“Can’t.” Adrien pulled out of her, grabbed her hips, and flipped her onto her stomach. She gasped and gripped the pillows in her fists and he yanked her up onto her forearms and knees, by her hips, and entered her in a fast movement. 

Marinette gasped and cried out in a moan as he began to rock against her hard, pushing her into the bed. He slid her thighs wider so that he could get deeper. Nothing was deep enough for him. He growled and bent down to bite her back with his teeth, causing her to cry out in a moan. She slipped her hand between her thighs to circle her swollen clit with her fingertips. 

Adrien grabbed her wrist and ripped her hand from between her legs, causing her to whine. “Mine.” Adrien slid his hand around her hip and circled her clit with his own fingers, bringing her close to the edge and speeding up his hand. He shook his soft fingers against her pussy and made her scream out in bliss as her orgasm tore through her. 

She licked her lips and tried to catch her breath as he pulled out again and flipped her onto her back. Her arms fell above her head as she peered up at him with satisfied bluebell eyes. Adrien slowly licked up the valley of her breasts as he kept his smoldering gaze on hers. He suddenly bit the curve of one of her breasts and she clenched her eyes tight and arched her back with a moan. Adrien ran his hand up her thigh and shoved it up to enter her again. She gasped out as she flung her hands to his hips as he pumped into her hard. 

“Shit. hah…” Marinette panted and slowly opened her eyes to stare at his soft fluffy hair as he lavished her shoulder and bit into it. 

“Mari...nette.” Adrien moaned and growled against her skin as he pinned her other leg up and fucked her harder and faster. 

She cried out as she lost control of her breathing and was left gasping for air as Adrien rocked into her faster. She watched his muscles flex and felt his cock swell and knew that he was close. She panted and moaned as his pelvis slammed against her swollen clit and within moments she was clinging to his hips and rocking her hips against his. Her mouth was on his in a fire fueled kiss that left her gasping for air and not caring if she couldn’t breathe. She wanted him. All of him. Wanted every inch of him against her body at once as she felt herself tremble and her breath catch. She burst out in a moan that was in time with his own. Adrien thrust into her with each release as he came hard. Her wet, warm, walls throbbed around his cock and tugged on him as she came hard. She dug her heels into his muscular ass as Adrien groaned hard, gripping the sheets in his fists beside her head as he slowly thrusted into her soaking wet pussy. They rode out their orgasms as they panted and Adrien felt the effects of the catnip and ginseng slowly wear off as he slowed his pace, panting and catching his breath. 

“I… am… so- sorry, Marinette.” Adrien panted and relaxed against her with his cock still buried inside of her. 

“It’s- it’s fine.” Marinette licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his damp body. “Don’t be sorry.” She tried to catch her breath as she cuddled with him. “Never be sorry. That was- was- amazing…” She sighed as his cock twitched within her.

Sweat coated their bodies and neither of them cared. Adrien groaned and pressed soft kisses from her cheeks to her lips. “I am so late.” 

Marinette burst out in a fit a giggles. “So late.” 

“Think being drugged by my wife is a good enough excuse to get out of work today?” Adrien softly chuckled and groaned as he got up off of her and flopped onto his back beside her. He rested a hand behind his head and the other on his chest as he slowly turned his head to smirk at Marinette. 

“Mmm…” Marinette tapped her bottom lip and rolled over to face him on her side. “Doubt it. Just say you got caught in traffic.” 

Adrien laughed and slowly got up with a groan. “Yeah. I’m sure that would work out just fine.” 

“Never know…” Marinette watched him walk to their bathroom and heard the shower turn on. 


	21. Day 20: Dirty Talk and Distracted Sex

Adrien smirked at Marinette as she straddled his hips, rolling her hips against his as she panted and moaned. His cock filled her and stretched her open. The swollen tip rubbing against her just right eliciting a feeling that she could only get from him. 

He ran his hand up between her breasts to her neck, holding it in his hand. “Are you a dirty girl?”

“I’m your dirty girl.” Marinette gasped out as she got lost in his gaze. 

“Do you like how my huge cock feels in your tight wet pussy?” Adrien licked his lips and watched her through his long lashes. He sank his fingers into her hair and pulled her down so that her lips were close to his. 

“I love how your cock feels in my tight pussy.” Marinette suddenly moaned as he grabbed her hips, digging his nails into her hips. 

“Do you want it rough?” Adrien raised his hips from the bed and thrusted up against her, causing her to fall into his rhythm instead of hers.

“Fuck me harder.” Marinette bit out as he rolled her onto her back, settling between her thighs. 

“How hard, baby?” Adrien smirked down at her. 

“Really hard. As hard as you can.” Marinette gasped as he grabbed her thigh and pumped into her harder. 

“Like that?” Adrien panted as he brushed his lips against hers and trembled. 

“Yeah… just like that. God you have an amazing dick. I want you to fuck me for hours.” Marinette moaned and tilted her head back as she arched her back when he hit a spot just right. 

Adrien softly chuckled with a smirk before he bent down to capture one of her nipples between his lips, sucking and licking it. “I could fuck you for hours…” His voice came out sultry and dark, pulling her deeper beneath the waves. 

“Ah... yeah… fuck me. Faster…” Marinette clutched to his back as he sped up the pace for her. Her whole body tensed up and trembled as her breath caught. She wrapped her hands behind his neck as she got close. She was almost there. The electricity built at her toes and radiated up her body until she was panting in small mewls. 

“Cum for me. Cover my cock in your sweet juices. Ah… Marinette…” Adrien bit back a groan and hissed as he clenched his eyes tight before he opened them to stare into her bluebell eyes. 

Right as Marinette was about to cum a knock sounded on the door. She whimpered as Adrien peered over his shoulder, continuing to thrust into her. She bit her hand to try and cover her moans. 

“Dude, some of us are going to the bar. You coming?” Nino’s voice came through the door. He had been sacrificed to grab the couple by Alya. 

Marinette stared up at Adrien and covered her mouth as she giggled. Adrien rolled his eyes and tried to not focus on what he was doing. “Um… not right now… You know what?” Adrien moved just right and Marinette let out a loud moan before she gasped and covered her mouth. 

“Are you going to come or not?” Nino sounded frustrated and annoyed. 

Adrien quietly laughed at his question, unable to hold back anymore, before he licked his lips and pulled out of a trembling Marinette to grab her hips and flip her onto her stomach. He grabbed her vibrator and turned it on as he entered her from behind with a hand on her hip. He reached around and placed her vibrator on her swollen clit. 

“Is this really important right now?” Adrien bit his bottom lip as he watched Marinette gather the pillow in her arms and bury her face into it to moan as she bit it. 

“Well considering that Alya is making me stand outside your door and ask you this shit? I’d say so.” Nino sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore what was happening behind the door. 

“Ah… harder.” Marinette moaned into the pillow and Adrien softly moaned as he slammed into her harder. 

“Um… just- We’ll meet you there, man.” Adrien felt Marinette take her vibrator from him and he sat back on his heels, yanking her back against him by her hips. 

She squeaked and moaned as he pumped into her harder and slower, working her up in time with her vibrator. “Adrien… I’m gonna- Ah!”

“Alright. I’ll just go tell Alya. Don’t be too late.” Nino walked away and Adrien rolled his eyes and continued to thrust into Marinette before another knock sounded on the door. 

“You guys have been seriously at it all fucking day. Don’t you have time to go to the bar? Just hurry up and get your asses out of there.” Alya banged on the door and Marinette was brought away from her orgasm. 

She whined and Adrien cursed under his breath. “It’d go faster if you left us alone….” Adrien complained at the door. 

“Fine, but hurry up.” Alya walked away from the door and Adrien focused back on Marinette. 

“I’m too distracted.” Marinette panted as she peered over her shoulder and Adrien growled in frustration as he took her vibrator from her. 

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back, settling between her thighs. He entered her again and captured her lips with his own, slipping the vibrator between them. He placed it between her folds and dipped his tongue between her lips. She ran her hands along his built shoulders and up into his soft hair as she deepened the kiss. He groaned and moved within her as she got lost in him. His cologne, his soft skin, his thrusts, his cock swelling within her, and the way his mouth tasted like mint. She moaned and rocked her hips against his as her whole body trembled before she finally let go. 

She broke the kiss and screamed out in ecstasy not caring who heard her. Adrien panted and moaned as he parted his lips and thrusted faster. 

“How does my pussy feel around your massive, throbbing, cock?” Marinette flirted as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. 

“So, so good.” Adrien moaned and pumped into her harder until he was a trembling mess. “I wanna cum in you so bad.” 

“Cum in my tight, wet pussy, Adrien. Do it. I want you to. Fill me. Claim me as yours and only yours. I want to feel your hot cum in me.” Marinette hissed and mewled the words past her lips as she felt him swell and throb within her, causing her to begin to fall over the edge into a second orgasm with him. 

Adrien lost the words as they got caught in his throat. He gripped her back as the pressure built up within him and he tensed up, widening his legs more. “Ah! I’m gonna- hah hah.” Adrien panted and pressed his lips together as he shivered. 

“Cum for me, Chaton. Fill my pussy. I need it. I want it. Do it for me.” Marinette coaxed him and within seconds he was thrusting faster and clenching the sheets in his fists as he came hard in several streams, filling her. A moan escaped her lips as another orgasm tore through her, causing her hips to buck against his. 

He slowed his pace before he pulled out of her and watched his cum slowly drip out of her swollen pink entrance. It spilled out with each throb and spasm of her pussy and he softly groaned as he watched it spill onto the bed. “Fuck, that was hot.” He sighed and peered up at her from between her legs. 

Marinette giggled, “It was, but now I think we need to head out before more people come knocking on the door.” 

“True.” Adrien laughed as he got up to grab something to clean her with. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [You? By Two Feet](https://youtu.be/FtJbyI-7Igw) **


	22. Day 21: Begging and Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, I'm so behind on this. I just found out I got the job at the physical therapist place!! I'm so excited!!! haha Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Adrien had been in Milan for a week and he was missing Marinette to no end. They had been texting, but he needed her more than he wanted to admit. He laid in the hotel bed and ran his hand over his bare chest with one leg drawn up. The television was on some random movie that he wasn’t really paying attention to. It was more for background noise than anything else.

His phone went off and he opened it to find a photo of Marinette. She was wearing a new lingerie set that he had never seen before. It was a black see through teddy with neon green bows on each of her shoulders. Black thigh high stockings went up to her mid thighs and were attached to a garter belt. She had no shoes on and she held a black fluffy tail in her hand. A pair of matching black ears sat in her dark hair that she had made messy like she had just gotten out of bed. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and groaned as his cock flexed immediately from the outfit. 

He clicked on his camera app and moved the sheet to take a photo of his throbbing cock for her. He sent it to her with a simple text. 

**I miss you.**

His phone chimed and he opened the text within seconds, nearly falling out of the bed as he saw a photo of her wet pussy. Her fingers spreading her folds open to reveal her pink center and her finger was clearly rubbing her clit. 

Adrien swallowed hard and ran his hand down his cock as he stared at the photo. He wanted her, badly. 

**I miss you too. God I wish you were in my bed. I need you. **

Adrien smirked as he began to respond to her, running his fingers up to the tip. He teased himself as he texted her back. 

**You have to beg first, Bugaboo. **

His phone chimed not long after he had sent her the text. He ran his hand back down to the base and he ran his fingers over his balls as he took in the photo of her biting her fingers. 

**Please… Minou.**

Adrien smirked as he let his cock go to reach over the side of the bed for his belt. He brought it back over and folded it in half, biting the side as he took a photo of himself. He peered into the camera with a smoldering gaze and took the picture. He sent it to her with a quick text. 

**Have you been a good girl? Only good girls get to cum. **

He threw his belt back onto the floor, causing the buckle to click against the metal hardware. Adrien went back to running his hand along himself as his phone chimed again. 

**I’ve been a good girl. Please tell me I can. **

Adrien smirked as he continued to tease himself as he stared at the photo of a very cute Marinette peering up at the camera with big doe eyes. He bit his bottom lip and took a photo of his cock as precum spilled from the slit and rolled down it. 

**Tell me how much you want me. **

He ran his hand along himself, causing his cock to swell more and throb in his hand as pleasure ran through him from his head to his toes. He circled the swollen head with his thumb and ran his hand back down as his phone went off again. 

**I want to crawl on the bed and slowly lick up the underside of your cock. I want to circle your head and then wrap my lips around it. I want to run my mouth down to the base and fill my mouth with your cock. **

Adrien groaned as he stared at a photo of her sucking on the bright green vibrator that he had bought her. She peered at the camera through her lashes as she was clearly doing stuff to her vibrator that she would do to him. He smirked and texted her back. 

**You dirty, dirty girl. I should spank you for sucking on that toy instead of my cock. I want to hear you say my name while I’m between your legs, slowly running my tongue along your pussy. Show me that beautiful tail, kitten. **

A photo came in within moments of Marinette bent over with her tail between her legs. A second one came in with the tail flipped onto her back, showcasing her soft lips and ass. The neon green toy was nestled within her tight entrance as the light caused her arousal to shine, dripping down her inner thighs. Adrien bit back a groan as his lips parted, moving his hand along his cock. It throbbed harder and flexed as he pumped his hand. 

**I want you to punish me. I want you to run your soft belt along the curves of my ass, slowly spanking me harder and harder… please Adrien… I wanna cum. I’m so close.**

Adrien smirked at the text as he moaned and made a video of his hand pumping along his hard cock, teasing the tip and sliding back down. He slowly panned the camera up the ‘v’ at his hips, along his abs, and to his pecs before he brought the camera to his face. His hair was messy and in his eyes slightly. His cheeks were flushed a gorgeous pink and his swollen lips were parted in soft pants. He stopped the video and sent her it before he texted her. 

**Not yet. Not until I say you can. Call me. I wanna make you cum with my voice, kitten. **

***

Marinette looked at his text as she laid in her bed, slowly moving the toy within her wet entrance. She panted and moaned as she stopped to hit the phone beside Adrien’s photo and contact information. It didn’t ring long before he picked up. 

“Well, if it isn’t my pretty kitty.” His voice was smooth like a rich honey and it made her softly mewl. She heard him softly chuckle before he quietly moaned through the phone. 

“If it isn’t my evil husband.” Marinette teased him and softly giggled as she slowly slid her toy from her entrance and teased her folds with the vibrating toy. A moan burst out from between her lips. 

“Ah, ah, ah… No cumming until I say so.” Adrien spoke quietly into the phone and she ran her vibrator along her entrance again to calm down her impending orgasm. 

“Please let me cum.” Marinette moaned as she slowly dipped her toy inside of her tight entrance. “I want you so bad.” 

“How much do you want me?” Adrien’s breathy voice only made her go more crazy as she slid her toy deeper and back out. 

“Adrien…  _ please… _ ” Marinette whined as she worked herself with her toy, moving it faster within herself and slowing it down to bring it back out and along her wet folds again. “Ah, fuck.” 

“Not until you tell me. Do me a favor, Bugaboo and give that tail a tug for me.” Marinette put him on speaker and wrapped her tail around her fingers, gently pulling and pushing on it as she gasped out. 

“Stop. Plug some earbuds in and put them in your ears. Got it?” Adrien softly sighed and Marinette reached over to grab her earbuds, plugging them into her phone. “Got them in?” 

“Yes…” Marinette bit her bottom lip.

“Now I want you to close your eyes for me. Don’t talk. Let me do all the work, baby. Got it?” Adrien softly spoke and she felt like he was in the room. 

“Yes.” Marinette slowly closed her eyes and waited as her adrenaline spiked. 

“I don’t know if I believe you.” Adrien teased and she wanted to suddenly slap him for being a dork. 

“I’d send you a photo but your kind of on the phone with me, silly cat.” Marinette rolled her eyes and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Alright. Now, no talking or peeking. All you have to do… is mirror what I say with those pretty hands of yours.” Adrien’s voice came out quiet and low as she heard him inhale a shaky breath. 

“Ok.” Marinette settled into her bed and waited for him. 

“Ready?” Adrien’s voice came through before a soft moan escaped his lips. 

“Adrien,  _ please. _ ” Marinette begged and whined, causing him to softly laugh. 

“Alright, Bugaboo.” Adrien softly laughed in return before he took a trembling breath. 

Marinette laid on the bed with her hands at her sides, waiting for him to speak. 

“I’m running my hands along your shoulders. Barely grazing my fingertips from your left one to your right one.” Adrien whispered in a sultry voice and he heard her gasp as she slowly ran her fingertips along her shoulders and collarbones. “You’re so soft.” 

Marinette arched her back as she heard his voice again. “I’m slowly running my fingers down to your left breast barely grazing my index finger over your peaked nipple, circling it in a slow movement. Barely touching your warm skin, watching your nipple harden beneath my fingertip.” Marinette moaned as she ran her fingers down to her breast and teased her nipple with her index finger like he had told her. His soft moan made her hips rise up off the bed and her lips part in a moan. “Now, I’m slowly tracing a line across the valley between your breasts until I reach the right one. I’m running my fingertip around your nipple, making it peak. Watching how your breaths are causing you to grab the sheets and moan my name for me.” 

Marinette grabbed the sheets and arched her back as she let out a moan. “Adrien…” 

“That’s my good girl.” Adrien sighed and moaned softly into the phone. “Now, I’m running my hand down your stomach. Stopping to circle your navel with my fingertip before trailing my fingers down further.” 

Marinette gasped as she reached right above her swollen clit. It was throbbing, aching, and all she wanted to do was cum. 

“I’m running my fingers around your smooth, soft, outer lips. Teasing you and not touching your delicious clit. Lightly grazing along your lips. I’m dipping my middle finger into your tight, wet pussy before I slowly run my finger up your inner folds, spreading you wet arousal along your soft petals.” Adrien’s voice trembled and she knew that he was having a hard time holding back too. Marinette trembled all over as she spread her thighs more, rocking her hips against her hand as her tail plug dipped in and out of herself. “I’m circling your clit with my fingertips, causing it to swell until you’re gasping and begging me to make you cum.” 

“Please… Adrien… Please let me…” Marinette gasped out as she circled her clit, feeling it swell and harden beneath her fingertip as she neared the edge. 

“I stop circling your clit and grab your vibrator, turning it on.” Adrien’s voice caught as he heard her grab it and turn it on. The dull vibration sounds echoed through the phone. “I slowly run the vibrator over your folds and dip it into your pussy. Slowly moving it in, centimeter by centimeter.” 

Marinette gasped and moaned as she slowly dipped her vibrator into her wet entrance. She was soaking wet and trembling. 

“I’m pulling it in and out of you in a slow, teasing pace. Building you up until you feel like you’re on the edge. I’m beginning to pick up the pace. Right as your about to cum, I circle your throbbing clit with my finger.” Adrien’s voice came out more urgent and she sped up her vibrator, circling her clit with her index finger. “I’m working you hard with the vibrator, fucking you like I would with my cock. Moaning your name. Ah, Marinette. You’re so gorgeous when you get close. And right as you are trembling and about to not be able to hold back anymore…” 

Her breathing was coming out in short quick pants and soft sharp moans escaped between them as she moved the toy hard and faster, using her other hand to work on her swollen bud. 

“Cum for me.” Adrien spoke in a darker, more rich tone that made her cry out and cum hard for him with bucking hips. 

She rolled onto her stomach and bucked her hips into the bed as she thought about him fucking her as his moans and hisses filled her ears, causing her to think that he was cumming for her too. 

Marinette panted and licked her lips as she came down from her high, slowly removing the toy from herself as he groaned like he was getting up to grab something. She chewed on her fingers and softly giggled with blushing cheeks. 

She heard him groan again and the sound of the phone rubbing against something. “How was that?” Adrien’s voice teased her and she giggled more. 

“Amazing, but not as good as if you were here with me.” Marinette rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as her eyes burned with tears. 

“I know, wonder bug. I’ll be home soon. Promise.” Adrien sighed through the phone as he heard her sniff. “Don’t cry. I mean… I can zip over there as Chat if you want.” 

“No, no. Don’t do that. I could also just yo-yo myself to you, but it’s okay. I’ll survive a few more days.” Marinette sighed. 

The phone was silent for a few moments before she heard a knock on her window. “Too late, Bugaboo.” 

“What?” Marinette shot up out of her bed and peered over at her window. “How did you?” 

“Been heading that way since you called me.” Chat smirked through the window and hung up his staff. 

Marinette threw her phone onto her bed, not caring where it landed, as she flung her window open and leaped into his arms. She breathed in the dark scent of his leather suit and felt his arousal press against her stomach. She pulled away from him slightly. “You didn’t?” 

“Nope. Was talking to you the whole time; which, is hard to do while traveling by bo staff, Bugaboo.” Chat chuckled as she reached up into his hair and pet behind his ears. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own as she tugged on his ears. “I have to be back before morning though.” 

“Be prepared to get no sleep then.” Marinette tugged him into the room and onto the bed. 

Chat fell on top of her and dropped transformation as he warmly smiled down at her, brushing his fingers through her hair and along her fuzzy cat ears. “I think I’ll manage.” 

Marinette giggled and yanked him down for a kiss that was fueled by how much she missed him. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [17 by Julia Michaels](https://youtu.be/mnEx-bBl9DQ) **


	23. Day 22: Licking and Costume/Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has Top!Adrien and Bottom!Nino. :)**

Adrien walked into the family room wearing a full black leather outfit. He wore tight leather pants that contoured to his thigh muscles, rounded ass, and hips. His leather top contoured to his pecs and a silver zipper ran all the way down instead of buttons. The collar of the top ran around his neck and a golden bell dangled from the zipper pull. A long belt went around his waist and ran behind him in a tail. Black leather cat ears sat in his soft golden hair that he had styled to look messy. A black leather mask sat over his eyes. His eyes were done up in dark shadows of charcoals and blacks. They were lined in liquid black eyeliner with accents of neon green that shone through the eye openings of the mask. His lips were painted in a matte black liquid lipstick with a bit of highlighter along his cupid’s bow, chin, the tip of his nose, and along his cheekbones. He wore black fingerless gloves and his matte black acrylic nails were sharpened into claws and appeared to look like they had been dipped into metallic black polish. 

Nino looked up from the couch and his mouth fell open as he tugged at the emerald hued hood of his costume. He stood up, losing all of his words, as he stared at his husband. Adrien looked absolutely gorgeous. But the moment Adrien saw Nino stand up, he was in just as much awe. Adrien’s peridot gaze ran over Nino’s figure. How the tight hooded leather jacket made from an emerald material with accents that mimicked a water turtle showcased his muscular pecs and torso. How the tight emerald hued leather pants only made Adrien realize how amazing Nino’s ass was. He scanned his gaze back up to peer past Nino’s yellow goggles and he locked eye contact with him. 

“You look absolutely stunning.” Adrien walked up to him, spinning his tail at his side as he smirked. 

Nino swallowed hard as he walked up to him and slowly ran his tongue up the small amount of skin that was showing on Nino. Nino’s breath hitched as his husband slowly licked between his pecs and up his throat, causing Nino to tilt his head back in ecstasy. 

“You keep doing that and we’ll never leave for Marinette’s party.” Nino’s chest rose and fell as his cock tingled and hardened between his thighs, pressing against the tight leather. 

“Maybe I don’t want to go to the party now that I have you right where I want you.” Adrien grabbed Nino’s chin with his clawed fingertips as a smirk ran along his black painted lips. He leaned in close and slightly tilted his head, causing Nino to melt for him as his dark lashes slowly lowered. 

“I’d be down to skip the party.” Nino blushed as Adrien softly chuckled and slowly licked along Nino’s bottom lip. 

Adrien flicked his top lip and purred before the words fell from his lips. “Wanna play with your kitty?” 

“Yes.” Nino couldn’t come up with anything else to say. Adrien was intimidating even though they had been married for some time. He never ceased to surprise and amaze him. To make Nino feel like he was clearly not in control. 

“Because this kitty wants to lick you from the ground up and make you his.” Adrien slowly slid his nail down Nino’s arm, until he wrapped his fingers around Nino’s hand. “Where should I take you?” 

“Anywhere.” Nino swallowed hard as Adrien held his chin and ran his nail along Nino’s bottom lip with a dangerous expression. 

“Well then… guess it’s kitty’s choice tonight and this cat wants his man on the balcony, looking over Paris. That way all of Paris can see how gorgeous he is.” Adrien tugged him across the family room to the paned doors. Nino gasped as his cheeks warmed and Adrien yanked him against himself suddenly. Adrien chuckled and slid his hand along Nino’s cheek until it rested against his hair. He searched from Nino’s lips, to his warm eyes, to his lips again as Adrien licked his own lips. “Do you want me?” His warm breath feathered along Nino’s full lips. 

“Yes.” Nino lowered his lashes as Adrien leaned in to lick his bottom lip and flick the top one, causing Nino to moan. Adrien tilted his head and parted his lips, dipping his tongue between Nino’s lips. 

Nino let out a soft moan before Adrien shoved him against the doors. He gasped as Adrien slid his nails down Nino’s chest, to his abs, and down to his hips. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops and yanked him close, causing Nino to suddenly groan against Adrien’s kiss. Adrien ground his arousal against Nino’s and they both groaned and kissed each other deeper. 

“Ah, fuck.” Nino cursed out as Adrien slowly licked down Nino’s neck, to his chest, over his abs, and around his navel as he slowly pulled the zipper down. Nino watched his husband undo the jacket and shove it to the side, rolling his body as he stood back up from crouching down. Nino hissed as Adrien kissed his nipple and flicked it with his tongue. 

Adrien slowly ran his tongue to Nino’s other nipple, swirling the tip of his tongue around it and gently nibbling on the peak. Nino groaned and bit his bottom lip as he sank his fingers into Adrien’s soft hair. Adrien kissed a trail up to Nino’s soft lips. Adrien brushed his lips against Nino’s before dipping his tongue between his lips, grabbing Nino’s jacket and shoving him out onto the balcony. 

Nino panted as he tore at Adrien’s zipper on his jacket as their kisses became more urgent. Adrien filled Nino’s mouth with his tongue as he kissed him deeper, causing Nino to burst out in a moan as he began to undo the belt tail and let it fall to the cement ground. Nino popped the button on Adrien’s pants and grabbed each side of his zipper and ripped it open as Adrien undid Nino’s pants. Nino’s back hit the half wall of the balcony and Adrien slipped his hand beneath Nino’s slacks, messing with the dark curls that were neatly trimmed before he stroked his fingers along his cock. 

Nino moaned as his fingers loosened on Adrien’s pants. Adrien smirked and leaned closer to Nino’s ear as he stroked him. His voice came out in a smooth tone that left Nino trembling. “Get on your knees and lick my cock like you mean it.” 

Nino whimpered before he fell to his knees, causing Adrien’s hand to slide from his pants. Nino dipped his fingers beneath the band of Adrien’s leather pants and slowly pulled them down as he kissed along the deep ‘v’ at Adrien’s hips. Adrien bit his bottom lip and groaned as he watched his husband slowly reveal more and more of his smooth cock. 

“That’s it, baby. Just like that.” Adrien watched Nino free his throbbing cock from the tight leather. Nino peered up at him and slowly licked along his hardened length, from the base to the tip. He ran his tongue along the P.A piercing that Adrien had gotten the year prior. Nino pushed it up and used his teeth to play with it as he ran his hand along Adrien’s cock. Adrien moaned as Nino used his tongue to play with his piercing. Nino tugged on the piercing gently with his fingertips as he kissed and sucked along the side of Adrien’s shaft. 

Adrien ran his fingers along Nino’s short hair as he began to rock his hips. “Put my cock in your mouth and suck it.” 

Nino groaned and licked up to the tip, flicking Adrien’s piercing and wrapping his lips around his head. Nino slowly took him to the back of his mouth and back out again. He began to bob his head in a slow rhythm, causing Adrien to moan and rock his hips. Nino relaxed his throat for him and Adrien began to fuck his mouth, moaning loudly so that their neighbors knew how amazing his husband was. How lucky Adrien was. 

Nino grabbed Adrien’s hips as he moaned around his cock. Adrien tilted his head back, moaned, and slowly peered down at Nino. “God, that feels amazing…” 

Nino slowly looked up at him and watched Adrien stare at him with a loving gaze. Nino let him go as Adrien pushed him away, realizing that he was quickly approaching his orgasm. “Ah, shit.” Adrien gasped and licked his lips to wet them. “Stand up for me, handsome.”

Nino stood up and Adrien quickly grabbed Nino’s hips and spun him around to face the balcony wall. Nino blushed as Adrien ran his fingers around the waistband to pull his pants down, exposing Nino’s amazing round ass. Adrien growled from deep within his chest and it resonated into a purr. Nino let out a moan as he gripped onto the wall. Adrien grabbed the small container of lubricant from his back pocket and Nino peered over his shoulder as he heard the man open the bottle. Nino’s lips parted as he watched Adrien run the lubricant over his throbbing cock. He watched Adrien tease himself by running his hand along the swollen tip and down to the base. Adrien put more lubricant into his hand and coated his fingers. Nino breathed in a shuddering breath as Adrien ran his fingers between his ass cheeks, caressing and circling his tight entrance. Nino gasped and moaned as he gripped the wall; while, Adrien dipped his fingers into him. Nino panted as he watched Adrien work him. Adrien slid his hand around to Nino’s twitching cock and stroked it. 

“Relax for me, baby.” Adrien worked him with his hand and pressed against his tight entrance with his fingertips. 

“I’m always relaxed for you.” Nino stared through his dark eyelashes at Adrien. 

Adrien smirked and slipped his fingers into Nino’s ass, causing him to cry out in a loud moan that echoed as precum spilled from Nino’s cock. It rolled down his swollen tip and dripped. Adrien worked him with his hand and fingers until Nino was trembling. He slipped his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. It only took a few strokes before he was in. Nino’s ass spasmed and clenched around Adrien’s cock as he stretched him open. Adrien gasped and moaned as he ran his hand along Nino’s cock in time with his hips. Nino moved against Adrien as they picked up the pace. They panted and moaned together as Adrien slammed into Nino harder. Adrien slowly licked along Nino’s spine before he bit down onto Nino’s skin, causing Nino’s knees to buckle. 

Adrien caught him with one of his hands and leaned down to whisper into his ear. “Almost, baby.” 

Nino gasped and groaned as Adrien curled his fingers around Nino’s cock tighter and pumped his hand. Nino bucked his hips into Adrien’s hand, causing Adrien to have to change his pace and rhythm. Adrien burst out in a groan and dug his nails into Nino’s hip as they quivered and trembled, tensing up as the pressure built up between them. Adrien pulled out and grabbed Nino’s hips to spin him around. Adrien slipped Nino’s pants all the way off and then removed his own. He put more lubricant on his cock and kissed Nino hard, picking him up and setting him onto their bistro table. He grabbed Nino’s hips and yanked him close, entering him again. Nino clutched onto Adrien’s shoulders as Adrien slid his hands up Nino’s torso to run his thumbs along his nipples. Nino watched him with a sultry gaze as he panted. Adrien captured Nino’s lips again as he circled and pinched his hardened nipples with his fingers. Nino groaned as his cock spilled more precum as it rubbed against Adrien’s soft leather top, leaving a wet spot along the material. 

“Adrien…. I’m- I’m gonna…” Nino panted and nearly got the words out. 

“Me too… Nino.” Adrien gasped and moaned as he ran his hands back down to grip Nino’s hips, fucking him harder until they were both a panting, sweaty, mess. 

Both of them trembled as they neared their releases and Nino let go first from the soft leather working against his aching cock. Adrien watched how Nino broke the kiss to cry out as he watched Adrien fall over the edge with him. They panted as they came down from their high, slowing the pace until Adrien pulled out of Nino. 

Nino swallowed hard as he caught his breath and Adrien picked him up from the table and carried him back inside. Adrien laid him down on the bed and he laid down behind Nino, pulling him close. Nino sighed as Adrien wrapped his arm over his waist and pressed his nose into Nino’s short hair. “I love you.” Adrien sighed before he pressed a soft kiss against Nino’s head. 

Nino grabbed Adrien’s hand and intertwined their fingers to bring Adrien’s knuckles to his lips, pressing a loving kiss to them. “I love you too.” 


	24. Day 23: Piss Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aside from piss play... there is also a moment of rimming and some spanking. Just thought I'd warn you all. :) Also, I understand this isn't a kink for everyone. So feel free, as with all of these, to skip if you want. :)**

“Hey, Adrien?” Marinette called out his name as she stared at two ties in her hands while she walked towards the bedroom. One was a pale bright green with little black cats and the other was a dark rich red with black spots. “Which tie do you wa-” Marinette stopped in her tracks as she heard him in the bathroom. Her heart beat fast as she slowly peered up to see him standing in front of the toilet with the door open. He was peering over his shoulder at her with his cock in his hand. She walked into the bathroom with the ties in her hand . Her eyes scanned down from his hand on his cock, to his swollen tip, to the stream hitting the water, and her cheeks flushed as her mind went other places. 

“What are you asking?” Adrien finished up going to the bathroom and pulled his tight black boxers back up before he flushed the toilet, closed the lid, and walked over to wash his hands. 

Marinette was still lost in her head about how his hand was just on his cock. How he had peered over at her with a smirk and how much it made her think of him jacking off for her just because he had been touching his cock. She shook her head as Adrien smirked, knowing very well what had been going on in her head. He had left the door open on purpose to tease her. Marinette watched him wash his hands and grab a towel to dry them. Her bluebell eyes scanned from his tight boxers that hid absolutely nothing , to his  _ Adonis  _ belt, along his abs, over his pecs, and up to his emerald eyes. 

“I- um…” Marinette hid in her hair and held the ties out to him. “Which tie did you want to wear to work today?” 

“Hmmm….” Adrien hung the towel back up and walked up to her. His body was mere inches from hers and she took in his messy bed hair and how his scent surrounded her. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly slid his hand along the side of her neck and along her jawline until he gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilted her head up with a dark smirk. “I’d pick the ladybug one, but…” He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “I’m not going to work today.” 

“What?” Marinette could barely think coherently. “What are- mew- you talking about?” 

“I took today off.” Adrien let go of her chin to poke her on the nose before he walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

“Wait!” Marinette ran after him, watching his back muscles move as he walked. She bit her bottom lip as she got lost in them. “What do you mean you took today off? You can do that? You own  _ Gabriel _ now.” 

“Yeah-” Adrien nodded as he reached up and grabbed a couple coffee cups before he grabbed the tiffany blue tea kettle to fill it with water. “-and I need a break. I’ve been signing paperwork, trying to meet deadlines, picking out fabrics, balancing books, talking to suppliers, and running meetings for days…” He set the kettle on the stove and turned the burner onto four. He turned to lean on the counter with his palms on it and one ankle crossed over the other. “I need a break. I need to breathe. Let go.” 

“So, who’s running it then?” Marinette got lost in his messy hair and eyes as she wet her lips with her tongue. 

Adrien grabbed his phone from beside him on the counter. “I told them to email , text, or call if they ran into a hitch. I’m still technically there. Just not in the office today. Plus….” He threw his phone onto the counter and walked up to her, pressing her against the island. He trapped her with his hands on either side of her. “I wanted to stay home and be with you all day.” He bent down and gently pressed a kiss against the side of her neck, feeling her pulse beneath her sensitive skin. 

“You mean torture me.” Marinette giggled and he burst out in a short laugh as he pulled away from her to get the coffee press ready. 

“If you say so. I was more thinking around the lines of loving you. But if it’s torture you want…” Adrien peered over his shoulder with a smirk and she nearly fell as her knees gave out. 

She caught herself with the island and sighed. “No, nope. I’m good. Loving is good. You’ve tortured me enough today.” 

“Mmm…” Adrien took coffee beans out and ground them up, putting them into the press. He turned off the stove and carried the kettle and press over to the island beside her. He bent down and kissed her on the tip of her nose. “I don’t think I have.” 

“Adrien Agreste! If you plan on torturing me all day…” Marinette scolded him and he chuckled. 

“Of course not…Marinette Agreste. Why would I do that?” Adrien shrugged as he stepped aside to pour the hot water into the press. He put the lid on and pushed the plunger down enough to hold the coffee grounds into the water. 

“Because your ass already started that this morning.” Marinette crossed her arms over her breasts, causing his old T-shirt to bunch up around them. 

“And you wearing my old T-shirt and nothing else isn’t torture for me? Not my fault you walked in while I was taking a piss.” Adrien softly laughed and Marinette gasped as her cheeks turned red. 

“You- you left the door open…” Marinette dropped her arms as she gave up. 

“I always leave the door open unless I’m taking a shit, but no one wants to see that.” Adrien laughed and Marinette groaned and walked away from him to her craft room. 

He wasn’t lying, but she was aware that he knew what him leaving the door open to take a piss did to her. She fell into her chair in the craft room and tried to absorb herself in a project so she didn’t have to think about him. 

Adrien knocked on the doorframe moments later with coffee in his hands. “Hey. Did you want coffee?” 

“Yes, please. Sorry.” Marinette stood up and walked over to him. He smirked as he passed her one of the cups. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Adrien let go of the cup and sipped from his own. 

“I get- I get embarrassed that you think I’m weird or something.” Marinette peered into the coffee cup and took a sip. 

“Nope. Not really. We all have our own kinks, Marinette. I don’t mind.” Adrien smiled at her and watched her shift from one foot to the other. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Marinette peered up at him. 

“Have I ever not participated in your kinks?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk. 

“N-no.” Marinette swallowed hard as she got lost in his smoldering gaze. 

“So, I don’t find it weird. Is it not really my kink? Yes, but I’m more than happy to indulge in your kink if it’s not hurting you or me. Just like you indulge in some of mine. As long as it’s not a full red for either of us? Why not?” Adrien took a sip from his coffee and then kissed her on the lips after he swallowed. “I enjoy teasing you.” 

He walked away, she suddenly groaned, and walked after him. “Wait! So you were torturing me?” Her voice pitched up, causing him to laugh. 

“Of course not… and I definitely don’t plan to all day.” She could hear the smirk in his voice and she could have killed him. 

“See I don’t believe you. You’re such a brat.” Marinette shook her finger at him as she caught up to him in the bedroom. 

“But I’m your brat.” Adrien slipped on a pair of designer jeans and opened a drawer to grab a shirt. 

“If you’re staying home… why are you even bothering getting dressed?” Marinette stared at him with a confused expression. 

“Did you not want me to?” Adrien smirked over his shoulder at her and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, slowly pushing them down past his hips. “I mean we can hang out around the house naked if you want.” 

Marinette’s face grew hot as she bit her fingers and peered down to hide in her hair. Adrien stepped out of his jeans and walked over to her. He ran his fingers along the hem of his old t-shirt and slowly graze his fingertips along her skin as he raised her shirt. His soft fingers left goosebumps in their wake as she shuddered in a breath. 

“A-Adrien…” She slowly closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she felt his fingers graze her taut nipples. She sucked in a breath and her thighs pressed together. 

“Raise your arms for me.” Adrien softly spoke and she raised her arms into the air as he slipped his shirt from her. “There. Better.” 

“What are you planning?” Marinette slowly opened her eyes and stared into his mischievous ones. 

He shrugged with a smirk. “Nothing. Freeing isn’t it?” 

Marinette whined in complaint as he walked away from her with his coffee in his hand. Marinette wrapped her arms over her breasts to hide them as she stood there in only a pair of black lace panties. 

Adrien spent the rest of the day torturing her on purpose. Finding little ways to tease her with her kinks and by the end of it, Marinette was a complete wreck. Every Time she heard her name, her heart would leap in her chest as her adrenaline spiked.

***

“MARINETTE? MARINETTE…..” 

Marinette nearly poked her finger with a sewing needle as she heard him call her from down the hallway. Her breath caught as her name rang out again. “WHAT?” Marinette stood up and walked towards his voice. 

She stepped into the room to find him in the bathroom again. “What did you want to-”

Adrien was standing in their bathroom, relieving himself on the floor, gaining her attention with his slightly hard cock. He made it twitch and she gasped for a moment as she got lost in it, not thinking about the fact that their floor was getting dirty.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I’ll clean it. Also, do you know where the last book I was reading is at?” Adrien smirked at her as he shook his cock and put it away. 

“Did you really need to ask me that now? And how do you miss the toilet that bad?” Marinette whined as she realized what he was doing. 

“I just happened to think about it. And I was too distracted thinking about you.” Adrien winked at her and she wanted to slap him as he got down onto the ground to clean the floor. 

“Next to the bed.” Marinette gestured to his nightstand and Adrien finished cleaning the floor. He threw the soaked toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it before he washed his hands. He walked past her, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Thank you, love bug.” Adrien laid down on the bed after grabbing the novel and bent one knee up as he opened it to the last page he was on. 

“Such an ass….”Marinette groaned under her breath as her cheeks flushed and she walked out of the bedroom to keep sewing. 

***

“DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY CLEAN BOXERS ARE?” Adrien called out from across the apartment and Marinette nearly dropped her cup of tea at his question as her breath caught. 

“Why?” Marinette squeaked as her brain registered his question. She swallowed hard and set her cup of tea down to walk into the bedroom to find him standing beside the bed. 

Her gaze ran from his blushing cheeks to his designer jeans. She watched as they slowly became soaked and her lips parted before she bit her bottom lip. Her chest rose and fell in pants as she watched his cheeks flush. 

“Are you going to punish me for being a bad boy?” Adrien smirked as she walked up to him with a smoldering expression. 

Marinette slid her hands down his chest and over his abs until she reached the button on his jeans. She undid them and unzipped them. “Dirty boy.” 

“Tell me how bad I am.” Adrien smirked as he peered down at her with his bottom lip between his lips. 

“You’ve been a bad boy all day.” Marinette scolded him and grabbed his hips to bend him over the bed. “Leaving messes all over for me to clean up.” Marinette tugged his jeans down his hips. She grabbed the band on his boxers and tugged on them. “God, you’re all wet.” 

“Are you going to clean me-” Adrien’s words caught in his throat as she pulled them down his legs and they got stuck along the way every so often, causing her to tug harder on them. 

She suddenly smacked her hand along the bottom curves of his ass and he groaned at the dull ache before she ran her hand along his wet skin. Adrien bit his bottom lip and smirked as her hand came down again. She smacked him in short pats as she built up the ache that settled between his thighs. His cock brushed against the bedspread and he groaned. All he wanted was for her to touch his cock, but she continued to smack his ass until his skin warmed into a dark pink hue. 

He licked his lips as she ran her hand along his ass and leaned over so that her lips were close to his ear. “Tell me your a bad boy.” 

“I- I’m a bad boy.” Adrien panted as she gave him a hard smack. Now that his skin was warmed up… it vibrated and felt even more amazing as her hand came down hard on his skin. “More. Harder.” 

“Harder?” Marinette smirked as she brought her hand down harder and the smack rang out, causing him to moan loud. 

Adrien gripped the sheets as he rocked his hips, brushing his cock along the bedspread. 

“Such a dirty, dirty boy. Now, clean up your mess and get in the bath. No more teasing me today.” Marinette scolded him and Adrien smirked as he stood up and kicked off his jeans and boxers. 

Marinette sat on the bed and watched him carry his clothing to the hamper for it to get washed again before he went to work cleaning the carpet beside their bed. She got up and left the room to grab her tea. She came back to find him almost done cleaning up his mess.

“Good kitty.” Marinette stared down at him as he cleaned the floor. “Now, when you’re done with that… I need you to drink this.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he stood up to throw away the stuff he used to clean the floor with. He walked back, took the cup, and tilted it back to drink the tea. He passed it back to her and Marinette set it on the nightstand before she hooked her fingers in her panties and pushed them down her legs. She stepped out of them and she watched Adrien’s cock harden at the sight of her. “Ready to get clean, dirty kitty?” 

He swallowed hard as she ran her fingers along her breasts and down her taut stomach until she rolled her swollen clit beneath her fingertips. 

Adrien softly moaned as she slowly slid her fingers down to her tight entrance and dipped them inside to gather her arousal for him. His lips parted as she walked up to him and she ran her wet fingers along his bottom lip. He darted his tongue out to lick them before he wrapped his lips around her fingers, tasting how sweet she was. 

“How’s that taste? Do you want it?” Marinette softly spoke as she peered at him through her lashes. 

“So sweet.” Adrien softly moaned as he bit the tips of her fingers and let her hand go from his mouth. 

He had drank a lot that day to tease her all day and his need began to start up again. Marinette watched him shift on his feet and she smirked. “Better hold it.” 

“C’mon… Marinette… I’ve worked really hard to make this happen all day and now I can’t?” Adrien whined as his bladder ached and his cock swelled from the pressure of holding back. 

“Should of thought about that before you spent a whole day making messes around our apartment.” Marinette smirked at him as she bit her bottom lip and pushed him down onto the bed. He groaned and stared up at her as she straddled his hips. Adrien whined as she sat on his hips, adding pressure on his bladder. She rolled her hips, running her wet pussy along his hard cock. “Are you going to piss? How long can you hold it?” 

“Marinette… stop…. Ah…” Adrien winced as she added pressure off and on to his bladder, causing his body to shiver. His cock flexed as he tried to hold himself back. “I-” His need increased as she rocked her hips, adding and letting off pressure on his bladder. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and teased him some more as she rolled her hips against him. “Not yet. Not until I say. And not unless it’s where I say.” 

Adrien whimpered as she continued to torture him with her pussy. She caught the tip of his cock on her entrance and let him enter her before she pulled off of him again. Adrien groaned and shook as he clinched the sheets. 

“Are you gonna have an accident again?” Marinette smirked down at him and he barely got the words out as he trembled. “Do I need to spank you again? Maybe with a paddle this time, hm? Dirty boy.” 

“Mari-” Adrien panted as he tried to hold back, but the feeling was only getting stronger and her words weren’t helping. He loved impact play and it only made him want to misbehave more. His ribs were beginning to hurt as his need became urgent. The dull ache in his bladder radiated back into his kidneys. “I- ca- can’t. Please. Yellow.”

Marinette noticed how his hand slammed down on her thigh and his nails dug in as his eyes clenched tight. “Okay. C’mon.” Marinette yanked him up off the bed and she led him to the bathroom. 

Adrien hissed as the pain worsened. He couldn’t tell if he enjoyed it or if it was too much for him. Something about his piss running up his urethra and stopping only to go back down caressed his cock from the inside out and made him tremble with need. His cock flexed again and he moaned at the sensation. 

Marinette climbed into the bathtub and laid down. “Get between my legs.” 

Adrien climbed into the tub and got between her legs. He brushed the smooth tip of his cock along her wet slit, causing him to moan. Marinette parted her lips in soft moans as he teased her. His hand clenched onto her bent knee as he struggled to hold it in. She stared through her dark lashes as he brushed the tip against her clit, circling it until she was gasping. He smacked his cock against her swollen bud and she gripped his thighs as he teased her and brought her to the edge. Her moans came out in short pants as he teased her, causing the ache to build into a sharp pain in his side. She watched sweat break out on his forehead and she pulled him down closer to her as he caught his weight on the side of the tub, teasing her with his cock. 

Marinette whispered against his ear as he whimpered from the ache. “Baby, let go.” 

Adrien gasped and blew out a soft moan as he aimed his cock on her clit and relieved himself onto it. The warm stream caressed her sensitive clit, sending her over the edge. She cried out and captured his lips with her own, wrapping a hand around his neck as she rocked her hips. He moved his cock up and down along her folds, coating her sex in his piss. She moaned into his mouth as she came down. Adrien’s cock dripped a few times and became soft as he let his cock go to hold her lower back. He filled her mouth with his tongue as Marinette pulled him closer. She rolled her hips to rub her wet pussy against his soft cock, feeling it spasm as it grew hard again. Adrien moaned and flexed his cock to help it harden faster until he entered her. 

Marinette gasped out as he suddenly filled her, slowly moving within her as she dragged her nails down his back to his ass before she grabbed his muscular cheeks in her hands. Adrien groaned as he held the side of the tub and moved harder and faster until they were filling the bathroom with echoed moans of ecstasy. 

Her whole body trembled with his as they both grew close until they both cried out and fell over the edge. Marinette panted as she softly giggled and smiled up at him, brushing her thumb along his chin as she held it. “Are you okay? Do you still hurt?” 

“I’m fine now.” Adrien cleared his throat and swallowed hard after he licked his lips. “Thank you.” 

Marinette smacked his ass as he turned around to turn on the water. He flinched as she took in his irritated skin. “It was an accident. Sorry.” 

Adrien groaned and plugged the tub once the water got warm, letting it fill. “Uh-huh… sure.” 

“That might bruise, baby.” Marinette cringed as she got up to shift the water cooler. 

“But it’s gonna be cold for you.” Adrien became concerned for her. 

“You’re more important right now. Come here.” Marinette raised her hand to gesture for him to sit in front of her. 

Adrien sighed and sat back between her thighs, wincing at the pain. She wrapped her arms around him and cupped water into her hands, running it down his chest. The cool water ran over his abs and along his sensitive cock, causing him to hiss in a breath. She ran her fingers along him and he trembled at the sensation. The water filled up around them and she nudged his hips for him to get on his knees. He held onto the end of the tub with his hands and felt her soft fingertips run along his bruised cheeks. 

“Marinette…” Adrien felt his cock flex again and Marinette softly smiled as she ran the water over his irritated skin. 

“Shh….” Marinette smiled and massaged her hands gently into his bruised skin. She heard him groan as she made circles with her palms. “Relax.” 

Adrien pressed his forehead against the tub as he widened his thighs. His cock twitched as she ran her hands up and over his ass, massaging him gently. He hissed as she pressed her fingers into the more sensitive areas. 

“It’s gonna bruise. I’m sorry.” Marinette leaned forward to kiss where the bruises were setting in. 

“You know I lo-ve marks.” Adrien smirked over his shoulder as she ran a hand around his hip and down the length of him. He gasped and moaned as she teased the tip with her fingers before running them back down to the base. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette softly moaned and bit her bottom lip as she began to run her hand along his cock and gently smack along the curves of his ass with her other hand. 

Adrien gasped and moaned as he rocked his hips. The sharp ache of the bruises only made it more amazing as she gently spanked him, being careful with him. She slid her hand between his thighs and he widened his knees as far as he could in the small space. Marinette gently smacked his balls with her hand as she worked him with her other hand. He gripped the tub until his knuckles turned white as he trembled. She parted his cheeks and slowly licked between them, causing him to gasp out in a loud moan. He wasn’t expecting her warm tongue along his tight entrance. His cock flexed in her hand and he came hard against the side of the tub, thrusting his hips as she circled his entrance with her tongue. She replaced her tongue with her thumb, running her thumb in circles along it as he rocked his hips and came down from his high, panting against the tub. 

Marinette bit back a moan as he sat back on his heels, letting her hands slide away from him. She held him from behind and kissed along his shoulder. “Want to show your bug how much you appreciate her for everything you put her through today?”

“It’d be my pleasure, M’lady.” Adrien smirked as he turned around to grab her and put her into his lap. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [Into You by Ariana Grande (piano acoustic version)](https://youtu.be/YxkaoWBssH8) **


	25. Day 24: Knife Play and Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm gonna stick a BIG WARNING on this chapter. I did not write the traditional way of knife play. I really didn't write knife play at all. I was given this plot by a friend of mine. It's going to start with a whole lot of angst. There is abuse within the first part of this. Which is where the knife play came in. It's essentially bdsm gone wrong and done wrong. It is also based on a true story. Slightly. I'm willing to talk about it because I do now to help people get out of abusive relationships. :) It's helped a lot of people. haha But WARNING it is there. Mentions of it and the results from it. This chapter also is heavy Lukadrienette. So if that is not your thing... skip. haha There is also mentions of blood. Mentions of abuse. Then it gets fluffy and Marinette gets all of the love and attention that she needs throughout this thing, but you have to get past the trauma. I'll put the story about my abusive ex at the end in a note if you're curious and you don't know the story already. haha**

“Are you excited to see Jagged Stone _ ? _ ” Adrien smiled at Luka as he walked beside him with his hands in his pockets. 

“More than excited. I wish I was playing guitar in his band, man. Could you imagine how amazing that would be?” Luka lit up as he walked down the long hallway. 

They were headed to Marinette’s apartment to pick her up. It had been her idea to take the two of them to the concert. Jagged Stone had given her a ticket plus two others to bring friends along and she couldn’t think of anyone better than the two guys. 

“I haven’t seen Jagged Stone play in ages.” Adrien laughed as he jumped to face Luka and walked backwards with a big smile on his face. “This is gonna be so awesome!” 

Luka chuckled and shook his head as he followed Adrien down the hallway and into the elevator. “I wonder why Marinette didn’t invite Alya or Alix though.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe they already got tickets?” Adrien shrugged as they took the elevator up. 

The doors opened and they stepped out onto Marinette’s floor. They continued down the hallway. 

“Have you ever realized how high up Marinette lives? Like how far of a distance we have to make to get there?” Luka posed a random question that Adrien had never noticed before. It always felt fast to get to her apartment to him. 

“Huh. Never thought about it, man.” Adrien shrugged and flinched at the sound of a woman screaming. 

The screams became muffled and Adrien looked at Luka with a shocked expression. “Marinette!” They spoke in unison and booked it down the hallway to her room. 

Adrien rattled the door and Luka pulled Adrien away from the door for a moment. He backed up and Adrien followed suit. They counted to three and ran at the door, kicking it in. 

The main room was empty, as was the kitchen. Adrien and Luka walked through the house, hearing muffled crying from the bedroom. Adrien looked around and found a broom, unscrewing the bristle part from the handle. Luka grabbed a knife from Marinette’s knife block and nodded to Adrien as he hid the knife behind his back and followed the man. 

Adrien held the broom handle and weighed it in his hands as he slowly crept into Marinette’s bedroom. Adrien let the broom handle go slack in his hands when he saw her. Tears burned his eyes and he lost the words that he had for her. She was tied to the bed with plain rope. The type that splintered and wasn’t meant to be used for how she was restrained. Cuts and bruises lined her wrists and blood was running down from them due to the fact that she had struggled. A bruise was forming around her neck in the shape of fingerprints and bite marks lined her neck and shoulder. Thin red lines ran along her inner right thigh and her left breast was cut. Her hair was a mess and sweat covered her body while she kept her thighs tightly together. A small cut sat on her neck from where a knife must have been pressed. 

“Fuck.” Luka went running around the room looking for who did this to her. 

“He went through the window.” Marinette weakly gestured to the window and Adrien rushed over to her, dropping the handle on the floor. Nothing else mattered but her. 

Adrien pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket and flicked it open with his thumb. Marinette flinched and looked away from him. Adrien put the knife out of her sight for a moment and ran his fingers through her hair. “What happened?” Adrien softly spoke and she shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. “Was it Nate again?” He peered at the end of the rope and noticed how it was singed from a lighter or something. “What did he do to you?”

“Just cut it. Please. It hurts.” Marinette sobbed out in broken words and Adrien quickly shrugged off his black bomber jacket and laid it over her naked body. 

“Hang on, Bugaboo. Close your eyes.” Adrien begged her as he stared at her with a saddened expression. 

“That asshole is gone. I didn-” Luka came back in with the knife in his hand and stopped talking when he saw a trembling Marinette with Adrien. 

“Ready? Count for me.” Adrien whispered to her like they were the only two in the room. 

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath. “One... “ The cold blade slid along her sensitive skin and she shivered more and whimpered. “Two.” She felt his blade twist beneath the binds of her right wrist. “Three.” She braced herself as he tugged with a quick movement, slicing the rope from her wrist. Suddenly she felt hands on her cheeks, thumbs brushing along her skin. 

“It’s okay.” Adrien shushed her as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Luka is gonna cut the other one. I’m going to stay here. Okay? Focus on me. It’s just Luka. Nate is gone.” Adrien peered over to see Luka walk up beside the other side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” Luka softly spoke as he watched Adrien climb more on the bed. 

Adrien laid beside Marinette and pulled her bruised wrist down, holding it against his chest. He didn’t care if the blood got on his white t-shirt. He examined it and kissed along her raw skin as Luka got ready to cut the other rope. Marinette whimpered and went to look over at Luka when Adrien grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. “Look at me. Not Luka. I need you to focus on me, got it?” 

Marinette nodded and sucked in a trembling breath. 

“Count for me, Marinette.” Luka softly spoke and Marinette pressed her lips together as she buried her face into Adrien’s shoulder. 

“One…” Adrien counted with her as she whispered weakly into his shirt. The blade slid along her skin and Adrien held her tighter as she trembled more. “Two.” The blade twisted and she flinched. 

“I know, Little One. I’m so sorry.” Luka softly spoke and at the sound of three, he tugged and sawed the rope. It fell from her wrist after a few minutes of sawing through the rope. The kitchen knife wasn’t really made to go through the rope.

“Two more.” Adrien took her other wrist and examined it. Her wrists were raw and swollen with welts from where the rope had bit into her skin. 

“Two more?” Luka raised an eyebrow and peered down Marinette’s body. “Oh hell.” He sighed as he realized her ankles were bound to the foot of the bed. 

“Here. Take mine. It works better.” Adrien clicked his pocket knife closed with one hand in a swift movement. The rope was burned on the edges and Luka quickly moved down, catching Adrien’s pocket knife in his hand.

Marinette peered up into Adrien’s eyes and shivered. “Nate- he- he tried to set the rope on fire. It started out as normal knife play. Nothing wrong or different. Just his blade- slowly gliding along my skin. The dull side. I- I didn’t know he’d suddenly get mad at me for talking. That he’d suddenly- He’d-” Adrien shushed her as Luka quickly cut the rope from her left ankle. “I- I was talking and-” The rope was suddenly cut free from her other ankle and Adrien sat up to scoop her into his lap. She curled up with her knees to her chest and Adrien gathered up the sheets to put it around her body as Luka closed the blade and sat down beside them. He hugged Marinette from the side as she continued to speak. “He pressed the blade to my throat and sang about how he wanted to wire my mouth shut. That way I couldn’t talk. Then- then he moved down the bed, dragging the knife down my body. Nicking small cuts along the way- that- that burned. He pulled a lighter from his back pocket and flicked it to life. I watched him put the flame to the end of the rope and before it could fully catch fire- you two scared him off. He- he ran through the window.” Marinette began to sob and Adrien swallowed hard, bringing the blanket around her more as Luka rubbed her arm. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. You’re safe now. Promise.” Luka softly spoke and kissed the back of her head. “We don’t have to go to that concert, but I do need you to stay with me. My place is safe and he won’t find you there.” 

“You need to also contact the authorities so that his ass can go to jail.” Adrien sighed as he ran his fingers along her bruised ankles. 

“Also get a restraining order put against him.” Luka sighed as he looked over her wrist. “This is pretty bad, Little One. Worst I’ve seen him do to you.” Luka pressed a kiss to her wrist.

“I agree. Okay, let’s get you packed and we’ll go to Luka’s.” Adrien peered at Luka and he nodded. 

“I’ll pack her stuff. You clean her up.” Luka stood up and walked into her kitchen to get rid of the knife after he gave Adrien his pocket knife back. 

Adrien quickly shoved the pocket knife back into his back pocket and lifted Marinette from the bed. “Shower or bath?” 

“Neither. I just want to get dressed and go before he comes back.” Marinette sniffed as her body shuddered. 

“Normally I would let that go, but you need to be tended to. Luka is here and so am I. If he comes back? You better assume that his ass isn’t leaving this apartment.” Adrien became extremely protective of her as he took her to her bathroom. “And shower it is. It’s faster.” 

Marinette nodded as more tears fell, causing more makeup to run down her cheeks. Adrien set her on the edge of her bathtub and watched her clutch the blanket around her body while he reached behind his back to yank his shirt off. Marinette took in his muscular build and how his jeans sat low on his hips, accentuating his Adonis lines. Her gaze slowly traveled up to his left pec where a tattoo sat. The tattoo that they had all gotten. Each one was slightly different, but they all held the same meaning. That no matter what happened, they belonged to one another. It was like a brand that only the three of them shared, each different yet the same in meaning. It helped her get through some of the tougher times, knowing that she belonged to two loving men. 

Adrien’s tattoo was a viper with a ladybug in its mouth. It was done in a traditional style. He had barely flinched when he had had it done. Something about the pain was therapeutic to him, but he was a sucker for pain. Luka had gotten a black cat with a ladybug on its nose on his right pec. He had handled the pain well too. Marinette remembered how the two men had held her hands as the tattoo artist had worked on the sensitive area along the underside of her breasts, between them. She had a black cat cuddling a viper between it’s back and front paws with scrollwork running beneath her breasts in curved lines. Music notes ran along the right side and cat paw prints along the left. She had handled the pain well, impressing everyone in the tattoo parlor.

Marinette swallowed hard as she watched Adrien undo his buckle and slip his pants down. He held his hand out to her once he had his boxers off and she took it, standing up and letting the blanket fall around her feet. She stepped into the shower after him and the warm water made her feel better. She sighed as the warm water caressed her skin and felt like it was washing Nate away. 

“You okay?” Adrien held her against his wet body and she nodded. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Marinette swallowed hard as she traced his tattoo with her fingertip. 

“You’re welcome.” Adrien softly smiled down at her. 

Adrien slipped his arms from her body and grabbed soap. He took his time gently washing her wounds along her chest, stomach, and her inner thighs. 

Luka soon joined them and began to work on her raw wrists and ankles. Marinette swallowed hard as she kept her eyes closed as the two men doted on her. “I feel so stupid. You don’t have to dote on me.” Marinette rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes. 

“Don’t.” Luka kissed his way back up her spine as he stood up. “You mean the world to us, Little One.” 

“He’s right, Bugaboo.” Adrien softly touched her forearms and pulled her hands from her swollen eyes. “We love you. You need to let him go and we mean it this time.” 

Marinette nodded and whispered, “Okay.”.

“Alright, let’s get out of here and to my boat house before Nate comes back.” Luka hurried out of the shower and grabbed towels for all of them. 

Adrien helped Marinette dry off while Luka got dressed and grabbed her a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top. 

Adrien got dressed and waited for Marinette to get dressed. Luka grabbed the suitcase he had packed with all of her essential items and some of her favorite things. Marinette followed them out of her apartment as they made their way to Luka’s boat. 

***

Marinette sat on Luka’s beat up couch with a cup of warm tea in her hands. She was curled up with a blanket and Adrien and Luka sat on either side of her. Luka was on his phone trying to get a case built for her; while, Adrien was caressing her knee and smiling at her. 

“It’ll be okay.” Adrien smiled as he ran his hand down her thigh. Her cheeks flushed as she suddenly wanted them to make her forget about Nate. Adrien noticed how her expression changed when she peered at him and he searched her ocean hued eyes. He watched how she bit her bottom lip and widened her legs as he gently slid his hand down her inner thigh. “I can’t.” 

“Please.” Marinette whispered as she grabbed his hand and slid it further until he felt how much she needed them. How much she needed to be reminded how loving bdsm could be. How much she needed to forget how it could go so wrong, so quickly. 

Adrien darted his gaze to Luka, who was finishing up the call. His fingertips caressed along her slit as he felt along the seam of her pants. He felt her grip tighten around his wrist and Luka peered over at them. His gaze ran down to Adrien’s hand and how Marinette was rocking her hips and gazing at Adrien through her dark lashes as small pants escaped her lips. Luka warmly smiled and reached over to caress Marinette’s right breast through her thin tank top as he spoke on the phone.

Marinette peered at Luka for a moment as he pinched her nipple through the fabric. Adrien took her cup from her and set it on the coffee table before he pulled the blanket from her lap. Adrien waited for Luka to move his hand from Marinette’s breast before he knelt down on the floor and slowly eased her shirt up her body, pressing soft kisses along her skin. Marinette shivered as Adrien slid her shirt up to her wrists. 

“Keep your wrists there.” Adrien instructed her to keep her hands in the air above her head. He licked her left nipple and blew on it, causing the cool air to make it peak. She gasped as he kissed and licked back down her body. He slipped his fingers beneath the band of her bottoms and she raised her hips as he pulled them down. He kept them around her ankles with her panties and Luka hung up his phone. “Don’t take your gorgeous feet from your pants and panties for me.” 

Luka smiled and touched her chin to turn her head to face himself. He captured her lips as Adrien spread her thighs. Marinette felt Luka dip his tongue between her parted lips, caressing her soft tongue with his own in a heated kiss that made her light headed. Luka slipped his other hand to one of her breasts and caressed it as Adrien ran his tongue up her folds in a gentle lick. She gasped and raised her hips, pressing her sex against Adrien’s soft lips and tongue. 

Luka deepened the kiss as he rolled her nipple and gently pinched it. Marinette moaned into his mouth as she rocked her hips. 

Adrien peered up at them. “Don’t move those hips.” 

Marinette tried to control her movements as he went back to licking and sucking on her clit, spreading her lips open with his fingers. Her whole body trembled as Luka trailed kisses down to her neck, nibbling on it. She panted and tilted her head back as Luka kissed along it. Her breaths came out in short pants and moans as Luka trailed soft open mouthed kisses down her throat and to her breasts. He worked each nipple with his soft lips and warm tongue, causing her to arch her back. She gripped her fists and dug her nails into her palms as she moaned. 

Adrien grabbed her hips and yanked her further down the couch so that he could dip his tongue into her wet entrance, swirling it around and gently stretching her open. He circled her swollen clit with his thumb as he fucked her with his tongue. Marinette cried out and nearly brought her hands down to grip Adrien’s hair, but Luka grabbed them and gently held them in the air. 

“Don’t move those gorgeous arms, Little One. Let Adrien and I spoil you.” Luka whispered along one of her hard nipples before he went back to sucking on it, nibbling ever so gently. She whimpered as her body shook. 

She was so close and all she wanted was for one, or both of them, to fuck her senseless. “Fuck me please. I need more.” Marinette gasped out and Adrien gave her one last long lick, wrapping his lips around her swollen clit as he undid his pants. The sound of his belt buckle triggered her and caused adrenaline to rush through her. She was hot and the room only felt hotter. Her nipples tingled along with her clit as she throbbed all over. She needed them, all of them. “Both of you. I need both of you.” She panted the words out and Luka smirked against her skin as he undid his tight jeans and slid them down. 

“Move this to the bed then?” Luka kissed up to her lips and watched her nod. 

“Yes. Please.” Marinette begged and Adrien got up as Luka picked her up from the couch. 

They took her to Luka’s bed and laid her down. Luka got behind her and Adrien slipped her clothing from her ankles, leaving her shirt around her arms. “Arms up for us.” Adrien whispered as she raised them back up to rest them on a pillow, staying on her side. 

Luka ran lube along his cock and grabbed her leg to raise it up and over his hip. “Work her for me.” 

Adrien smirked and got on the bed to lick between her thighs. Marinette gasped and moaned as Adrien teased her clit with his tongue while Luka ran his wet fingers along her tight second entrance. Luka ran the tip of his cock along her ass and Marinette arched her back to press against him. He slowly thrusted, filling her with his hardened length. He groaned as her ass clenched around his cock and he waited for her to get used to it. He pressed kisses into her hair as Adrien licked her clit until she relaxed more, letting Luka push the rest of his cock into her. She cried out in ecstasy as Luka stretched her open. 

Adrien ran his hand along his own cock to get ready for her. “Ready for me?” Adrien spoke against her pussy with a groan as he teased himself. 

“Yes.” Marinette trembled from her head to her toes as he ran one more lick along her entrance to her clit. 

“Okay, Bugaboo.” Adrien moved up her body and put one leg over Luka’s leg, positioning himself in place. He slowly slid into her wet entrance, causing her to cry out and bite his shirt. She pulled the fabric away from his skin as he grabbed her hip and thrusted into her. It was tighter with Luka working her from behind and he bit back a curse. 

She cried out and moaned as Luka reached around her to pinch one of her nipples, rolling it between his fingertips. She panted and rocked her hips back and forth in time with them. Luka panted and moaned along with Adrien and their moans filled her ears. The sounds of their pleasure mixed with their hands all over her and their cocks moving within her only made her cum harder, coating Adrien in her arousal as she burst out in a loud pleasurable scream. Adrien pulled out and quickly moved his fingers along her clit, causing her to buck her hips and squirt all over the bed. Adrien panted and lined himself back up to fuck her again as Luka kept up. Marinette trembled as another orgasm built up. 

She panted and clutched her hands into fists as she felt herself flex. She bucked her hips and Luka reached around to play with her swollen clit, causing her to soak Adrien’s cock as she squirted again. Adrien moaned and hummed as he pulled out for her to soak his cock, balls, and thighs with her arousal. Adrien hissed and put his wet cock back into her. They fucked her until she was exhausted and couldn’t anymore. Until she was weak and covered in sweat. Until she was a whimpering moaning mess between two sweaty men with flushed cheeks. They moaned as they got her to release for the tenth time before they both let go and came within her. Marinette gasped and moaned as they pulled out of her. Adrien grabbed her arms and brought them down, pulling her shirt from them; while, Luka got up to get something to clean them up. 

The sheets were soaked and the room smelled of their combined arousal. Adrien ran his hand along her back as he held her against his damp body. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien pressed kisses to her forehead and she hummed with her eyes closed as she nodded. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Marinette softly spoke as she felt Luka between her thighs, cleaning her. 

Luka warmly smiled at the two of them as he settled behind her to help make her feel safe. Nothing made her feel more safe than being between the two men that she cherished most.

“What did they say on the phone?” Adrien had waited for Marinette to fall asleep to ask Luka what had gone down on the phone. 

“They said they would search the area for Nate. Once they catch him, they’ll arrest him and take him in for questioning. I suspect they’re going to want to bring Marinette in too. Separately of course.” Luka sighed as he stared at Marinette. “Poor girl.” 

“She’ll be okay. She’s got us.” Adrien warmly smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to nuzzle him and smile. 

“True.” Luka ran his fingertips along her hip and thigh. “I don’t know why she stayed with him this long. It’s been two and a half years of this bullshit.” 

“I know. But at least it’s over now. For real this time.” Adrien pressed a kiss to Marinette’s head. 

“I’m so glad. I don’t know how much longer I could have taken it.” Luka softly chuckled and Adrien nodded. 

“Same.” Adrien sighed and cuddled closer to Marinette as Luka did. 

**Songs I Wrote to:**

** [Shameless by Camila Cabello](https://youtu.be/WPINGXBbWTg) **

** [One Night Only by The Struts ](https://youtu.be/06Rjvx1TAdg) **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING COULD BE TRIGGERING: So back in high school... I was 16 and met this guy through a ex friend. I was supposed to be setting him up with her, but he ended up wanting me instead. I was with this guy for 2 1/2 years! He controlled what I wore, when I ate, what I did, who I talked to, where I sat at school. He didn't even go to my school. He'd call me on my cell to find out where I was sitting and tell me to move or whatever. Sex was more like rape at times. I started out exploring bdsm with him. That was my first hands on experience with kink. I had read about it in a novel called Thirst and that was my first experience with it in general when I was like 13. Anyway, he would call me names and tell me to stand on street corners. Hit me. Shot me with an airsoft gun from less than a foot away. Held me down. Threatened me. I lost my virginity to this guy. His verbal abuse started 2 weeks into the relationship. I brushed it off and thought it was fine. I liked him. Eventually it got to where I just didn't want another girl to be hurt by him. So I figured better it be me than someone else. Anyway, knife play was something I was into. I was into the darker kinks at the time like vampirism. Knife play was fun until one day we were sitting on my bed and he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, opened his knife and slid it along my throat. He began to sing about wiring my mouth shut to make me shut up. I was scared and I never wanted anything to do with knife play again. He would also sit in his closet when he was upset with his shitty parents and slowly carve and drag one of his knives down the wall. I hated the sound. It scared me. He had drawings of torture devices to kill me too. Eventually, we brought one of his best friends into it. His best friend had a huge crush on me, but he really CARED about me. My old bed had ropes tied to each corner of it and my abusive ex tied my ankles and wrists to them. His best friend was laying beside me and suddenly my abusive ex started joking about setting the rope on fire. He took a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it to life. I immediatlely tried to pull away, obviously couldn't, and buried my face into his best friends chest as my abusive ex set it on fire. His best friend yelled at him and got him to stop. My abusive ex was a terrible person. He is the reason I say sorry all the time. The reason I submit when a man yells at me within seconds like a snap of the fingers. My husband has seen it happen and he apologized to no end. He doesn't normally raise his voice but the one time he did? Instant regret. I immediately drop my head, put my hands in my lap, and whisper sorry. I won't talk. I'll just stay silent and panic, not making eye contact. Complete full submission. No questions asked. No words. It's alarming to see. haha My husband has had to teach me to not apologize so much. To teach me what saying sorry really truly means because I'll overuse that word to no end. I learned a lot. haha Got out of later relationships when I saw it going to the abusive sides of things. I wouldn't go back and change it. That abusive ex was also spending the last 2 months of our relationship, sleeping with my ex best friend. Giving her 'guitar lessons'. She knew what he was doing to me and she pounced on him. I dropped her as a friend then and we had been friends for years. As for how I dumped that ex? I did it on the phone where he was well aways from me. My parents were ready to call the police if it came down to it and had threatened a restraining order on him because he wouldn't stop calling. He took the money he saved for my engagement ring and spent it on coke. But sex with him was basically like rape. I'd do whatever he wanted because if I didn't... I didn't know what he would do to me. One time in the car, I pulled over. He elbowed me in the ribs when I went to grab my phone to call for help, stole my phone, and ran with it. A truck pulled up to ask if I needed help and he over shouted my voice to say no. I wanted to cry. I thought I was going to die. I finally got him to calm down and get back in the car to get him home and away from me. But I wanted to beg those men in that truck to save me and I couldn't. It was an ugly relationship. I saw him again in community college. He told me my ex best friend had abused him. I was happy about that. He then said that maybe if we had been older it would have worked out. I smiled at him and nicely said maybe and walked away. XD Anyway, I don't mind talking about it. shrugs. It was like 13 years ago or so. haha**


	26. Day 25: Face Sitting, Hair Pulling, Cock and Ball Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'd put a warning, but I think the title says it all. haha Anyway, enjoy!**

Ladybug walked around Adrien, who had a bit gag in his mouth and a steel restraint around his balls. A steel bar ran beneath his rounded ass and kept him in a seated position. His hands were restrained above his head by suspension wrist restraints. His fingers clenched around metal rings as he watched her. His chest rose and fell in pants as she stopped in front of him, slowly sliding the toe of her red thigh high boot up the underside of his cock, pressing it against his stomach. 

Adrien closed his eyes and she pressed her toe hard against it, slowly twisting her toe back and forth. He tried to brace himself and shifted on his feet, standing up slightly and groaning as the bar tugged on his balls. He crouched back down and moved his fingers as he bit down on the metal bar. 

“Don’t close those gorgeous eyes, pretty kitty.” Ladybug smirked as she put her boot back on the floor, sliding her black gloved fingers along the back of his head. She gripped his hair and yanked his head back, causing him to moan louder and shift on his feet again.

He groaned at the ache in between his legs as his cock flexed and spilled precum from his excitement and from the pain of the bar pulling on his sensitive balls. Ladybug bent over and ran her index finger from his top lip to his bottom lip and he tried to widen his mouth to chase it. Ladybug smirked and softly laughed as she brought her lips close to his. “You want to taste of your lady, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien moaned past the bit gag and she yanked on his hair again. 

She slowly licked from his bottom lip to his top one. She slowly slid her hand down his muscular pecs, between his abs, and down his pelvis. He panted and moaned as her gloved fingers wrapped around his hard cock. She began to smack his cock against his stomach and watched his eyelids drop and lips part as he groaned. “How bad do you want a taste?” 

“I’d do anything to taste your pussy, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien mumbled past the bit gag as she began to slap his throbbing cock with her hand. He panted and moaned louder as she teased him. She gripped his cock again, smacking it against his thighs and stomach.

“But that would mean that I would have to take that gag from your soft lips and I’m afraid you’re far too pretty with it between those gorgeous teeth.” Ladybug grabbed the rings at the sides of his face and tugged, causing him to gasp and moan. “I love seeing you in that, my dirty pretty.” His thighs shook and she watched him try to adjust his feet again, causing him pleasurable agony. 

Ladybug stood up straight and walked over to her cabinet of toys. She pulled out a vibrating sound, an e-stim device, and another ball stretcher. She grabbed surgical lubricant and a syringe in a sterile package from another drawer and shut them, walking back towards him. She watched how his legs were starting to give out. Ladybug pulled the allen wrench from her red leather corset and unlocked the restraint, only to replace it with the stretcher. She hooked a weight to the hardware at the base of it and Adrien gasped as it tugged his balls down. He groaned as he peered into Ladybug’s eyes. 

She warmly smiled at him and touched his chin with her gloved thumb. “Relax.” Ladybug watched him get on his knees after she undid his wrists. “Over to the bed.” 

Adrien stood up and walked over to the bed, groaning as the ball of steel swung. With each movement it tugged on his balls and made him stop and moan, flexing his cock. 

Ladybug walked around the bed as he laid down on the soft black duvet. “Arms up for me.” Adrien put his hands above his head and she locked his wrists into restraints. “Spread your legs.” Adrien slowly spread his legs and she fastened each one into a restraint, making sure to pull them tight but not too tight. He gasped and moaned as he tested them. “Good?” 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien gasped as his chest rose and fell in pants. 

“Good kitty.” Ladybug smirked at him and climbed up onto the bed. She slowly reached up to hold onto the black criss-crossing bars of the suspension rig bed frame. She ran her boot along his balls that were being held down and stretched by the weight between his thighs. Adrien moaned as she stepped on his balls, squishing them with her boot. He pulled on his restraints as he arched his back and brought his knees towards one another. “How’s that feel?” 

Adrien groaned and writhed beneath her boot as she slowly grazed the toe of her shoe up his cock. He moaned as she stepped on the tip, pressing it against his stomach and twisting her toe. He groaned and folded into himself slightly as his body trembled. She tilted her boot slightly, pushing the stiletto heel of her boot against his hard cock. He groaned and cried out as she pushed her heel into his sensitive skin, causing an indent beneath it. She gently ran the heel down the main vein to his balls and pressed it into them, causing Adrien to cry out. She let his balls go and lightly kicked them with the toe of her boot, causing his cock to bounce. He pulled against his restraints as she went back to stepping on his cock. 

“Are you ready for the real fun?” Ladybug peered down at him as she teased his cock with her boot. 

“Yes, Mistress Ladybug.” Adrien bit into the gag as he moaned her name. 

“Good boy.” Ladybug stopped stepping on him and let go of the rig as she got off the bed to grab the vibrating sound, lube, syringe, and e-stim device.

She came back and set the items on the bed. Ladybug straddled his hips and slid her fingers behind his head to unfasten his bit gag. He stretched his mouth and licked his lips after she removed it. Ladybug slid her hands along the sides of his head, tangling her fingers into his hair as her leather outfit rubbed against his skin. 

Adrien moaned as the soft leather caressed him. Ladybug captured his lips in a rough kiss as she tugged on his hair. He groaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him and ran her gloves along his shoulders, down his pecs, and pinched his peaked nipples. She twisted and tugged on them as she bounced on his cock, crushing him with her ass. He groaned as she smirked down at him, tugging on his peaked nipples. 

Adrien gasped and moaned as she crushed his cock between their bodies, circling her hips. 

“Now you’re going to be a good kitty and lick your bug until she cums while she tortures you the way she knows her kitty likes.” Ladybug smiled as she leaned down to bite his bottom lip, tugging on it. 

Adrien groaned and chased after her lips with his tongue as she let go to get up. She slowly unzipped the zipper between her thighs and crawled onto the bed to straddle his head, causing her pussy to bloom beneath the zipper. She raised a hand to smack his hard cock with her hand and he groaned at the feeling. 

She took the lubricant and put some into her hand. Ladybug ran it along his cock and grabbed the black elastic bands, sliding one down his cock. She let it go and it snapped against his skin, causing him to hiss as her arousal intoxicated him. She put the second band beneath his swollen head, snapping it against his skin. He groaned and she smirked as she grabbed the device to hook the cord into it. 

Adrien panted as she turned it on a low setting, causing it to vibrate against his skin. He moaned as she grabbed the syringe and lubricant. She opened the sterilized package and pulled the syringe out. Ladybug poured lubricant into the syringe and put the plunger in, pushing it to get the air out. 

Adrien breathed hard as he became more turned on by her scent and by the adrenaline that she was causing to set into his heart. He clenched his hands in and out of fists as her gloved hands touched his cock. She grazed the end of the syringe lightly along his slit. Ladybug sat more on his mouth, causing him to lick her wet folds. She ran the end of the syringe along his slit, pulling on the sides of his tip slightly with her finger and thumb. Adrien moaned and gasped, arching his back, as she slipped the tip inside of his urethra. He moaned and sucked on her pussy as she pushed the plunger on the syringe, filling his cock with lubricant. Adrien groaned as she pulled it out and waited for a moment as she grabbed the vibrating sound. 

She rolled her hips, situating herself on his face as she grazed the end of the sounding rod along the slit. Adrien panted and moaned as he dipped his tongue into her entrance. She tasted sweet and he only craved her more. She turned up the e-stim device until it pulsed, causing him to feel like two hands were caressing up and down his hard cock. He whimpered as she went back to moving the sound along his slit. She pulled down on his cock, watching lubricant spill from his urethra. Ladybug brought her hand back up and pulled down again. He groaned and his thighs twitched as she slowly eased the sound into his slit as she stretched it open with her fingers. Adrien groaned as she slid it in and out in a slow rhythm until the sound was all the way in. She turned it on and it began to vibrate, causing Adrien to curse against her pussy. 

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Ladybug smirked as she pressed down more on his mouth, shifting her hips back and forth. “Did you just say a dirty word?” 

Adrien whimpered as she began to smack his balls with her hand as punishment, working her hand along his cock. His legs trembled as she began to smack his balls harder as they reddened. He gasped and moaned as he worked her pussy with his mouth. He raised his hips to hump the air as she worked the sound in and out of him, turning the e-stim device up. Adrien gasped and cried out as his knees buckled into themselves and cum spilled around the sound as he lost control of himself. 

Ladybug leaned down to catch some of his cum on her tongue, lightly grazing his sensitive tip with her warm tongue. She turned the vibration level of the sound up and down, causing his hips to buck as his cock twitched. She tortured him as she rode his face until he was begging against her pussy for her to stop. She ignored it and pulled the sound out, leaving the e-stim device on. He gasped and whimpered as his hips bucked against her. She ran her fingers between the bands and heard him complain against her pussy as he tried to make her cum. 

“Not until you make me cum, Kitty.” Ladybug smirked as she moaned and rocked her hips on his mouth. 

Adrien groaned and hissed as she continued to torture his cock with her fingers and the device. She watched him tremble from his head to his toes and try to pull at the restraints. Ladybug shivered and gripped his cock harder as she rolled her hips and came hard. Adrien whimpered and lost control of his bladder, pissing on her leather corset. He made a sound of embarrassment as she turned off the device and took the bands off. She undid the stretcher, climbed off of his face, and turned around to straddle his hips. He turned his head away from her with blushing cheeks and she undid his wrists. 

“Adrien?” Ladybug took off her mask and waited for him to peer at her. She took his wrists into her hands and brought them to her lips, making sure to rub them as well. “You okay?” 

“I didn’t know I’d do that. I’m sorry.” Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette smiled at him. 

“You know I like it when you do that, right? It only pushed me over the edge faster.” Marinette bent down and captured his lips with her own. She slowly kissed down his body, stopping to slowly lick up his cock before she continued down his legs until she got to his ankles. She undid the restraints and crawled back up beside him. “Although, you need to change the sheets since it was your mess.” 

“I can do that.” Adrien kissed her and got up to pull the sheets from the bed. Marinette got up and grabbed the toys from the bed to clean them, throwing out the syringe. 

She watched him take the sheet from the bed to replace it with a new one. “Come with me. I’ll run a bath for you.” 

Adrien followed her out of the room and into their bathroom.

**I wrote to:**

** [Dirty Pretty by In This Moment](https://youtu.be/Dd1Df1sPIV0) **


	27. Day 26: Foot Fetish, Gags, and Ass Worship

****

Adrien walked into the bedroom to find Marinette on the bed with white thigh high stockings on and a lace bralette that had strands of elastic that criss-crossed across her breasts. Thin straps came down from a white lace garter belt and clipped onto the thigh highs. He swallowed hard as she sat with one leg crossed over the other, her hands behind her, arching her back. Her breasts kissed the air and she slowly peered down to smile at him. 

“Like what you see?” Marinette watched his gaze shift to her hair and take in the white lace bunny ears that sat in her hair. 

His thoughts immediately wanted to know if she had a bunny tail that she was hiding. Marinette smirked, realizing what he wanted to know and slowly turned around. She got on her hands and knees, swaying her hips. Adrien swallowed hard as his eyes fell on the fluffy bunny tail plug. It was too cute and his cheeks flushed as the room grew hot.

“Fuck... me…” Adrien lost his breath as he watched her turn back around to sit again. 

“Not today, pussy cat.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as he walked closer to her. 

He crawled onto the bed and she stopped him by putting her toes on his shoulder. He peered up at her with a smoldering gaze and licked his lips as she slowly slid her toes along his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss her foot. She pushed his cheek with her dainty foot, bringing his attention back to her. 

“Did I say you could kiss my foot, Chaton?” Marinette smirked at him and heard him whimper. She ran her big toe along his bottom lip and watched his lips part for her as he trembled. “Why were you late tonight? I was waiting for hours.” 

“You know how my father’s work gets.” Adrien complained as he tried to bite her toes. Marinette took her feet away from his face and shoved him back by his chest. 

“And you didn’t think to text me?” Marinette tsked him and shook her head. “Bad kitty.” 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien whined as she slowly grazed her foot down his chest and between his thighs. She felt his hardened cock through his slacks and ran her toes along it. He groaned as she teased him with her foot. 

“Undress for me.” Marinette grabbed his tie and tugged on it as she slid her toes along his arousal. 

Adrien slowly got up with a growl as he jammed his fingers into the knot of his tie and undid it. He shimmied it loose and threw it onto the dresser. Adrien quickly undid his belt, yanked his woven shirt from his slacks, and undid his pants. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before he removed the last of his clothing. 

Marinette reached into the nightstand and pulled out a O-Ring gag. It was made from a rich dark red leather with a steel ring in the center. It was held on by studs and had a buckle closure. Adrien nearly died as she held it out to him, dangling it like a treat. 

“Kitty want to play?” One corner of her lips raised up as she watched his expression turn more carnal than controlled. Her eyes darted down to his hands where he was clenching them in and out of fists as his heart sped up. “Come sit.” She pat the bed in front of her. “On your knees.” 

Adrien walked towards the bed and crawled onto the bedspread. She gazed at him and slid the gag between her hands to hold it taut. “Open that pretty mouth for me.” 

Adrien slowly parted his lips and she slipped the metal ring between his teeth. She ran the leather straps on either side of his head and buckled it in the back, pulling tight. She slipped two fingers beneath the leather and smiled at him. “Good?” 

“Yes.” Adrien nodded as he nearly melted at the feeling of having the gag in his mouth. 

“Good kitty.” Marinette smirked as she slowly brought one of her feet out in front of her. She pointed her toe and slid it along the duvet. His gaze followed her foot as she teasingly moved it between his spread knees. She slowly raised her foot and grazed his balls and cock with her toes. She traced his cock with her foot, pressing it against his stomach. She watched his muscular chest rise and fall as he watched her. The feel of her nylon stockings on his cock only made him want her more. 

Adrien grabbed her ankle as she tried to pull her foot away and flipped her onto her stomach. Marinette gasped as he grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her knees. “Such a tease…” Adrien spread her cheeks and slowly licked between them, circling her tight entrance. He smacked her ass with his palm and dragged his nails along her skin. Marinette gasped out in a moan as he licked along her ass. The ring kept his mouth from closing, but it did nothing to keep him from licking her. She panted hard and looked over her shoulder as he spanked her with his palm. She flinched and moaned loudly at the dull ache that set in with each smack of his hand. It vibrated between her thighs and made her clit swell. 

“God you have an amazing ass.” Adrien spoke past the gag and Marinette groaned as he circled her entrance with his tongue again. The soft leather grazed her skin and drove her wild. 

“I thought I was in charge.” Marinette gasped out and rocked her hips as he dipped his finger within her tight second hole. 

“Not anymore. You’re mine now.” Adrien smirked and flipped her back over. She gasped as he spread her bent knees, licking down her inner thigh. 

He grabbed the top of her stocking and slowly pulled it down as he trailed his tongue down her leg. He licked her ankle and held her foot as he licked along her insole. She gasped and moaned as he put her big toe through the ring to lavish it with his tongue. Marinette leaned forward and undid the gag so he could lavish her to his full potential. Adrien grabbed the gag from her foot and threw it on the ground. He went back to sucking on her toe, nibbling on it, as he got lost in her gaze. 

She panted as she watched him lick over to her other toes before he let it go to spread her toes with his fingers. She tilted her head back and moaned as he rocked his fingers between them. He kissed back up her leg and teased her slit with the tip of his nose before he kissed back down her other leg, taking the stocking down with it. 

Marinette watched him kiss along her heel, to her ankle, and along her insole until he reached her big toe. She watched him wrap his lips around it and suck before he licked along her other toes, causing her to giggle. She bit her bottom lip as he tickled her. It was a cross between arousing and tickly. She didn’t know what to feel as her heart took off and her adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her breath came out in pants as she flinched and he went back to sucking and nibbling on her big toe. 

“Use your feet on me.” Adrien begged as he ran his fingers between her toes. “Please.” 

She slowly gazed down his body watching his cock flex and spill precum as he watched her with a hungry expression. She worried her bottom lip and pulled her foot from his grasp. She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards him, walking her fingers up his chest until she gripped his chin. “You’d like that wouldn’t you. Are you done playing dom?” 

Adrien groaned as she slowly licked from his bottom lip to the top one as he parted them. She softly giggled and let his chin go, pushing him back by his chest. He fell backwards onto his palms and he brought his feet in front of him. She turned around and swayed her hips, teasing him with her tail as she grabbed lube out of the black ornate nightstand. He swallowed hard as she came back and sat down. 

“Hands out. Palms up.” Marinette watched him hold his hands out and turn them palms up. She poured lube into them and watched his chest rise and fall as he swallowed hard. “Rub my feet.” 

Adrien watched her point her right foot, holding it out for him. He groaned as he ran his hands along them, starting from her heel and gradually moving up to her toes. He spread them with his fingers and ran his hands down her foot before she gave him her other one. He covered them in lubricant until they were slick and shiny and his heart fluttered at the thought of them wrapped around his cock. 

“Hands out.” Marinette smiled and watched him hold them out again. She poured lubricant into his hands and he groaned at the feel of it sliding between his fingers and down his wrists. Some of it dripped onto the bed, causing him to groan. “Now, wrap those gorgeous hands around your own cock and get nice and wet for me. I want you to start out slow, gradually getting faster and faster, but don’t cum. Not until I tell you to.”

Adrien wrapped his hands around his cock, sliding them up from the base and twisting his hand around the tip and back down again. He groaned as he slowly slid a wet hand along his cock while his other one circled his swollen head. All he could think about was how his hands had just been on her feet and they were now on his throbbing cock. How her feet were about to be wrapped around his dick. He panted and licked his lips as he watched her. She slid her hand between her legs and wiggled her toes as she circled her own clit with her fingertips through her lace crotchless panties. His cheeks flushed as he watched her get closer to the edge. 

“Remove your hands.” Marinette gasped out and he let his cock go, placing his hands behind himself. She watched his cock twitch as it swelled and watched how his breathing was rapid. She ran her toes along his hardened length and added pressure, causing precum to spill from the slit. It slowly pooled along the opening and ran down the edge of his swollen head. 

Marinette parted her lips and moaned as she slipped his cock between her toes, clenching around it and moving her foot up and down him. He painted as she brushed her big toe along the underside of his head and teased the sensitive area between his shaft and tip. Adrien panted and moaned as she wrapped her toes around it again, pulling down to his balls. He tilted his head back in a groan as she wrapped both of her feet around his cock and slowly brought them up and down along his hardened length. 

He gripped the bedspread and slowly tilted his head down to get lost in her gaze. His bangs fell slightly in front of his emerald eyes and she got lost in him as he raised his hips to fuck her feet. He panted as he sped up the rhythm when she did. She used one foot to circle his head, pressing down on it. He moaned and bucked his hips as she slid her foot back down. She continued to fuck him with her feet until he was trembling and about to cum. 

“Cum for me.” Marinette circled his head with her big toe in a teasing manner as she grazed his heated skin with her other foot. 

Adrien trembled and gripped the sheets, letting go. His hot cum spilling out and landed on her feet before it continued to spurt out in streams while he moaned and rocked his hips. He panted and she continued to work him with her feet until he relaxed back onto the bed with his forearm over his eyes as he softly chuckled. She let his cock go and watched it twitch against his pelvis. 

She got up and slowly licked along the underside of his soft cock, cleaning up what little cum was on it. He twitched and grabbed her hair to stop her. She smirked and wrapped her lips around his cock, ignoring him as she tortured him with her mouth. His hips trembled and bucked as he fought against her and she softly giggled as she stopped, placing a trail of kisses up his body until she was laying on him and kissing his lips. 

“I love you.” Marinette whispered as she cuddled him. 

“I love you too.” Adrien kissed her again before he rubbed her back with his hand as he held her.


	28. Day 27: Spanking, Tit Fucking, and Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is some slight knife play in this. Light. And it's marichat. ;)**

Marinette was kneeling with her hands in her lap, back straight. Her hair was in a long braid that trailed down her back. Black cat ears sat in her dark hair and a leather collar was around her neck. A black lace mask ran over her eyes and she focused on the sounds around her with her eyes closed. She pressed her dark red painted lips together in a thin line before she relaxed. Her heart raced and hitched as she heard the sound of steel toed boots walk into the room. His shoes echoed on the tile floor and the atmosphere shifted to that of a skilled hunter. It made her feel small, scared, and watched. The thrill of him walking around her, breathing in her perfume, and critiquing her position brought her to life. She loved it. Lived for it. Craved it. A shiver ran through her as he circled her, smirking and gazing at her with interest. She could feel his eyes on her spine, slowly following the curve of her back. The swell of her breasts and the long slender line of her neck as she sat tall. 

His sharp claw ran along the edge of her collar before he crouched down in front of her, resting a forearm on his black leather covered thigh. The dark scent of leather surrounded her and he slowly slipped his claw beneath her collar, suddenly, yanking her towards himself. She gasped and shuddered as she felt his warm breath feather against her lips. He didn’t say anything. A low growl vibrated in his chest and made her heart leap. 

She heard the familiar sound of him taking his bo staff from his back. Felt how close the staff was as he slipped it between her thighs after she sat up more on her knees, bringing her behind off her feet. The cool metal grazed her soft folds and she gasped at the chill on her sex. She could tell he was smirking as he suddenly extended his staff, a rush of metal glided along her sex. 

Marinette gasped and moaned, feeling his breath in soft pants as if he was silently laughing. He smacked his staff gently against her sex to tell her to stand as he got up, leading her up by her collar. She licked her lips and did as he had asked of her with his gestures. 

Chat slowly licked up to her ear and whispered into her ear. “Stay still, princess.” 

Marinette gasped and softly mewled as she stood with perfect posture and waited for him. She heard him moving around the room, opening and closing drawers. The sounds of rope and hardware rang out around her, causing her heart to beat faster and her face to grow hot. Her legs trembled as she thought about what he was doing. 

Suddenly he was in front of her. She felt him standing there, peering at her. Could tell he was tilting his head like an interested cat, gauging his prey. The sudden sound of a pocket knife flicking open scared her and made her jump as she felt his hand close to her face. She moaned as he dragged the dull side down between her breasts and slowly curved to bring it back up, gliding it beneath her chin. She tilted her face up more and he bent down to finally capture her lips. 

Chat ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. He dipped his tongue inside and swirled his around hers in a slow, smooth, movement. A movement that made her pussy get wetter. She panted as he kissed her harder before he grazed his lips against hers one more time. 

Marinette felt the cool blade disappear and suddenly the sound of rope hitting the floor surrounded her. She gasped and pressed her lips in a thin line as he touched her shoulders. She got on her knees and waited for him. 

Chat pressed his bo staff flat against her back as he kneeled behind her. She swallowed hard as he picked up her arm and draped it over the staff. She shivered at the chill and softly mewled as he placed her other arm over the other end, causing her to keep her elbows bent to hold it in place. She kept her head down as the sound of the jute rope gliding through his hands made her adrenaline rush. He began to wrap the rope around the small of her waist over and over again, making sure to knot it in the center with a fast jerk. He ran it around her back and dragged the rope up and over her right shoulder, securing it to the center knot at her waist with another jerk. She breathed hard as he pulled tight.

She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she got lost in the raw sounds of the rope brushing against itself. He ran the rope up her torso and knotted it between her breasts to the other line of rope before he brought it up and over her left shoulder. Marinette panted and felt her heart beat harder in her chest as he knotted it in the back where his bo staff was. He slowly pulled the rope through before yanking it suddenly, causing her to gasp and moan. The rope wrapped around her upper arms as he began to weave her to his staff in a series of intricate knots and lines, adding in rope when he saw fit. By the end of it, her arms were securely attached to his staff, making sure her wrists and hands were free. The rope curled around her arms and his staff in a beautiful spiral of jute. A diamond sat in the middle of her torso, securing three lines around her body to help support her. Lines of jute ran around her upper thighs, cradling her hips, and making her feel held by him.

He stood up and peered up at the solid beam above her head, hooking the rope to the suspension point so that he could yank her up off the ground. He gently pulled on it and she slowly rose to her feet as he touched her hand, grazing his leather coated thumb against her hand. She felt safe and secure just by his gentle touch despite the raw masculine atmosphere of the room. 

Marinette sighed and relaxed as she focused on the way the rope held her as he knotted the rope in place. He grabbed another rope and ran his claws up her left leg, causing her to part her legs for him. He began to wrap the jute rope around her lower thigh, above her knee, before he knotted it and pulled it up. She bent her knee and her sex bloomed for him. The light caught her folds and they glistened with her arousal. She heard a low growl emanate from his chest and she softly moaned at the sound. He touched her foot and pulled her leg behind her so that he could tie the rope to another rope, keeping her leg suspended out. He smirked and slowly walked around her, licking his lips and taking her in. She looked absolutely delicious and all he wanted to do was devour her and make her beg. 

She gasped as his warm breath brushed against her wet sex, causing a chill to run through her body. Marinette shivered as his warm tongue darted out to lick along her exposed folds. She gasped and cried out as he flicked his tongue along her clit. His clawed finger slowly rubbed against her tight entrance before he dipped it in, licking and sucking on her folds. 

Marinette panted and moaned as he slipped his finger deeper, working her with his finger and mouth until she was trembling all over. He sped up his finger and sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue until she was bucking her hips and swaying on the ropes. She moaned and panted as she burst out in short moans, cumming hard for him and coating his gloved finger. 

Her breath hitched as he slipped his finger from her wet entrance and she heard him bring his finger to his lips, tasting her. She pressed her lips together as her pussy throbbed and her breasts pressed against the binds as she breathed hard. 

He grabbed more rope and tied it around her other thigh, right above the knee, and pulled it back to lift her from the ground. He brought her leg behind her and secured it to the top with the rest of the ropes, causing her to stare at the ground with one of her feet over her head. She felt his gaze on her sex and felt it trail up her ass as he took in the full view of her. 

His sharp claws ran down her back and over her rounded behind before he spread her cheeks and slowly licked from her clit to her ass. She moaned and shivered as he dipped his tongue into her entrance, fully tasting her. Marinette gasped and cried out as he flicked his tongue within her. He pulled away and smacked her across the bottom of her ass, causing the nerves to send a signal straight to her swollen clit. She cried out and after a few smacks… she was gone, rocking her hips and cumming hard for him again with ease. 

He unknotted her left leg and repositioned it to be over her body with the other one so she was more upside down than before. He smirked and gently grazed his claw up her torso and between her thighs. He carefully caressed her sensitive clit with his smooth claw, causing her body to tremble. A soft moan escaped her lips as he gently caressed it in short strokes, teasing her. She panted and licked her lips when he suddenly smacked his fingers against her pussy, causing her to gasp and moan as it vibrated through her clit in a way that made her want more. Before long, she fell over the edge again for him. 

Chat spun her around and watched her spin back the other way before he grabbed the staff to stop her from moving. He stopped her and loosened the ropes to let her relax and dangle from the ropes, pushing his staff to let her spin around again in a slow fashion. He tied the rope to her waist one and pulled up to lift her so that she was dangling horizontally. 

Chat hit his bell and the sound made her mewl as it triggered something within her. She heard the sound of his zipper as he pulled it down, slowly. He undressed and stood between her legs, running his fingers up her thighs until he grabbed her hips. He spun her and she found her face between his thighs as he positioned his hard cock between her breasts. She moaned as he caressed her breasts in his hands, pushing them around his cock as he thrusted between them. She gasped and moaned as he hissed in ecstasy. Marinette tilted her head up to gently lap her tongue against his balls. She heard him moan as she wrapped her lips around one and sucked on it before she let it go to do the same to his other one, breathing in his alluring scent. 

“Ah, fuck…” Chat cursed as he rocked his hips. His cock throbbed and felt hard between her breasts as he grew hotter with each thrust. 

Marinette moaned and let his balls go. Chat backed up and spun her again so that her thighs were grazing his hips. He suddenly entered her, thrusting slowly with long strokes as he slowly ran his nails up her torso to her breasts. He caressed them and pinched her peaked nipples, tugging on them as he pumped into her. She panted and cried out as she came again. 

Chat sped up his pace, slowly thrusting faster and harder until he was right on the edge. He felt her walls spasm and clench around his cock. Felt her whole body tremble and knew she was close again. Her lips parted and her hips thrusted in time with his as she grazed her clit against his pelvis. He felt her tremble and suddenly let go again. Chat groaned and ran his hands back down to her hips, fucking her hard until he was trembling and cumming hard within her. He gasped as he caught his breath before he pulled out and slowly spun her, watching his cum spill from her entrance. 

She was gorgeous spinning in a slow circle, dripping onto the floor because of what he had done to her. Marinette caught her breath as he loosened a knot and slowly lowered her to the ground. He panted and undid the ropes with ease, picking her up and laying her down on the bed to examine all of the red lines from the jute rope. 

He laid down beside her and brushed her damp bangs from her closed eyes before he removed her lace mask. “Open your eyes for me, gorgeous.” 

Marinette sighed and slowly opened her eyes with a warm smile. She watched his lips curve into a loving smile and he nuzzled her cheek. “Thank you.” Marinette sighed and ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair. 

“You were absolutely stunning. Absolutely beautiful, princess.” Chat kissed her cheek and she sighed as she slowly drifted to sleep with him taking care of her by rubbing and trailing kisses along the red lines. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [This Broken Shield by Die Sektor](https://youtu.be/Z-1h-cL4VuA) **

**The Shibari is based on this video:**

** [Shibari Performance by Gestalta & Noctuelle](https://youtu.be/q42tN7sXeEk) **


	29. Day 28: Cream Pie, Master/Slave, Stockings, Deepthroat

Adrien sat on the couch and stared at Marinette, who was busily cleaning around him. His eyes scanned down her spine as she bent down to pick something up, swaying her hips to give him a show. She looked stunning in her black lace bodysuit and black thigh high stockings. She wore black heels on her feet and they only accentuated the curve of her calves. 

Adrien softly chuckled as he watched her slowly rise up, grazing her leg with her fingertips. He watched her graze over the curve of her calf, the edge of her thigh, and along her hip. “Are you teasing me? You know what bad girls receive for being naughty.” Adrien had his forearm relaxed on the arm of the couch and his legs spread. He slowly moved his fingers as he gave her his full attention. “Answer me.”

“Yes, le maitre.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as he radiated his energy at her, causing her to turn around and stare at him. 

Adrien smirked and nonchalantly raised his hand to extend out his index finger and move it in a fluid come hither motion that had her mewling and melting for him. She fell to her hands and knees and crawled up to him. Her pink leather kitten collar jingled as her white bell swayed at her neck. 

“That’s my good kitten.” Adrien spoke in a low tone that made her wet and her adrenaline rush. She instantly wanted to please him and make him happy. She wanted to be the perfect slave for her master. Wanted to make him proud. 

She watched him stare at her and shift his hips on the couch. Marinette smirked and sat back on her heels to run her hands along his thighs, knowing what he wanted. He smirked and ran his hands along her hair. “Such a good, slave. You always know what I want.” 

“Yes, le maitre.” Marinette slid her hand along the imprint of his hard cock that was forming along his jeans. He flexed his cock and she bit her bottom lip as she ran her hand along it more. 

Adrien stared down at her through his long lashes as he played with her hair. He ran his hand down the side of her cheek and touched her chin. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and she parted them for him. “Do you know what I want from you?” 

“Yes, le maitre.” Marinette sighed as she began to undo his belt and unfasten the button on his designer jeans. 

“And what is that, kitten?” The corner of Adrien’s lips curled up and she whined at his dangerous expression. 

“To show you how much I appreciate you by servicing you.” Marinette undid his zipper as she hungrily stared at his crotch. 

“Mm-hm… and what else?” Adrien lifted his hips for her to pull his jeans down his thighs and to his ankles. 

Marinette hooked her fingers into the band of his tight black boxers and ran her nose along his hard cock, breathing in his dark scent. Her clit swelled and pulsed at the mere scent of him. At how his hardened length felt against her nose and lips as she mouthed him through the super soft material. “Deep throat you and let you fuck my mouth until I’m gagging and begging for more.” She moaned against his cock and slowly dragged his waistband down. 

“Good girl.” Adrien lifted his hips from the couch and she tugged them down to join his pants. 

He sprang free and she got lost in how it bounced and how smooth it was. How it throbbed with his pulse and how much she wanted it in her mouth. Adrien noticed how badly she wanted to lick and suck on him. 

He hooked his fingers beneath her collar and tugged her to look up at him. “You really want it, don’t you? Really want to run your tongue along my cock, tasting it. Making me moan and move my hips.” 

Marinette sucked in a breath and rolled her hips at the thought. She gripped his thighs with her nails as she struggled to lick it. He flexed his cock, teasing her and making her whimper. 

“Beg for it.” Adrien leaned down closer to her and his emerald hued eyes smoldered. Marinette moaned as she became impatient. Her heart beat faster in her chest as he locked his gaze with hers. He slowly licked his top lip with a smirk as he watched her whine. “Antsy are we?”

“Adrien…” Marinette whined and he suddenly raised a finger to wiggle it back and forth in front of her face. 

“Aht! What are you supposed to call me?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and she pressed her lips into a thin line. 

“Sorry, le maitre.” Marinette quietly spoke. 

“Is that how you say sorry?” Adrien stared at her and watched her let his legs go as she bowed at his feet. “Lower.” 

Marinette laid all the way down on the ground with her arms at her sides. She waited for Adrien to tell her to get up. His eyes scanned down her body. 

“Are you going to call me Adrien again?” Adrien stared at her and watched her shake her head. “You may speak.” 

“No, le maitre.” Marinette swallowed hard as she waited patiently for him. 

“Okay, show me how much you appreciate me and then we can continue with our little scene, hm?” Adrien watched her rise up on her hands and knees, bowing to kiss the instep of his foot before she sat back on her heels and placed her hands back on his thighs. “That’s my good girl.” 

Marinette beamed as she stared into his eyes. He flicked her bell with his index finger, causing her heart to leap. 

“Now, how about you beg for my cock like a good kitten.” Adrien sat back against the couch and flexed his cock for her. “I know you know how.” 

Marinette ran her hands along his thighs and spread them, kissing along his inner thigh. “Please… can I suck your amazingly talented cock? I want to lick it, taste it, and suck it until you can’t stand it anymore. Teasing you with my tongue until you fuck me.” Marinette ran her tongue along his inner thigh and bit down on it, causing him to hiss and moan at the pain. She let his thigh go with a pop, leaving a red mark behind on his sensitive skin. “Please, le maitre.” 

Adrien moaned and licked his lips as he watched her tease him with her lips. She pulled back to run her fingertips along his thighs, inching closer to his balls and swollen cock. Her soft fingers teased him and made him harden further for her. “Suck it then.” 

Marinette whined as she suddenly wrapped her lips around his cock, digging her nails into his thighs as she spread them further. Adrien groaned and tilted his head back as he sank his fingers into her soft hair. She ran her lips down to the base and back up, licking around his swollen tip before going back down. Adrien moaned as she tilted her head to run her tongue along the sides and bottom as she bobbed her head. He groaned as she let his cock go with a pop and kissed down the main vein to his balls. She licked each one and took each one into her mouth to suck on them before she slowly ran her tongue back up the vein of his cock. Adrien groaned and watched her as she circled the tip of his cock and took him to the back of her throat. Adrien hissed and raised his hips to push himself deeper until she slightly gagged. 

He moaned and bit his bottom lip as he watched her. Adrien waited for her throat to relax before he began to pump his hips, bringing his cock in and out of her mouth. She gagged slightly and he pulled back to let her relax again before he thrusted into her mouth again. Marinette moaned as her saliva coated his cock and ran down his balls. Adrien groaned as he parted his lips to watch her take his thrusts like a professional. He fucked her harder and faster as he clenched his fist in her hair, tugging on it. 

She kept her eyes on his as she devoted all of herself to him. Letting him gag her with his cock as she moaned and helped to push him deeper until she gagged again. Adrien hissed in a breath before he let it out in a moan. He felt her getting tired after a while and he pulled her hair to signal for her to let up. 

“I want to fill that gorgeous pussy. Undo your bodysuit for me and sit on my cock.” Adrien instructed her as he watched her struggle to not go back for more with her swollen lips. 

She whimpered and reluctantly got up to undo the clasps between her thighs. Her bodysuit sprung free and she turned around and he touched his wet cock to line it up with her entrance. He held her hip and helped lower her down onto his throbbing cock. Adrien groaned as he filled her. Her sex pulsed around his cock and she gasped as he stretched her open. She bounced up and down with her hands on his thighs and circled her hips as she rode him. 

Adrien grabbed her hips and lifted her before he slammed her back down. Marinette cried out and moaned in short bursts as he controlled her by her hips. He groaned and watched her bounce up and down, causing her breasts to move in time with them. She ran a hand between her thighs, rubbing her swollen clit as she whimpered. Adrien grabbed her hand away from her pussy and held both of her hands behind her back, gathering both of them in one hand as he reached to grab her hip again. 

Marinette moaned and peered over her shoulder at him as he raised his hips to meet hers until she was screaming out his name and cumming hard. Adrien groaned and circled her clit, causing her to shiver and tremble from her head to her toes. She began to soak him in her arousal and he groaned as he worked her up again. She panted and moaned as she felt her clit swell again. “Wait, wait, wait. I- I can’t- I-” 

“You can and you will, bugaboo.” Adrien whispered in her ear and she burst again, coating him once more. 

“Ad- le maitre… I-” Marinette felt herself build up again and Adrien pulled her off of his cock and grabbed her hips to turn her around. He picked her up and threw her onto the couch. Adrien lifted her leg up and slammed into her. 

Marinette gasped and cried out as he pushed her leg out so that his pelvis was brushing against her swollen clit. “I- I can’t- wait- stop- AH!” Marinette burst out again as she came a third time for him. She panted and tried to catch her breath as she licked her lips and softly giggled. 

Adrien smirked and pulled out of her, flipping her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her hands and knees. She gasped as he entered her again with ease. She panted and moaned loudly as he began to move his hips. 

“I want you to cum at least one more time for me.” Adrien bit the words out between gasps of air as he pumped into her. “Rub that gorgeous clit for me. I want to make you squirt for me one more time.” 

Marinette whined as she slipped her hand beneath her hips to rub circles into her clit. She panted and moaned as she felt it harden and throb beneath her fingertip. “Shit, ah, hah. Ad- I mean le maitre.” 

“Say it. Say my name.” Adrien panted as he thrusted into her pussy harder and faster. 

“Ad- Adrien…” Marinette moaned his name as she burst out and came again, coating him in her arousal and soaking the couch. 

“That’s my good slave.” Adrien felt his thighs tremble as his orgasm built up before he panted and moaned, releasing into her in several streams until she was overflowing. 

He gently pulled out with his hand on the top of her ass and watched his creamy cum slowly spill from her tight entrance and drop onto the couch. He groaned as he watched her drip and ooze cum from her entrance. Her pussy pulsed and flexed as she pushed more cum out until a puddle sat between her legs and coated her wet folds. 

“God you’re so sexy.” Adrien ran his hands along her hips and she sat back on her heels, continuing to drip onto the couch. 

He pulled her into his lap and she bent her knees, spreading her thighs for him. He ran his fingers along her folds and dipped them into her filled entrance, dragging his cum up her folds to circle her clit with it as he caressed her breasts with his other hand. He felt her tremble and gasp as he dipped into her again, playing with his cum along her pussy. She squirmed and moaned as he worked her again until she was a trembling mess. He slipped his fingers back in and fucked her hard with his fingers, pulling them out right as her hips shook and her knees pressing together as she squirted again with him quickly moving his fingers against her swollen clit. 

“I never get tired of you doing that. How many more times can I get you to do that for me, hm? Should we go for a record?” Adrien felt her body stiffen up as he went back to circling and tugging on her clit, using their mixed arousal as lubricant.

Marinette felt like she was going to die as he made her squirt and cum over and over again until her body grew weak. He ran his hands along her pussy to calm her down as her breathing came out shallow and her heart beat throbbed. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” Adrien pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she whimpered. He ran his hands down her body and she sighed as he caressed her to calm her down some more. She hummed and slowly closed her eyes as she passed out from exhaustion. 


	30. Day 29: Cuckolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I will warn you! There is Lukanette sex in this, but it isn't how it seems. So, if you don't want to see Luka and Marinette.... then you can skip. Adrien is there the whole time because cuckolding literally means he has to be involved, haha. And it ends with adrienette. :) Anyway, enjoy.**

“Hey.” Marinette walked up to the man at the bar with dark hair and aqua tips. She smirked as she swayed her hips and ran her index finger along the shoulders of his black silk button down. His sleeves were rolled up and they showed off his muscular forearms. His veins stood out and she slowly ran her eyes down and up his body as she grazed her fingertips along his veins. His black leather pants caught the light and showed off a slightly lighter black snake pattern. She slowly looked back up to capture his gaze. “You wanna get outta here and have some fun?” 

The man looked her up and down as he leaned on the bar with his drink in his hand, swirling it and taking in her red short cocktail dress. “You look more like a whole lot of trouble.” 

“Maybe, but you could use a little trouble.” Marinette stole the cherry from his drink and popped it between her red painted lips. She slowly pulled the cherry from the stem and winked at him. 

He bit his bottom lip and dragged his teeth across it as he softly chuckled. “And uh…” He gestured with his glass to her wedding ring. “Your husband doesn’t mind?” 

Marinette shrugged and gestured to her husband across the way, sipping on his own drink. “He doesn’t seem to mind. He’s watching us right now.” She waved at a man dressed in a silver button down and black slacks. The top two buttons were undone and showed off his collarbones. His blonde hair was messy and slightly in the way of his emerald eyes. 

“So, what do I get for this trouble?” The man searched from her husband to her, circling his glass around to express what he meant. 

“A night of fun with a stranger, but my husband has to watch.” Marinette smirked up at the man in front of her. 

“The names Luka and you are?” Luka held his hand out to her and she shook it. 

“Marinette.” Marinette shook his hand and he warmly smiled at her. 

“Okay, Marinette. As long as your husband is down… I don’t see why not.” Luka winked at her and downed his drink, setting it back on the bar. “I was getting bored anyway.” He leaned into her to speak with a low voice and have her a smoldering glance. 

“Perfect.” Marinette took his hand and led him to the elevator. 

Adrien followed from afar as his wife walked off with Luka and giggled along the way. He kept some space behind them as he watched her caress the other man’s arm and peer up at him to smile and laugh at a joke. 

He waited for them to get in the elevator and take it up before he took the next one. Adrien followed them to their hotel room and he watched his wife suddenly push Luka against the wall and capture his mouth with her own. He stopped and his cock twitched between his thighs as he watched his wife slide her hands up the man’s chest and swirl her tongue along his. Her moans filled the other man’s mouth as she fluttered her eyelashes and peered over at Adrien with a wicked gaze. He knew that she knew that it was something he had been curious about. What it would be like to see her fuck another man sensless in his presense. It had taken a lot of conversation about trust. What she could and could not do to the other man. While the kiss was hot and filled with passion… it was a show for him. He knew that it lacked feeling. 

Marinette closed her eyes and focused back on the kiss as she opened their door and pushed Luka inside. Adrien followed and closed the door behind him as he watched them fall against the small table in the room. His wife quickly undid the buttons on the man’s shirt, running her hands down his muscular pecs and down his abs. 

Adrien sat down in a chair as Marinette tugged Luka towards the couch in the room. “Fuck me on the couch.” Marinette spoke out of breath as she yanked him down on top of her. A rule: she couldn’t fuck the man on their hotel bed.

Luka groaned as he caught his weight on the back of the couch as she pulled him down between her thighs. 

“We have a few rules. No kissing anywhere but my lips and no touching my body with your hands. And you have to use a condom.” Marinette pulled his belt from the loops and threw it to the ground. “And no going on the bed.”

“Got it.” Luka moaned as he felt her undoing his pants. She suddenly set his cock free and he groaned as she touched it with her hand, giving Adrien a show as she slid a condom onto it. 

Luka groaned as Marinette ran her hand along him and pulled the skirt of her cocktail dress up, revealing that she wasn’t wearing panties. Just as Adrien had instructed. Marinette peered over to see Adrien’s cock flex in his slacks and she bit her bottom lip as she took in how her husband stared at her with lust filled eyes. 

Marinette moaned for Luka as he entered her and she brought her attention back to the man between her legs. She rocked her hips against his as he gripped the couch with his nails, moaning as her walls clenched around his cock. Luka moaned as she brushed her clit against him, rocking her hips in time with his. He panted and moaned as he felt her whole body tremble. Her eyes peered into his and he suddenly forgot where they were. Forgot that her husband was diligently watching them. Luka scooped up her leg to get deeper and closer, causing her to cry out and fall over the edge. She panted as he sped up his thrusts until he was trembling and cumming hard within her. He slowed down his movements and rode out his orgasm. 

He pulled out of Marinette and walked over to the bathroom to throw the used condom away. Marinette sat up and fixed her dress, staring at a very turned on Adrien. He was almost feral as he stared at her, digging his nails into the arms of the chair. Marinette mouthed ‘soon’ at him, knowing that he wanted to claim her back as his own. 

Luka came back out and got dressed before he made his way out of their hotel room. As soon as she shut the door, Adrien had her pressed against the door as his need drove him with his jealousy. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the door as he pressed his arousal between her thighs. Marinette gasped as he suddenly bit down on her neck and sucked on it. Her nipples hardened and her arousal dripped down her legs. She panted and squealed as he suddenly slid his hands beneath her ass and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with her own as he quickly undid his pants and kicked off his socks and shoes. He stumbled with her to the bed and dropped her down onto it. Adrien slid his hands up her legs and yanked her closer by her hips, entering her with ease after she shoved his pants down with her stiletto heels. 

Adrien moaned and growled from deep within his chest as he moved within her, stealing kisses from her mouth as he claimed her. “Mine.” 

“Always yours.” Marinette moaned as he licked up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. 

“No one elses.” Adrien groaned as he thrusted harder within her. 

“Never.” Marinette gasped the words out as he worked her with his cock and mouth. It took her only moments to cum for him and the more he moved, the more she came. 

“God I love the jealousy and adrenaline I get from seeing you with other men.” Adrien bit out the words as he trembled all over. 

“Claim me then.” Marinette whispered in his ear and that was all it took for him to fall apart and cum hard within her, filling her. She panted and moaned as she felt his warm cum fill her, claiming her as his own again. That was her favorite part. The part where he lost all control and showed her that she belonged to him all over again. 

She panted and ran her hands along his cheeks and into his hair. “I love you. Only you.” 

He leaned down to capture her lips with his own. “I love you too. And I know.” 

Marinette sighed as she wrapped her body around him and relaxed. 

**Song I wrote to:**

** [ Ain’t My Fault by Zara Larsson ](https://youtu.be/eC-F_VZ2T1c) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is medical play and it's gonna be hardcore. Putting a warning out there. haha


	31. Day 30: Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I think the prompt is enough of a warning. But if you're not into hardcore medical play? skip. :) We are approaching the end. Sorry, it's taken me so long. I've been crazy busy with life and such. :) This is Ladrien. So Mistress Ladybug and Adrien.**

Mistress Ladybug walked into the room with a cart full of medical tools that were laying on a blue sanitary paper. Some of the items were in sealed packages to show that they were sanitary and never used. Adrien laid on a medical table with his feet strapped to stirrups and his arms were held down with medical grade wrist restraints. His body was covered from head to toe in black latex material. She walked up to him, slipping on latex gloves, and grabbed a scalpel from the cart. She grabbed his chin with her fingers, yanking his head to face her. She smirked and slowly slid the blade between his lips to slice open the latex. 

Adrien parted his lips to gasp in a breatht and moan. His hardened length pushed against the latex and Mistress ladybug ran the blunt edge of the blade along the main vein to the tip, causing Adrien to whimper and moan. She set the scalpel back on the cart and picked up the spider gag. She slowly pulled it through her hands as she held it in front of him. His eyes were closed due to the latex and the muffled sound of the buckle got his adrenaline to spike more than it already was. He panted as she ran the cool metal against his lips. She placed it into his mouth until it stretched his mouth open. He lifted his head up and she slid the tail through the buckle before she yanked it tight with a sudden jerk. He groaned as she fastened the buckle and made sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“Remember your safeword gesture.” Mistress Ladybug ran her hands down his arm and he grabbed her fingers and nodded. She gripped his hand and grabbed the Wartenberg Pinwheel from the cart, letting her hand slide from his. “Ready to play?” She ran her fingers along his thighs as she stood between them. 

Adrien nodded at her and softly groaned, arching his back as she ran the Wartenberg Pinwheel down the length of his cock. She did short movements along the underside of his head and pulled it back down to his balls. She rolled it along his balls as she made her way across them. He raised his hips and she grabbed the straps on the side of the table and quickly fastened them to keep his hips from moving. “Don’t move, baby.” 

Adrien moaned and whined as she ran the Wartenberg Pinwheel over his nipples, pressing against his cock as she rolled the toy over each nipple. He panted and moaned as she worked him with the spiked toy. 

She put the Wartenberg Pinwheel back on her tool cart and hovered her fingers over all of the tools as if she was contemplating what to do next. His arched his back and whined as he tried to think of where she was going to go next. What tool she would use next on him. He moaned and panted as he became excited about her next move. His thoughts went wild as he thought of all of the possibilities. 

Mistress Ladybug picked the scalpel back up and ran the sharp edge around each nipple, cutting the latex away from each one. She put the scalpel down for a moment to pinch his pierced nipples and twisted them slightly. Adrien moaned and gasped as she ran her hands over them and pinched them gently. He panted and softly groaned as he tried to move his hips to gain satisfaction. 

She ran her hands down his abs and back up to his chest to pick up the scalpel. Mistress Ladybug flipped it to the blunt edge and slowly dragged it down his abs and circled his balls and cock with it. He panted and moaned as she teased him with it. He wanted her to cut open the latex. To set his throbbing cock free from the confines of the skin tight material. 

Mistress Ladybug flipped the scalpel around and ran the sharp edge around his cock and balls, running it between his thigh and pelvis. He moaned as the material gave way and the cool air rushed over his hard cock. He groaned and pulled at his restraints. He flexed his cock and she touched the tip with her gloved fingers, pushing it against his lower stomach as she slowly ran the dull side of the blade up the length of his cock. She played with his frenum piercing and then his P.A piercing with her fingertips as she teased him. Adrien groaned as she messed with his piercings and ran the cold blade against his warm skin. Precum pooled along his slit and rolled down his swollen head. 

She put the scalpel back on the tool cart and changed gloves. The sound of snapping latex made Adrien flinch and moan. Mistress Ladybug smirked and picked up the syringe, filling it with surgical lubricant. 

Mistress Ladybug grabbed a blue sanitary sheet and unfolded it, slipping his cock through the precut hole. He swallowed hard and moaned as she ran her fingers along his cock. She played with his piercings and watched his chest rise and fall as she worked him with her hand. “Gotta relax for me.” 

Adrien groaned as her voice came through muffled as she stopped touching him for a moment. He tried to think of anything, but what was happening in the room. Tried not to think about Mistress Ladybug in her PVC nurse outfit. Tried not to think of the fact that he was strapped down to a medical table. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. His mind went to mundane things that he needed to do and his cock began to soften with small twitches. 

“Good kitty.” Mistress Ladybug grabbed the syringe and touched his cock with her fingertips, pouring the lubricant along his slit. He groaned and his cock flexed in her hand and she smacked his ass. “Don’t get hard, naughty kitty.” 

Adrien groaned and tried to focus back on his schedule. Mistress Ladybug pushed the bottom ball of his P.A piercing against his skin, dipped the end of the syringe into his slit, and pushed the plunger down She filled his cock with lubricant. 

Adrien moaned and flexed as the lubricant spilled out from around the syringe. “Almost done.” Mistress Ladybug rubbed his thigh as Adrien struggled to keep himself soft for her. She finished it and set his cock back on the sanitary pad as she grabbed the packaged catheter. She opened it and coated it in lubricant. “Ready?” 

Adrien nodded as she teased the tip of his soft cock with the end of the catheter. She dipped the end in and felt his thighs tremble. Mistress Ladybug ran her hand along his thigh as she slowly eased the catheter into his cock. His back arched as he groaned and his cock flexed, causing her to stop pushing the rubber tube down his urethra. “Gotta relax, kitten.” 

He moaned and tried to calm down so that he was soft again. Mistress Ladybug continued to push it down until urine began to go up the tube. She quickly attached a bag to the end of it and hung it from the end of the bed. 

Adrien moaned as she ran her hands along his thighs and moved her fingers along his cock, helping him get hard again. He panted and groaned as she worked him with her fingers. 

Mistress Ladybug walked away from him and he moaned as she changed gloves and picked up the forceps. She grabbed a pen and grabbed his chin to bring his face to face her. “Stick out your tongue for me.” 

Adrien stuck his tongue out and she marked a dot on his tongue where she wanted the piercing to go. He breathed hard as his adrenaline rushed. She set the pen down and opened the package that held the sterile needle. She grabbed his tongue with the forceps, placing the circles over the mark she made. She checked the top and underside to make sure it was in the right placement.

Mistress Ladybug grabbed the piercing needle and stared at him. “Deep breath for me.” She watched his chest move and she quickly shoved the needle through the rings, piercing his tongue. Adrien moaned and panted as she picked up the piercing to slip it where the needle was. She screwed on the ball and Adrien panted and groaned as his tongue began to slightly swell. His heart raced as he put it back in his mouth. “Good job, kitty.” 

Adrien moaned and his cock flexed as she changed gloves again. He played with his new piercing for a moment as it ached by moving his tongue. His chest rose and fell in a slight panic and Mistress Ladybug ran her hand along his chest. “It’s okay. You’re fine.” 

He nodded and tried to calm down a bit before she grabbed the scalpel again to cut a slit down between his thighs, exposing his tight entrance. She set the scalpel back down and picked up the speculum, coating it in lubricant. Adrien panted as he felt the cold metal against his tight entrance. She poured lubricant against his asshole and ran the end of the speculum along it as she began to slowly and gently ease it inside of him. He groaned and his cock flexed as it spilled precum around the catheter. 

“Fu…” Adrien cursed through the gag and Mistress Ladybug smirked as she let him get used to it. 

Once he was relaxed again, she pushed it further until it couldn’t go anymore. “You’re being so good.” 

She ran her hand along his thigh before she began to widen it, causing his tight hole to open wide with each movement of the mechanism. He panted and rocked his hips the best he could against the restraint and Mistress Ladybug bit his inner thigh, pulling the latex away from his sensitive skin and letting it snap back. He groaned as she grabbed the enema bag and nozzle from the cart. 

She put lubricant on the nozzle and watched him pant, clenching his hands in and out of fists. Mistress Ladybug slowly eased it inside of the speculum and into him. He groaned and more precum spilled from around the catheter. “That’s it…” 

He groaned as she grabbed the bag to hang it from a metal stand beside the bed. She unclamped the line and water ran down and into him. His cock flexed and he moaned loudly as his muscles stiffened as she began to slowly move the nozzle within him. His need grew in the pit of his stomach as he fought the urge to go. Mistress Ladybug watched his cock flex until he burst out in a moan and came hard across his abs and around the catheter. His body trembled as he tried to control his bodily functions but the speculum made it harder. 

He panted and held up his fingers with them crossed in an ‘x’ and Mistress Ladybug immediately stopped the scene. “Hang on.” Mistress Ladybug clamped the line, undid his restraints and he quickly undid the spider gag. 

She grabbed a bedpan and he got on his hands and knees over the bedpan. She loosened the speculum and removed it before the nozzle, letting it hang on the line that was against the bed. Adrien braced himself as she carefully removed the nozzle. He gripped the sheets and panted as he relieved himself. 

“Fuck.” Adrien’s cheeks flushed as he became embarrassed. 

Mistress Ladybug took her gloves off and ran her hand along his spine. “It’s okay.” 

He panted and she ripped his head free of the latex so that he could fully see and hear. 

“You okay?” Mistress Ladybug searched his back and he nodded. “Hold on. One more thing.” Adrien groaned as she clamped the line on his catheter and he sat back so that she could gently pull it out of him. He moaned as the end of it slipped out and was set beside him. 

She put on gloves and cleaned the tip of his cock. Adrien hissed and watched her as she began to clean him up. “Want to go shower?” 

Adrien nodded and climbed off the table, taking off the rest of the latex suit. She helped him walk over to the bathroom to shower. Once he was situated, she went back to clean up all of the tools and medical items. 

Adrien came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and held her from behind, kissing her neck. 

“You did good, baby.” Mistress Ladybug touched his forearms and turned within them to touch his face. He leaned down and she kissed him. “Come on. Let’s go lay down.”

“My tongue hurts.” Adrien mumbled and Mistress Ladybug took off her mask before she softly giggled. 

“Okay, ice water then lay down.” Marinette led him to the kitchen. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Tell Me Where it Hurts by Halestorm ** ](https://youtu.be/2Vb3Es12qwk)


	32. Day 31: Free Day (hardcore medical kink)

Marinette pushed Adrien by his chest into her home dungeon. Her steps were deliberate as her hips swayed. Adrien nearly tripped because his vision was useless with the black leather blindfold over his eyes. She had spent her time slipping it over his eyes when he had been sitting on her couch. She hadn’t even given him a moment to comprehend what was happening. The quick pull of the tail through the silver buckle had shocked him and made his breath hitch before she hand fastened it behind his head, yanking him up to his feet. She had taken her time, slowly undoing each button on his black silk button down shirt. Had ran her soft fingertips along his chest and across his shoulders as she pushed it off and down his arms, letting it flutter to the floor at his feet. She had ordered him to step out of his black dress shoes and socks. Had undid his belt buckle and yanked his belt from the loops in a quick movement. Her fingertips had ran down his bare chest and over his abs until she had reached the waistband of his grey slacks. He had heard her undo his pants and pull the zipper down slow, kissing across his hips. She had hooked her fingers into the band of his boxers and pants, biting onto one of his hip bones while she had tugged his clothing down. He had heard her gasp as his cock sprang free and that only made his ego surge. He had flexed his cock for her and smirked. She had called him too cocky and he had laughed at her words. And that was how he found himself being dragged down the hallway by an overly eager Marinette. 

Marinette tugged him into her home dungeon and let go of his hand. “On your knees until I say you can stand.” 

Adrien dropped onto his knees without question and swallowed hard before he parted his lips as he heard her unzip something. 

“Come.” Marinette’s voice came out harsh and demanding. 

Adrien stood up and nearly lost his balance as he reached out and felt around himself for waypoints that told him where she was. He suddenly felt her soft hand on his and he gasped as she yanked him forward. He fell on the bed and his hand touched something smooth and cold. 

“Are you ready to get on your latex suit, Kitty?” Marinette smirked as she pulled it from under his hand with a quick movement. 

Adrien gasped as he quickly picked up his hand from the suit. He felt her hands all over his body, coating him in silicone-based lubricant. He groaned as her fingers ran over his peaked nipples, pinching them and tugging on them. He gasped and moaned as her hands traveled down to his hips, continuing to coat his whole body in lubricant. 

Marinette helped him step into the suit and slowly worked the tight material up his legs. She pulled it up and over his hips. Adrien groaned as the cool latex contoured and caressed his warm cock. He felt the material move up his back and chest before he slipped his hands into the sleeves. She took off his blindfold and he shook his head and peered at her with smoldering emerald hued eyes. She pulled the face mask up and over his head, leaving his whole face covered other than the hole for his mouth. His breathing became restricted and she helped him lay down on the bed. 

Marinette grabbed a medical cart and brought it over to the side of the bed. It had several tools and medical grade products on it. She grabbed an I.V. stand with a bag of clear fluid over and set it beside the bed. 

She grabbed the breathing tubes and coated them in surgical grade lubricant before she grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her. She smirked and pulled the latex up to slowly ease one of the tubes into his left nostril. Adrien gagged as it slid through his nasal passages and down his throat. She let him calm down a bit, bending down to capture his lips before she straightened up to slide the other tube down his right nostril. Adrien flinched and gagged slightly until he could suddenly breathe easier. 

Marinette ran her hand over his hard cock through the latex to let him know he was being good. He groaned and raised his hips to her touch and she gently smacked his cock with her palm, causing him to flinch and moan. 

She slowly pulled down the zipper that ran between his thighs, causing his cock to be free. The cold chill of the zipper mixed with the brisk air made him shiver. Marinette picked up a syringe full of surgical lube and wrapped her latex gloved hand around his hard cock. She pushed the plunger on the back, letting the lubricant run along his slit. Adrien shivered and moaned as she slipped the tip of the syringe into his slit and slowly filled his cock with lube. Adrien panted and moaned as she worked her hand up and down his cock as she slowly rotated the syringe, stretching his slit open. Adrien groaned as her latex coated hand ran along his warm cock as it throbbed. He raised his hips to chase her as she removed the syringe. He wanted more and she knew it. 

Marinette let his cock go and grabbed a sounding rod from the table. She coated it in surgical lubricant and grabbed his throbbing cock again. He flexed it and lube spilled out from the tip. Marinette ran her thumb over his slit and slowly circled it around the tip. Adrien moaned as she ran the rounded end of the sounding rod along his slit. She teased him by barely sliding it in and back out. She dipped it in again and slowly rotated it in a circle, causing him to pant and raise his hips for more. Marinette smirked and slowly dipped it in, slipping it deeper within his cock. Adrien panted and moaned as she worked him with the sounding rod for a bit. He whimpered as she removed it from his cock. 

Marinette grabbed another syringe of surgical lubricant and pressed the tip into his slit again, filling his cock more. Adrien panted and groaned as she removed it and grabbed the sealed catheter from the table. 

“Gotta calm down for me.” Marinette leaned down close to his ear and she heard him whimper again for her. “Or cum.” 

Adrien whined and his cock flexed before he spurt cum across the latex. 

Marinette giggled with a sultry smile. “Good boy.” 

She cleaned up his cum with her tongue, causing Adrien to moan as he felt her tongue press against his body through the tight latex. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her gloved finger before she changed gloves. 

Marinette opened the catheter packaging and grabbed his soft cock with her hand. He panted and tried to grab her wrist to stop her. She set the catheter back down and took her gloves off, grabbing medical grade restraints from her wall. She walked back towards him and he heard the sound of the chains. 

“If you’re not going to be a good boy for me? I’ll make you be one.” Marinette wrapped the leather restraints around his wrists and pulled each one tight, causing him to gasp as she attached him to the bed by his wrists. She wrapped more restraints around his thighs and his ankles. A spreader bar kept his thighs apart and she shoved his legs up to attach his ankle restraints to his thigh ones. She pat his thighs as she went back to what she had been doing. 

She slipped clean gloves on and opened a new catheter, coating it in surgical lubricant. Marinette grabbed his cock and teased his slit with the end of the catheter. He groaned and she felt his cock flex in her hand. “Ah! Don’t get hard.” 

Adrien tried to calm himself as he felt the catheter slowly slide into his cock. He panted and tried to focus on anything but that. 

Marinette slowly eased it down until urine began to spill from the end of the tube. She put the end into a basin for the time being while she continued to work on him. She unzipped the zipper more until his ass was exposed. She changed gloves and poured surgical lubricant onto her hand. She coated her fingers and ran them between his ass cheeks,causing him to raise his hips from the bed. She grabbed his hip and shoved them back down against the bed. He moaned and panted as she eased her fingers into his tight entrance. His cock spilled precum around the catheter as he got hard. She crooked her fingers and massaged his prostate, causing him to try and buck his hips. She held him down with her hand and slowly removed her fingers. She grabbed the nozzle of the enema and coated it in lubricant. She slowly eased it into his ass and she turned on the machine. It pumped water into him and pulled his waste out at the same time. Adrien moaned and panted as his cock spilled cum for the second time across the latex. Marinette smirked and slipped the end of the catheter into his ass with the nozzle, causing the machine to process and take care of all of his bodily functions. 

She walked around the bed, running her fingers along his arm as she changed her gloves. She took a scalpel and sliced a hole in the latex at the crook of his elbow. She tied elastic around his bicep, pulled his arm straight, and smacked where his vein would be. The purple-blue vein raised up and she slipped the sterile needle in until some blood ran up the line. She removed the elastic band and flushed the line before she hooked the I.V bag up to him. 

She removed her gloves and ran her hands along his peaked nipples as he panted and moaned. Marinette climbed on top of him and straddled his stomach. She bent forward, rubbing her wet pussy along his cock. He moaned loudly as she ran her fingers along the latex on either side of his head as she stole a kiss from his lips. She ran her tongue along his and rocked her hips, causing him to moan into her mouth. He raised his hips to meet hers as she filled his mouth with her tongue and he did the same to hers. He moaned and panted as she broke the kiss to slowly slide up his body. She brushed his lips with her pussy as she sat on his face. Adrien moaned as she rolled her hips and he darted his tongue out to taste her. 

“Eat my pussy like you mean it, Kitty.” Marinette brought her pussy closer and he opened his mouth to cover her sex with his lips. 

He rolled his tongue along her folds and Marinette gripped onto the headboard with her hands as she rode his mouth. Adrien groaned and rocked his hips as he tasted her sweet pussy and thought about nothing else. He searched her folds for her entrance and dipped his tongue inside, swirling and fucking her with his warm tongue. Marinette gasped and moaned as she bounced on his face as he fucked her. He groaned and slid his tongue back out to cover her sex with his mouth and sucked. She gasped and cried out as he shook his head and vibrated her pussy. Marinette cried out as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard, flicking it with the tip of his tongue in fast movements. 

Her thighs trembled as she moaned and screamed out as she came hard. 

Adrien panted as she got off of his face by slowly sliding down his body until she was laying flat against him again. She shifted her hips back and forth rubbing her soaked pussy on his warm solid cock. “Do you want it, Kitty? Do you want your hard, huge, cock inside me?” 

Adrien whimpered as her muffled words processed in his mind. “Yes, M’Lady.” 

“Gotta beg better than that…” Marinette ran her index finger from his top lip to his bottom lip with a coy expression. 

“Please… I’ll do anything… I need it. I want it… I crave it.. Please.. Let me fuck you.” Adrien panted and whined as he raised his hips. 

She picked up her hips, causing him to lose contact with her pussy. He growled from deep within his chest and she giggled. “Kitty want to fuck his princess?” 

“Yes. Please!” Adrien was exhausted and all he wanted was her. 

“Not today, kitty. I think you’ve cum enough for today. We’ll try again tomorrow. Maybe you’ll beg better by then.” Marinette climbed off his hips and walked out of the room, leaving him alone. 

Marinette spent the rest of her night going in and out of the room, changing out his I.V for him. He’d beg and whine for her to touch him and she would barely run her fingers along his thighs, cock, or chest before she would leave him alone. 

***

  
  


Marinette climbed onto the bed in the morning and heard him groan as she sat on his flexing cock and ran her fingers along his chest, grazing his peaked nipples with her fingertips. 

“Please.” Adrien begged and Marinette softly giggled as she rolled her hips. “Seriously, M’Lady. Please…” 

Marinette leaned down and kissed his lips as she brushed her sex along his warm cock. “I don’t know if you’ve been good enough.” 

“Please…. I’m begging you!” Adrien gasped and growled from deep within his chest as he raised his hips. 

“Wanna play? I’ll play.” Marinette smirked and climbed off of him, grabbing a wartenberg wheel from the table. She ran it along his nipples, causing him to arch his back and pull against the restraints. He moaned as she ran it down between his abs and along the tip of his cock. She ran it down his hard shaft and along his balls. Adrien panted and moaned as she ran the pinwheel along his inner thighs and back to his cock. She teased where his tip met his shaft and back up his body. Adrien panted and moaned as she ran the pinwheel over his nipples again, causing him to flex his cock as his thighs shook. 

She slid her hand down between his thighs and smacked his cock and balls, causing him to moan louder. She smirked and dipped her tongue between his lips as she brought him to the edge and stopped right as he was about to cum. 

He groaned and grit his teeth in frustration as the pressure calmed down from between his thighs. “PLEASE!” 

“Not yet…” Marinette smirked and continued to tease him with the wheel and her hands until he was a trembling mess. 

She grabbed the nozzle of the enema and began to pump it in and out of him. Adrien cried out and moaned as she circled it within his ass and pushed it a little deeper before she let it go. Adrien panted and groaned as precum spilled from around the catheter. 

“Shit, fuck, fuck. Hah. Ah!” Adrien moaned before he whimpered when she had stopped. 

“I think that’s enough for today, Kitty.” Marinette captured his lips again before she left him alone. 

“No! WAIT! COME BACK! PLEASE! LET ME CUM! PLEASE!” His balls began to ache and he moved his hips, trying to seek satisfaction. 

Marinette shook her head as she turned back around, the sound of her heels echoed in his ears. Relief fell over him before he felt her strapping him down across his hips to the bed. She suddenly yanked the belt tight and buckled it. “Now, stay still and be a good boy.” 

Adrien whined and cried out as he became more frustrated. Marinette left him alone in the room. His heart sped up as he heard the door shut. 

***

Marinette came back the next morning to find Adrien begging for mercy. His chest rose and fell in pants as he heard her enter the room. His cock throbbed around the catheter and she heard him whine. 

“I think you’ve had enough fun for the past few days. Don’t you?” She barely grazed his cock with her fingertips and he flinched as she trailed her fingers up to undo the strap across his hips. 

“Please.” His voice was hoarse sounding and Marinette climbed onto the bed. She grazed her fingers along his cock, causing him to moan. 

“Are you sure?” Marinette teased and he yanked at his restraints in frustration. “Okay. Calm down. I got you.” She ran her hands down his chest and up pressing soft kisses to his lips. 

“ _ Please _ .” Adrien begged in a weak voice and Marinette ran her wet pussy against his cock. 

“Okay, baby. Hang on.” Marinette got up and he whimpered at her as he dug his nails into his palms. 

She came back and slipped a condom over his cock. He moaned and growled from deep within his chest. She slowly sank down onto him and he raised his hips and all of his pent up emotions came out in a groan. 

Marinette slowly laid down along his body and slid her fingertips along his face. “Shhh… I’ll make it better. You just relax.” She slowly ran her fingers along his chest as she slowly sat up on his hips. 

Adrien moaned as she began to slowly roll her hips and rise and fall. He clenched his eyes shut beneath the latex and groaned as she began to speed up her movements. He panted and lost all control as she sped up and began to move in a pattern. 

He tried to hold out as long as he could, but her warm pussy wrapped around his cock felt too amazing. He panted and whined as he felt the pressure build between his thighs. He panted and moaned as she began to arch her back as she rolled her hips. Adrien moaned and raised his hips to meet hers as his thighs widened and trembled. He rocked his hips as he felt himself begin to cum. Marinette cried out and came in time with him. They rode out their orgasms before Marinette laid on him to rest for a moment. 

She gently hummed and sighed as she ran her fingers along his chest. She felt his chest rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. 

Adrien licked his lips and Marinette got up. She removed the condom from his cock and went to work slowly removing everything from him. She removed the catheter first. He hissed as she slowly pulled it out from his irritated slit. Marinette crawled up his body and removed his breathing tubes. Adrien gagged and coughed as she took them out. She undid his restraints and rubbed the feeling back into his body parts. She pulled out the IV and took his other hand to apply pressure to the cotton ball. 

Marinette undid the back of his suit to free his head from the latex suit. His hair was damp from sweat and his face was red. “Are you okay?” She ran her fingers through his hair and looked him over. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“Ready to get that last thing taken care of?” Marinette smiled at him. 

Adrien nodded and Marinette helped him up off the bed to walk to the bathroom to remove the enema tube and catheter line. 

***

Adrien sat on the couch in green pajama pants with a black deep V-neck tee on. His feet were bare and rested on the coffee table. Marinette brought over a cup of coffee and sat down beside him with her own. She snuggled up beside him and he warmly smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the head. 

“Is that something you’d want to do again?” Marinette snuggled her cheek against his upper arm. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Adrien smiled as he took a sip of coffee. 

“Good because I had too much fun torturing you for days…” Marinette took his coffee and pushed him down on the couch, laying down along his body. 

“Oh really… Princess?” Adrien gave her a smoldering smile as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Mm-hm. I love making you beg, my Prince.” Marinette captured his lips and Adrien sighed as he sank into her loving kiss. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Problem by Natalia Kills** ](https://youtu.be/5ZrZI6OmezE)

[ **Mirrors by Natalia Kills** ](https://youtu.be/g4By_cfI_1g)

  
  
  
  
**The End**


	33. <3PLAYLIST<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As I always do.... Here is the entire song playlist I wrote to for this adventure!^-^**

1\. [Hate Me by Ellie Goulding](https://youtu.be/iE3WKbLFomI)

2\. [Spank by Kidneythieves](https://youtu.be/-eSDs-iio6A)

3\. [Bitches by Tove Lo](https://youtu.be/R3Wn7qWUTBA)

4\. [Birthday Cake by Rihanna ft. Christ Brown](https://youtu.be/WimjkqmQy7U)

5\. [Vicious by Halestorm](https://youtu.be/RSrlo-kteTY)

6\. [Teeth by Lady Gaga](https://youtu.be/k6BE9kkDZBc)

7\. [Your Addiction by Night Club](https://youtu.be/JUoED4Z64TA)

8\. [Ocean by Martin Garrix ft. Khalid](https://youtu.be/BDocp-VpCwY)

9\. [Haunted by Beyonce](https://youtu.be/PpA57LU8Z1A)

10\. [Tattooed in Reverse by Marilyn Manson](https://youtu.be/-8hmiVMNgII)

11.[ Toxic by Melanie Martinez](https://youtu.be/I38A4s-pEU0)

12\. [Haunted Heart by Christina Aguilera](https://youtu.be/MHW5oZREOmQ)

13\. [Sweettalk my Heart by Tove Lo](https://youtu.be/boTlu-k-FTY)

14\. [Come Undone by Tove Lo](https://youtu.be/Max5EhRvrnM)

15\. [Boys by Lizzo](https://youtu.be/XplzAs0El2Y)

16\. [Do It For Me by Rosenfield](https://youtu.be/FN_mPSg_jk0)

17\. [Love On the Brain by Rihanna](https://youtu.be/0RyInjfgNc4)

18\. [Mind Over Matter by Anthony Ramos](https://youtu.be/EYRXCaazHSw)

19\. [Without You by NEFFEX](https://youtu.be/_Palwj_wmMg)

20\. [Ghost by Krewella](https://youtu.be/M6DTk6fqzmU)

21\. [You? by Two Feet](https://youtu.be/FtJbyI-7Igw)

22\. [17 by Julia Michaels](https://youtu.be/mnEx-bBl9DQ)

23.[ Into You by Ariana Grande](https://youtu.be/YxkaoWBssH8)

24.[ Dirty Mind by Halestorm](https://youtu.be/m7ggMLXpf7k)

25\. [Shameless by Camila Cabello](https://youtu.be/WPINGXBbWTg)

26\. [One Night Only by The Struts](https://youtu.be/06Rjvx1TAdg)

27\. [Do Me by Kim Petras](https://youtu.be/WpNjlJYx2rg)

28.[ Hotter Than Hell by Dua Lipa](https://youtu.be/CxPCvi6EvRo)

29\. [Dirty Pretty by In This Moment](https://youtu.be/Dd1Df1sPIV0)

30\. [Shibari Performance by Gestalta and Noctuelle](https://youtu.be/q42tN7sXeEk)

31\. [This Broken Shield by Die Sektor](https://youtu.be/Z-1h-cL4VuA)

32\. [Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson](https://youtu.be/eC-F_VZ2T1c)

33.[ Call You Mine by Bebe Rexha and The Chainsmokers](https://youtu.be/-RZC6s7v8UI)

34\. [Tell Me Where It Hurts by Halestorm](https://youtu.be/2Vb3Es12qwk)

35.[ Headspin by Butcher Barbies](https://youtu.be/tAZzVw9hAJA)

36\. [Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment ft. Brent Smith](https://youtu.be/1Fp4yRDEVyM)

37\. [Bones by In This Moment](https://youtu.be/d22IzCSOEtw)

38\. [Problem by Natalia Kills](https://youtu.be/5ZrZI6OmezE)

39\. [Mirrors by Natalia Kills](https://youtu.be/g4By_cfI_1g)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so much for reading my kinktober! I hope you all enjoyed it and had fun! Thank you for all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. :)**


End file.
